LISTEN TO HEART
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Candy esta feliz con el nuevo amor encontrado pero...¿porque?...lo lamento pero...lo amo...perdoname, perdoname...no quise dañarte...Candy ¿porque?...mis sentimientos cambiaron durante este tiempo, lo siento...no puede ser, pero...Candy...cada vez que estoy a tu lado, puedo escuchar el latir de mi corazón aumentando en mi pecho...siento que esto es mas grande que siempre, Terry...
1. CAPITULO 1 NUEVO AMOR

Archie se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo, después de la muerte de su primo Anthony, no podía creer que ya había pasado meses desde aquel día trágico, en el que su primo falleció.

 _"_ _Candy…"_ pensaba en lo que ella había sufrido y pese a que aún tal vez no lo superaba, él no se daría por vencido, observo las cartas de Annie Britter, sin ningún interés particular para responderlas.

En aquel momento tocaron…

-Adelante

-¡Archie!

-¡Candy!

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, no podía creer que Candy estuviera en Londres y menos en el colegio era increíble…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-La tía abuela ordeno que debía venir a Londres

-Vaya

-Qué sorpresa, ¿verdad Archie?

-Claro que si Stear

-Bueno los dejare un momento solos –Comento Stear y salió de la habitación

-Estas feliz de venir al colegio Candy

-Claro, aunque creo que me perdí bastantes clases –Comento tranquilamente

-Solo un poco

-Bueno, me da más gusto saber que ustedes estarán aquí conmigo –Comento sonriente

-Claro que sí, Candy…respecto a lo que paso…

-Si…yo…bueno

-Es verdad Candy, me gustas y mucho, te amo Candy

-Archie

-Ese beso solo fue una pequeña demostración de mi amor por ti –Archie la miraba intensamente

Ambos recordaron aquel día…

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy estaba en el hogar de Pony, había estado ahí desde la muerte de Anthony, no quería estar en Lakewood, donde todo le recordaba a su amado Anthony, donde todo dolía por cada recuerdo que surgía, de aquellos días en los que ambos compartieron aventuras y momento mágicos.

En aquel momento vio como un auto se estaciono en la entrada del hogar, inmediatamente que reconoció el escudo familiar de los Ardley subió la colina, para su grata sorpresa se encontró con Archi.

-¡Archie!

-¡Candy!

Se lanzó a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso, pero lamentablemente perdieron el equilibrio y ambos rodaron un poco por el pasto, Archie no le importo su ropa, lo cual le sorprendió a Candy, pues normalmente era muy cuidadosa, cosa que ella no aplicaba para con la ropa que la tía Elroy le compraba.

-¿Cómo estas Candy?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú Archie?

-Mejor ahora

Ambos estaban sentados ya en el pasto mirándose uno al otro, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, Candy no sabía porque no podía desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos marrones, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que lo viera, era como si todo tuviera sentido de momento, Archie siempre estuvo a su lado igual que Stear, pero el sentimiento y las sensaciones eran diferentes, no entendía que, pero se sentía segura con Archie

-Candy, hay algo que…debo decirte

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto sin despegar su mirada de él joven

-Bueno, la verdad es que…primero debo decirte que nos iremos a Londres

-¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que no los veré mas…

-Ven conmigo Candy –Archie le tomo las manos, se sentía una gran calidez entre sus manos, Candy lo miro sorprendida –Candy…yo

-¿Eh?

-Candy yo te amo –Susurro, mientras se sonrojaba levemente

Candy no supo que contestar, pero tampoco le dio tiempo, pues Archie la beso, fue un beso gentil, suave, dulce, pero lleno de amor e implorante de parte de él.

Quedaron así, durante un gran rato, Candy no lo aparto, no supo porque, pero el hecho de sentir los labios de Archie sobre los de ella la hacían sentir feliz, en el fondo sentía felicidad al saber que alguien la quería de esa manera, sintió una gran calidez que inundaba todo su ser.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Archie dame tiempo por favor –Murmuro Candy sonrojada

-El tiempo que necesites, querida –Le dio un suave beso en la mano –Pero al menos dime si puedo aspirar a un poco de tu amor, sé que es muy pronto, sé que lo de mi primo sigue presente, también para mi es doloroso, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y quiero estar a tu lado ¿Me dejaras, cariño?

Candy sonrió dulcemente y simplemente asintió con su cabeza, Archie sonriente el beso sin poder contenerse, fue un beso dulce y suave que esta vez estaba lleno de felicidad, al tener oportunidad de ganar el corazón de Candy.


	2. CAPITULO 2 SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS

Candy se encontraba en el jardín del colegio San Pablo, mientras miraba el cielo y pensando en Anthony, no sabía si había sido correcto darle una oportunidad a Archie, pues no deseaba lastimarlo si no llegaba a verlo como algo más que un amigo, simplemente no sabía ni que sentía por él, estaba tan confundida.

-¿Candy?

-¡Neil!

-Vaya, que sorpresa verte en el colegio

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La tía abuela me comento algo, pero nunca pensé que te fuera a ver tan pronto –Dijo sonriente

-Debo irme

-No, no te iras Candice, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, estas hermosa, ¿sabes?

-Déjame en paz

-Vaya te estoy haciendo un halago y tú solo dices déjame en paz, se nota de que clase saliste, huérfana

-¿No la oíste Neil?

Archi salió detrás de los árboles, para posarse frente a Candy, quien inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se abalanzara sobre su primo.

-Vaya ¿ahora tú la protegerás?

-Candy es mi novia, dejara en paz ¿Entendiste?

-Vaya, la huérfana sí que no pierde el tiempo

Archie no lo soporto más y dejo caer su puño sobre Neil, quien inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar, mientras se ponía de pie grito -¡Me las van a pagar! –Salió corriendo

-Archie

-Perdóname Candy

-Gracias –Candy le sonrió dulcemente, para después acercarse a él y darle un dulce y tierno beso en su mejilla, a lo que Archie se sonrojo ante su contacto

-¿No te molesta que haya dicho que somos novios?

-No –Se ruborizo la rubia –No me molesta, Archie, al contrario me halaga que desees eso…

-Eso y más contigo, Candy

Candy lo miro y marrones chocaron con los verde esmeralda que lo veían llenos de dulzura, mientras que los marrones la miraban como si por primera vez viera la luz del sol.

-Te amo, Candy –Susurro –La tía abuela nos envió un chofer

-¿Enserio?

-Si quiere vernos…a todos

-¿A los Leagan también?

-No esta vez solo a los Cornwall y Ardley, sabes la tía abuela se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas –Le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras tomaba su mano para irse hacia la puerta principal

.

.

.

Se encontraban en la gran mansión de Londres de los Ardley, donde la tía abuela los esperaba para que comenzaran una pequeña reunión, solo con la familia.

-Hola chicos –Saludo a los jóvenes que entraban al gran salón –Candice, me da gusto verte de nuevo, Alister tan guapo como siempre, Archibald que traje tan hermoso traes

-Es el que me regalaste, tía –Comento el sonriente

Archie tenía su mano sujeta de la de Candy, la tía abuela noto esto pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, por el momento, tal vez solamente fuera por temor a que ella dijera algo malo con respecto a la rubia.

Pero desde la muerte de su amado Anthony, no quería volver a perder el tiempo en peleas y discusiones con sus nietos, además de que también se había dado cuenta de que Candy no era una chica mala como Elisa y Neil le habían hecho creer.

-Quiero presentarles a una joven que estudiara con ustedes en el colegio San Pablo –Dijo sonriente –Annie, querida

Annie Britter ingreso al salón del otro lado de la habitación, donde miro a todos en especial a Archie, pero después sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Candy, más cuando se percató de que ella estaba tomada de la mano de Archi, de su Archie.

-Annie Britter –Presento la tía –Tu ya conoces a Archibald y Alister, pero déjame presentarte a mi otra sobrina, la hija de William, ella es Candy White Ardley

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia como le habían enseñado

-Igualmente –Annie le regreso el gesto, pensando que la tomada de mano no era lo que significaba aunque su expresión se volvió triste al ver que Archie la volvía a tomar de la mano

-Bien, quiero que la traten como de la familia, la cuiden y le enseñen todo lo de la escuela, los padres de Britter, llegaran en unos días –Comento la tía Elroy –Candice

-¿Si, tía?

-Ven conmigo, tú también Archibald –Miro a Alister –Stear quédate un rato con Annie, por favor

-Claro –Respondió el joven pero miro con preocupación a sus primos

.

.

.

Una vez en el despacho la anciana siguió viéndolos -¿Me pueden explicar que significa eso?

Señalo las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes, Candy inmediatamente sonrojada trato de separar su mano de la de Archie pero él no se lo permitió, decidió enfrentar a su tía.

-Amo a Candy, tía abuela, no quiero ocultarlo, menos ahora que ella me ha dado una oportunidad de conquistar su corazón

-Archie

-¿Tiene algo de malo, tía?

-No, pero…tus padres no lo permitirán y bien sabes porque

-Si tú me apoyas…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hare eso? –Miro a Candy, quien había bajado la mirada –Además Candice, estabas triste por Anthony ¿no?

-Si…

-Tía por favor –Archie la miro suplicante –Es justo que ella sane, que todos sanemos, que aprendamos a vivir con su ausencia y no a dejar de vivir por ella

La tía Elroy se quedó pensativa ante las sabias palabras de su sobrino, sabía que tenía razón, pero no sabía si haría bien en permitirles vivir lo que tuvieran que vivir de ese amor que apenas florecía, pero ¿debía quitarles la oportunidad? Ambos eran sus sobrinos, ambos tenían la oportunidad de vivir.

 _"_ _Anthony, hijo, es por ella, sé que deseabas lo mejor para ella y yo…ayudare a su felicidad…como te lo prometí el día de tu…"_ pensó triste y rendida

-Está bien, tienen mi permiso

-Gracias tía abuela

Archie miro sonriente a Candy, quien también lo miraba feliz, poco a poco sentía como Archie podía ir reparando el gran dolor que sentía tras la muerte de Anthony, pero aun asi no estaba segura de sí lo amaba.

.

.

.

Durante la comida Annie tuvo que soportar como Archie y Candy reían y jugaban, mientras la tía abuela los observaba pero simplemente se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, le divertía tanto las locuras de su sobrino para hacer sonreír a la rubia y de cómo la rubia lo alababa por cada cosa que hacía, pensando que tal vez había sido lo correcto.

 _"_ _No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ pensaba triste Annie _"Archie siempre me ha gustado, ¿Por qué debo perderlo? No es justo…."_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic jejeje espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **Guest**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review espero que te siga agradando esta idea jejejej**_

 _ **mimi hola mimi muchas gracias por tu review y si esa es la idea, pero aun estoy definiendolo jejeje se aceptan sus opiniones de que desean que sea mejor ;D**_

 _ **yadis30**_ __ _ **muchas gracias y si en efecto yo tampoco he visto un fic donde se le haga a Archie tener aunque sea un momento en el paraiso con Candy jejeje espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Alesita77**_ _ **hola jejeje si a mi tambien me cae un poco mal bueno la verdad me cae super mal annie porque candy si sacrifico por ella el formar una familia y ella nunca lo valoro y nunca hizo lo mismo por eso me cayo gorda en la caricatura jejeje ;D ´pero aqui sufrira un rato jajaja :D**_

 _ **LizCarter hola liz, pues pretendo que al final se quede con terry, al menos que ustedes opinen otra cosa jejeje se aceptan las sugerencias y los votos de a quien prefiere jejeje :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN ALUMNO REBELDE

Habían pasado dos meses, rápidamente desde que había llegado al colegio San Pablo, también desde que Annie estaba ahí, pero solo ignoraba a Candy, ella tristemente sentía que la amistad que una vez hubo, nunca más volvería, pues al parecer Annie no deseaba que la vieran con ella, por miedo a que se supiera la verdad.

Pero no dejaba que eso la reprimiera, pues ahora tenía a Archie y también estaba Stear, quien era un hermano protector de ambos, lo cual le parecía gracioso pues Archie era más grande que Stear.

Siempre se encontraba con Archie en los recesos, aunque ese día tal parecía que no llegaría por lo que se sentó en la segunda colina de Pony mientras pensaba en sus días en el hogar, en Anthony, en todo lo que le había pasado, cuando…

-Es agradable ver a una joven pensando en uno –Dijo una voz arrogante, Candy se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteo a verlo

-¿De qué hablas?

El chico era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, tez blanca y tenía un acento inglés por lo que dedujo que ese joven era de aquel país, la miraba divertido.

-No tienes por qué fingir, ya sé que soy irresistible

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Candy se puso de pie para irse pero…

-Vamos pecosa fue tan solo una broma, además a mí no me gustan tan pecosas –Dijo burlonamente

-¡Imbécil!

-Señorita pecas ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solita?

-¡No te importa!

-Vaya espero que no te hayan dejado plantada, porque entonces yo me aprovechare

El la sujeto de pronto fuertemente atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, Candy inmediatamente comenzó a luchar

-Vaya que eres difícil, todavía que te hago un favor

-¡¿Favor?! ¡No quiero ningún favor tuyo, tonto! –Candy le dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo que el joven la soltara y ella aprovecho para correr de ahí

-¡Vaya chiquilla! –Dijo el joven tocándose el pie, molesto

.

.

.

Archie iba caminando hacia la segunda colina de Pony, pero… -¡Candy! Yo…lo lamento la hermana…

-No te preocupes, me da gusto verte –Dijo abrazándolo

El la abrazo fuertemente, mientras besaba la coronilla de su cabeza, mientras comenzaba ella se sentía ahora segura en los brazos del joven que tanto la amaba y que ella comenzaba a amarlo.

-Candy el sábado podemos ir a pasear juntos

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, la tía abuela ha dado su permiso y ha enviado un chofer que nos recogerá ese día

-¡Qué bien! Me muero de ganas de salir de aquí

-Jajajaja yo también gatita

-¿A dónde iremos, Archie?

-Es una sorpresa, señorita

-¡Oh! Por favor dime –Candy le hizo un lindo puchero que hace que poco Archie le diga pero en ese momento lo salvo la campana

-Vamos, Candy, no querrás que te reten

-Archibald tienes que decirme

-No mi vida –Candy se sonrojo al oír esto –Sera sorpresa, te amo

-Yo…

-No te preocupes

-Archie te quiero

-Lo sé, princesa, ahora vámonos

-Si

.

.

.

En la dirección Candy estaba esperando su turno por haber llegado 2 minutos tarde después del toque, pero no pudo evitar escuchar un gran escándalo con algún otro alumno.

-¡Terrence Grandchester! No me obligues

-¡Dígale a mi padre, a ver si esta vez me hace caso!

-¡Deja de decir barbaridades! ¡Sabes bien que es pecado andarse besando con cualquier jovencita!

-¡Ellas me buscan! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? –Dijo arrogantemente

 _"_ _Esa voz…"_ pensó molesta

-¡Terrence, suficiente, te vas al cuarto de meditación!

-¡Bien! No se moleste, conozco perfectamente el camino

Al salir Candy lo miro molesta, mientras que él la miraba coquetamente, le guiño un ojo y se fue de ahí.

-¡Candice!

-Voy

-¡¿Me puedes explicar porque llegaste tarde?!

-Lo lamento hermana Grey, lo que sucede es que…

-¡Debes ser puntual! ¡Una dama es puntual! ¡Por eso te iras a tu habitación esta ultima hora de clases y no saldrás hasta que termines las oraciones!

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Candy salió molesta de la dirección _"Todo por culpa de ese…la dejo toda molesta y alterada por su comportamiento"_ pensó molesta _"Ahora tengo que rezar….oh dios…. ¿quién será ese joven? Es muy arrogante, no me gusta para nada, entre mas lejos de mí, mejor…"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que les guste, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejje no hay limites_**

 ** _segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo jejeje :D_**

 ** _espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _gracias_**

 ** _saludos_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 UN HERMOSO DIA

Era un hermoso día para salir a pasear, Candy estaba emocionada porque por fin saldría de aquel lugar, no la trataban mal pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, la agobiaba ese lugar.

Se puso un hermoso vestido azul cielo, botas blancas y un listón blanco que cruzaba por su hermosa cabellera rubia que caía hacia sus hombros, también llevaba una pequeña maletita de color azul donde llevaba un poco de dinero que la tía abuela le había dado.

Al salir se encontró con Annie Britter quien parecía que iba a tocar su puerta, pues tenía su puño levantado.

-¿Annie?

Annie la miraba de una manera diferente, tenía la mirada triste y a la vez decidida y firme en lo que estaba por decir –Candice –Candy la miro sin poder entender que le pasaba –Necesito hablar con usted, señorita Ardley

El cambio de cómo le hablaba fue bastante notorio, su tono de voz fue molesto y firme a la vez, si Annie sentía dolor ella no lo pudo notar, porque se notaba tan segura, sin titubear siguió el camino por el pasillo, haciéndole señas para que ella le siguiera.

" _Tal vez quiere decirme algo, pero…."_ pensaba mientras seguía a la morena

-Bien, Ardley, aquí nadie nos vera –Dijo mientras entraban a un salón vacío –Sé que hoy saldrás con Archibald Cornwall

Candy quedo impresionada ante esto, pero no dijo nada.

-No quiero que lo hagas –Dijo la chica morena, fulminándola con la mirada –Te lo pido en nombre de esa amistad que tuvimos alguna vez

-Annie…

-¡No me lo vas a quitar!

-¿Qué?

-¡Es mío!

-¡¿De qué hablas Annie?!

-¡No te hagas la desentendida, Ardley, sé que Archibald no te ve como una amiga solamente!

Candy se sonrojo levemente, claro que sabía que Archie la veía más que como una simple amiga -¿Porque te importa tanto?

-Espero que me hagas caso –Annie salió de ahí con ojos anegados de lágrimas, pues amaba a Archie pero también le dolía hablarle así a su amiga, la chica que fue como su hermana en el Hogar de Pony, pero no podía perder a Archie.

Candy quedo sorprendida y cabizbaja salió del salón después de unos minutos de la morena, se dirigió a la entrada de San Pablo, donde la esperaba Archie y un chofer que los llevaría a pasear por Londres.

-Candy, hola gatita

-Hola Archie

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Trato de sonreír sinceramente para que el no sospechara nada -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro hermosa

Subieron al automóvil y fueron directamente al zoológico de Londres, por lo que Candy rápidamente cambio su semblante, pues había tantos animales hermosos que ver y además…

-¡Albert!

-Hola Candy

Archie vio cómo se saludaron con un pequeño gesto de celos pues no le gustaba ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

Candy y Albert terminaron su abrazo con una hermosa sonrisa en ambos rubios -¿Qué haces aquí, Albert?

-Aquí trabajo Candy

-Qué suerte que hayamos venido, así pude verte

-Ya lo creo pequeña

 _"_ _Archibald Cornwall, ni siquiera me recuerdas sobrino, espero que cuando descubras quien soy yo, no te den esos celos que tienes ahora, jajajaja"_ pensó Albert viendo a Archie

-Mira él es Archibald Cornwall, mi primo

-Hola, Archie mucho gusto

-Igualmente

Archie le estrecho su mano fuertemente mientras con la otra tomaba la mano de Candy, esto hizo que Albert lo mirara divertido ante sus celos por alguien como él.

 _"_ _Yo no tendría una oportunidad con ella…"_ pensó tristemente

-Bueno espero que disfruten de este gran zoológico y espero que cuando terminen de recorrerlo me visiten en la cabaña de por allá, donde esta otro chico que vino a visitarme.

-¿Del colegio San Pablo?

-Si así es, Candy

-Bien tal vez vengamos al rato, vamos Archie

-Si –Respondió este dejándose guiar por la joven que lo halaba para que avanzara con ella

Recorrieron todas las jaulas de los animales, había una gran variedad y ambos se divirtieron juntos como una hermosa y verdadera pareja de enamorados, Archie hacia chistes y ella sonreía divertida, comieron y se corretearon mutuamente, Archie le compro un gran oso panda de felpa que le había gustado a la joven.

Llegaron a una banquita blanca, donde Archie tomo su mano para poder hacer algo que para otras parejas enamoradas seria lo normal y lo más mágico en un día de paseo como aquel, pero no para Candy, quien quería a Archie pero aun…aun…

-Archie…. ¿me compras un helado?

Archie quien ya había estado a milímetros de la boca de su amada, le miro sorprendido por su petición, pero sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la frente –Inmediatamente querida

Se puso de pie y fue hacia donde había una persona vendiendo helado, por lo que Candy suspiro fuertemente, sintiéndose aliviada.

-Vaya….nunca había visto una joven excusándose para que no la besen

Escucho a un joven burlarse de esto, por lo que molesta se volteo a enfrentarlo, para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de Terrence, quien la miraba sonriéndole.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Pregunto asustada al verlo tan cerca, por lo que de un salto se puso de pie

-Calma pecosa, que se te saldrán más pecas por el susto, jajajaja –Comento divertido

-¡Cállate!

-Creo que te pongo nerviosa ¿verdad?

-No

-Señorita pecas, tus reacciones dicen lo contrario

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley

-Aquí es cuando debo impresionarme ¿acaso?

-No tengo porque escucharte

-Bien pecosa, para que sepas mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Que maleducada

En ese momento llego Archie

-Candy ¿estás bien?

-Si

-Vaya Cornwall ¿eh? Que mal gusto tienes, Candy, deberías de elegir mejor a tus novios jajajaja

-Vámonos Archie, no tiene caso –Dijo halándolo al ver que iba a responderle a Terrence

-Si váyanse y no me quiten el tiempo, es un día bello como para estarlos viendo

-Grandchester…no vuelvas a molestar –Dijo Archie amenazantemente, Terrence entendió a que se refería

-Luego nos vemos, mi pecosita, cuando tu novio no este, ya sabes –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy, quien lo miro molesta, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¡Grandchester!

-¡No Archie!

Archie se contuvo sintiendo que Candy lo abrazaba fuertemente para que no se fuera, Terrence los miro con enojo por última vez antes de alejarse.

-Perdóname Candy

-Está bien, vámonos

-Bien

Se reunieron con Albert, quien termino cayéndole bien a Archie, quien no soltó la mano de Candy ni por un segundo, desde que entraron a la cabaña, a la rubia no le molesto, Archie era su salida para el alivio del dolor que aun sentía en su corazón por la muerte de Anthony, sabía que no era justo para Archie pero no tenía otra opción, pues sentía que sin Archie esta vez sí se moriría.

Después de una agradable tarde, fueron a pasear cerca de la bahía donde veían la puesta de sol, Archie en ese momento la abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa y que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

-Archie

-Shhh, no digas nada Candy, entiendo que aún no me amas como yo a ti, pero déjame estar así contigo, veamos juntos esta hermosa puesta de sol, además quiero agradecerte que me hayas acompañado el día de hoy, para mí ha sido un hermoso día a tu lado Candy, espero que para ti también haya sido agradable.

-Lo fue Archie, fue un hermoso día, me divertí mucho y disfrute estar a tu lado

-Te amo Candy

-Yo…también Archie –Lo dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, solo se dejó llevar por su corazón, quien le había dicho que ese momento mágico era perfecto para decirlo

Archie la miro sonriente y su corazón se ensancho ante la inmensa felicidad que sentía gracias a las palabras de la rubia.

Era un momento perfecto, la puesta de sol, quien se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, haciendo que el cielo se tornara de color anaranjado con un toque dorado y azulado, mientras el mal azotaba suavemente en el puerto, las aves volando arriba de sus cabezas dirigiéndose algunas hacia el horizonte donde estaba la puesta del sol, y el viento soplando suavemente entre sus cuerpos, como envolviéndolos en el amor que ambos sentían y que en la rubia comenzaba a surgir por aquel chico que la tenía abrazada suavemente a su cuerpo.

-Me haces tan feliz, Candy, eres mi felicidad, mi mundo, mi complemente amor –Archie la volteó gentilmente para poder verla –Te amo gatita –Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse a los de la joven, quien lo miro tiernamente y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven, suavemente se comenzaron a acercar para besarse, pronto sus bocas se juntaron para formar una suave y dulce danza entre ellas, Archie con una inmensa felicidad dentro, Candy dejándose llevar solamente por sus emociones que sentía por el momento, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era correcto o si era porque también lo amaba, solo escuchaba lo que ahora su corazón le decía.

A lo lejos de ellos estaba Annie Britter contemplando aquella escena mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pensando que ella debía estar en el lugar de Candy, pues se lo merecía mas, ella había amado durante todo este tiempo a Archie, en cambio ella…

 _"_ _No te lo quedaras, ¡Oh! Dios que estoy diciendo….perdóname Candy, pero….no puedes…yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?...mi corazón está destrozado….el amor de mi vida y…. ¿porque_?" pensaba tristemente

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic y una disculpa por tardarme procurare ya no hacerlo, he estado un poco presionada de trabajo y ademas problemas sentimentales y pues aaah ya sabran jejeje pero seguire escribiendo de eso pueden estar seguros**_

 _ **por otra parte perdon si mi historia parece rara o no tiene mucha coherencia jejeje pero ire mejorandola por ahora espero que el rumbo sea un poco mas claro, Candy no sabe aun si esta enamorada de Archie pero le dio una oportunidad porque siente cariño por el, pero sera amor? si se dieron cuenta Albert tambien siente algo por ella, ¿que sera? y obviamente como olvidar a Terrence, quien obvio estara enamorado de Candy, ¿quien ganara? Candy a quien eligira? Annie sufre y sufrira mas jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **actualizare mis otros fics en busqueda del amor, ami-enemigas que espero les siga gustando es nuevo al igual a este y en parte se parece pero no son iguales :D, tambien actualizare la de robo de un corazon que como saben es de msgrandchester y la de me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo que es donde le dare final, espero que todos esten actualizados el dia de hoy espero que si lo logre jejeje :D si no a mas tardar mañana y prometo subir capitulos minimo 2 de cada uno para mañana sin falta porque se las debo jejeej**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 RIVALIDADES PARTE 1

Candy se encontraba camino a sus clases, pronto seria inicio de primavera lo cual significaba que su cumpleaños estaba cerca también, esperaba que todo marchara mejor a partir de ahora, pues ahora también tenía a Archie pero de una forma diferente.

-Hola buen día Patty –Patricia O'Brien quien se había convertido en su amiga desde que su abuela fue el colegio, la miro y simplemente se fue dejándola sola, sin dirigirle la palabra -¿Qué pasa ahora? –Se preguntó así misma al ver a la chica irse

Camino cabizbaja hacia su lugar y escucho entonces que alguien le hablaba.

-Candy

Ella miro a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella solo le sonrió

-¿Qué quieres Elisa?

-¿Qué se siente estar sola?

-No lo estoy

-¡Ah! Cierto se me olvidaba que ahora estas con Archie y también con Stear

-¡¿de qué hablas?!

-De lo zorra que eres

Candy sin poder evitarlo la abofeteo, todas se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Buenos días señoritas

Elisa sin poder contenerse en ese momento se fue encima de Candy, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, empujándola lejos para que no pudiera lastimarla, pero esto ocasiono que Elisa se golpeara contra un pupitre que estaba a lado.

-¡Aaaah!

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

-Yo…

-¡Me lastimo hermana!

-¡Candy ve a la dirección!

-¡Pero fue ella quien empezó y…!

-¡No importa ve a donde te digo, este no es modo de tratar las cosas, no es un modo de comportarse de una señorita!

Candy temblaba de furia e impotencia, Elisa había logrado lo que deseaba sacarla de sus casillas para así ella hacerse la inocente, con una última mirada a la pelirroja quien sonreía salió del salón.

Annie salió detrás de ella –Ardley deja a Archie o esto será peor

Candy la miro sorprendida -¿Tu lo hiciste?

Annie solo sonrió misteriosamente –Tal vez, déjalo –Dio media vuelta y se metió al salón nuevamente

Candy comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, no podía creer en lo Annie se había convertido, no podía ser verdad, ella no es así, ella era su amiga, su hermana, ¿por qué?

"¿Qué le habla dicho Annie a Patty y a Elisa?" pensaba mientras iba a la dirección

-¿porque lloras, Candy? –Terrence Grandchester estaba frente a ella, quien lo miro sorprendida, pensando que tal vez habría errado el camino a la dirección.

-Yo…debo ir a la dirección

-No es eso lo que te pregunte pecosa, dime ¿porque lloras? –Terrence se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar, con anterioridad la había visto pero ella no sabía eso, también había mencionado a un tal Anthony.

-No te importa

-Tal vez, pero es simple curiosidad –Dijo sonriéndole y restando importancia

-Pues sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato

-Mmmm que agresiva estas el día de hoy, no me gustas así, sabes eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Candy lo miro sorprendida ante esta frase, aquella misma que Anthony….

Terry se acercó a ella, esperando alguna reacción ante lo dicho pero no había nada, por lo que levemente se fue acercando a ella pero…

-¡Terrence! –Candy grito mientras lo alejaba

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Casi me dejas sordo!

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!

-¡Nada, solo quería contar tus pecas, pero son demasiadas, pecosa!

-¡Déjame en paz con mis pecas! ¡A mí me gustan y además ya te dije soy Candice White Ardley!

-¡Si ya entendí pecosa! ¡Nos vemos señorita pecas!

-¡Aaarrrgg!

Candy se alejó más furiosa de ahí.

.

.

.

-Señorita Ardley usted será confinada a su cuarto por un día, para que piense en el daño que le hizo a la señorita Leagan

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, obedezca y vaya a su cuarto y no salga de ahí, hasta que hayan transcurrido 24 horas

-Si hermana Grey

.

.

.

-Vaya ahora debo estar encerrada aquí –Se decía a si misma -¿porque razón caí en su juego?

En ese momento tocaron su puerta –Adelante

-Hola –Patty estaba ahí, le sonrió de medio lado –Candy, perdón por creer en lo que nos dijo esa chica

-No te preocupes Patty, pero eso ¿quiere decir que ya no le crees nada?

-No, porque escuche lo que te dijo, además en realidad yo no conozco a Stear bien, solo lo he visto

-Te prometo que yo te lo presentare, es tan lindo, estoy segura de que le agradaras

-Gracias, Candy, pero…

-No, nada de peros ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Grandchester?!

-Deberías evitar hacer sufrir a las chicas ¿No?

-¡No he hecho daño a ninguna!

-¿Entonces porque Candy lloraba?

-¡¿Qué?! –Archie lo miro sorprendido no solo por el hecho de que su amada lloraba si no porque él no acostumbraba importarle nadie que no fuera el, por eso le sorprendió aún más que se fijara en lo que Candy tuviera -¡¿porque?! ¡¿La estás viendo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Te advierto que ella es mi novia!

-Jajajaja tranquilo Cornwall no estoy interesado en ella, pero recuerda que en el corazón no se manda –Dijo burlonamente –Quien sabe, tal vez ella me ame secretamente jajajaja

-¡Basta! ¡Ella nunca se enamoraría de un truhan como tú!

-¿quieres apostar? –Terrence le sonrió aún más –Puedo hacer que se enamore de mí, ¿Cuánto quieres perder, Cornwall?

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡No apostare nada contigo! ¡Porque ella me ama!

-Jajajaja lo dudo, bien si no quieres dinero está bien, aun así podría demostrarte que equivocado estas

-¡Suéltame Stear, le debo partir la cara, ya se ha pasado de la raya! ¡No quiero que me demuestres nada, solo aléjate de ella!

-Jajaja que mal se ven los celos en un hombre, pero en fin, me voy –Dio media vuelta sin dejar de sonreírle burlonamente –Si sigues así, se aburrirán de ti jajajaja

Archie solo lo vio alejarse, mientras Stear lo sujetaba fuertemente para que no se lanzara sobre Terrence, quien se alejaba del lugar.

-No me la quitara, nadie lo hará

-Cálmate hermano

-La amo y sin ella ya no podré vivir

-Archie controla tus celos, no son buenos y no debes de ser tan posesivo

-Lo se Stear, es solo que…Grandchester me saca de mis casillas

 _"_ _Nadie podrá separarme de ella, ella es mía, la amo demasiado no…no dejare que nadie más se le acerque…no puedo estar sin mi Candy"_ pensaba Archie aun celoso y molesto por las palabras de Terrence, quien gozaba hacer enojar a las personas pero, ¿Qué tan cierto serían las palabras que dijo? Esta pregunta revoloteaba en la cabeza de Archie quien no pudo evitar pensar que tal ese joven en el fondo había descubierto el gran corazón y calidez que brindaba Candy, por lo que tal vez comenzaba a sentir algo. _"¿Qué tal si lo dijo por esto….qué tal si?"_

.

.

.

El castigo había terminado, por lo que Candy, salió a tomar aire fresco por fin después de un día de confinamiento en su cuarto, por lo que fue directamente a la segunda colina de Pony, donde Clin estaba jugando esperando a que apareciera Candy.

-Hola Clin, espero que tengas hambre –Comento mientras le daba unos bocadillos –Eres un glotón, al igual que yo, jajajaja

-Jajajaja

Candy se sobresaltó al oír la risa de Terrence, quien estaba arriba del árbol, observándola

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto tratando de ocultar a Clin

-Es tan gracioso que hables con el animal de lo que tienen en común jajajaja –Se bajó del árbol –Pero déjame decirte que él es más adorable cuando come que tu ja jajajaja

-¡Terrence!

-Jajajaja cuando te enojas tus pecas se mueven jajajaja, basta deja de hacerlo

-Aaarrrgg

-Ya no te enojes, Candy, fue solo una broma –Dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Fumando, ¿quieres?

Le ofreció uno de la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía, pero ella le arrebato la cajetilla y la tiro –Esta es la segunda colina de Pony y no te permito que fumes en ella

-¿No me lo permites?

-¡No! –Le arrebato el que tenía en la mano y también lo tiro al piso –No vuelvas a fumar –Se buscó entre las bolsas de su vestido, donde había una armónica que siempre llevaba consigo –Toma

-¿quieres que te toque la armónica, mientras me declaras tu amor?

-¡Terrence basta! Cada que tengas ganas de fumar, toca la armónica ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, pecosa, tocare para ti

Comenzó a tocarla, la melodía era una dulce y triste canción a la vez, observaba a Terrence quien había cerrado los ojos y simplemente tocaba, por lo que ella pudo verlo detenidamente, era un joven apuesto, tenía facciones finas y bien marcadas, también viéndolo así tan tranquilo le hacía pensar que no era un mal joven, simplemente tal vez había algo que le ocurrió y por eso se comportaba así.

Ella sabía que cuando uno se comporta mal a propósito es solo para llamar la atención, tal vez eso era lo que él deseaba atención, amor y alguien con quien platicar tal vez, si tan solo el no fuera tan arrogante y fastidioso, podrían ser amigos, era tan diferente a Anthony quien era dulce, amable y gentil.

Terrence era rebelde, arrogante, agresivo y poco gentil con la gente pero ahora teniéndolo así….Archibald era también diferente era vanidoso, amable y caballeroso, pero sabía que era muy posesivo y celoso, se había percatado de esto hace unos días.

Cada uno era único y especial y…." _Tan complicados_ " pensaba mientras Terrence la miraba, rápidamente ella desvió la mirada percatándose de que el había dejado de tocar y la observaba.

-¿Porque me mirabas así, Candy?

-Yo…no…nada –Se sonrojo levemente al momento de volver a pensar lo apuesto que era

-Candy –Terrence se acercó hacia ella, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, tenía el impulso de probar esos labios, nunca antes había sentido esta atracción por alguna chica, nunca antes sintió la necesidad de preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el, pero esta chica pecosa le atraía mucho no solo por lo hermosa que era si no por algo más que aún no descubría.

Candy no se apartó, pues se perdió en la hermosura de los ojos de Terrence, _"tan azules e inmensos como el mar, son hermosos"_ pensó mientras los labios de él estaban más cerca de los de ella.

 _"_ _¿Qué escondes bajo ese caparazón duro y frio, Terrence?"_ pensó mientras involuntariamente cerraba los ojos al sentirlo más cerca

 _"_ _¿Qué es esto que siento, pecosa? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo?"_ pensaba Terrence mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven para terminar la distancia.

Sentía el suave roce de Terrence pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo alejaba…

-¡Grandchester!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Tete muchas gracias jejeje y si es una suertudota ya muchas quisieramos uno de esos galanes jajaja :D espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Esme05**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review jiji disculpa que algunos sean cortitos espero que este te guste tambien y ya es un poco mas largo pero prometo hacerlos mas largos ;D y si que sufra a mi annie nunca me cayo bien por muchas cosas :/**_

 _ **Anto muchas gracias anto y si claro que subire mas capitulos de los demas fics que tengo :D**_

 _ **yadis30**_ _ **muchas gracias ;D y si se que no le duele tanto lo de candy mas bien le da coraje que Archie ni la pele hjajaja y espero que te siga gustando, asi es terry es un lindo aunque a veces sea muy infantil jajaja recordemos que esa es su personalidad de el, pero poco a poco madurara como todos.**_

 _ **LizCarter muchas gracias liz por tus reviews y asi es a mi tampoco me cayo bien annie siempre se me hizo hipocrita con Candy, y si sufrira jajaja en este fic y en mi otro fic ella sufre :D y en cuanto a terry mejorara solo quiero que vaya evolucionando poco a poco su personalidad espero que si mejore y que este nuevo cap te guste tambien :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews anteriormente**_ _ **Elii, Guest,**_ _ **Becky70**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **Sophie,**_ _ **yadis30**_ _ **,**_ _ **mimi,**_ _ **Denisgranchester,**_ _ **Awita Andley**_ __ _ **,**_ _ **Alesita77**_ __

 _ **con respecto a si se quedara con archie o terry aun no lo decido ademas estoy pensando en meter tambien un poco a albert pero no decido al final con quien se quedara, espero que me digan cual sea su preferido y de cualquier modo tendra una final alterno para los que deseaban con quien se quedara fuera otro como mi fic en busqueda del amor que es un anthonyfic pero tendra final alterno :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 RIVALIDADES PARTE 2

_"_ _Sus labios son tan suaves"_ pensaba mientras sentía aquel gentil roce de los labios de Terrence pero de pronto no los sintió mas

-¡Grandchester!

Candy abrió bruscamente los ojos y se percató de que Archie tenia a Terrence entre sus manos ahorcándolo, se puso de inmediato de pie y trato de que Archie lo soltara.

-¡Basta Archie!

-¡No te metas, Candy! –La empujo haciéndola caer, inmediatamente Terrence se enfureció y le dio un golpe en pleno rostro a Archie quien también cayó al suelo

-¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer! ¡¿Lo sabes no?!

-¡Tu no tenías tampoco ningún derecho a besarla!

Candy se puso en medio de los dos para evitar un enfrentamiento de nuevo -¡Basta Archie, por favor!

Archie trato de hacerla a un lado, esta vez con más delicadeza pero ella no se quitó de en medio, no podía permitir que se siguieran peleando y menos por su culpa, Terrence rápidamente se acercó a ella –Déjalo Candy, no le tengo miedo –Lo miro burlonamente para provocarlo –Vamos niñito ven

-¡Basta Terrence! Por favor –Candy coloco una mano sobre la de Terrence, quien al chocar sus ojos azules contra los verdes que le suplicaban, decidió que era mejor irse.

-Ya me aburrí, esta vez te salvaste y dejare pasar por alto todo lo que hiciste, nos vemos pecosa

Archie quiso ir tras él, pero Candy se puso enfrente para impedirle el paso –Archie ya basta

-¡¿porque demonios lo defiendes?! ¡¿Qué, acaso te gusta?!

-Archie

-¡No te entiendo Candy!

-Ni yo tampoco te entiendo a ti, no deberías ser tan celoso

-¿Celoso? ¡¿De ese maldito?! Por favor

-Vamos Archie, no te enojes

-¿Cómo que no me enoje? ¡Te estaba besando!

Candy se sonrojo levemente, casi había olvidado como los había encontrado Archie –Yo…discúlpame…no…no sé qué…perdóname por favor

-No te quiero cerca de él, Candy, ¿Podrás?

Archie la miro molesto, le había dolido más que nada que ella no lo rechazara, sabía que ella aun no lo amaba como el a ella, pero eso no justificaba que se besara con otro o que se enamorara de alguien como Terrence Grandchester que era un canalla.

-Yo…claro pero…

-¿Me amas?

-Claro que si Archie –Le miro triste –Lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo

-Bien, te creo Candy

-Gracias –Se acercó a su novio para darle un beso, Archie la observo primero pero después cerro lentamente los ojos para recibir con gusto aquellos labios tan dulces y suaves de su novia.

Terrence quien estaba oculto entre los arboles los miraba, no entendía porque lo hacía, ni porque le dolía tanto el ver a Candy besándose con aquel chico, al final de cuentas no era nada suyo.

Miro la armónica que tenía en su mano y sintió recorrer una hermosa calidez en todo su ser que salía desde su corazón, nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por el, ni había puesto tanta atención hacia su persona, Candy era una chica dulce, tierna, amable, honesta y…

 _"_ _Hermosa, es muy hermosa…"_ Pensó amargamente al ver que estaba muy lejos de su alcance, pues ella estaba en brazos de otro hombre en ese preciso momento.

Vio como terminaron el beso y se alejaron hacia los salones, miro hacia el cielo y se permitió dejar escapar una lagrima de sus bellos ojos azules como el mar, inmediatamente se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla y furioso vio aquella gota de agua.

 _"_ _Prometí nunca jamás volver a llorar y menos por…alguien que no es nada mío…menos por alguien tan pecosa e entrometida como tú, Tarzan pecosa"_

No entendía aun porque sentía esa punzada en su pecho, pero no le agradaba, simplemente se fue de ahí para ir a estar un rato a solas, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

.

.

.

-Patty ¿Qué ocurre?

-Candy, es el festival de primavera

-¿El festival de primavera?

-Si es un hermoso festival, es un baile donde puedes estar con los demás alumnos –Comento emocionada –Y las chicas que hayan nacido en este mes podrán estar arriba del carruaje, el cual está lleno de flores

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto emocionada –Mi cumpleaños es en este mes

-¡Que suerte! –Comento Patty sonriéndole –Estarás en el carruaje que te decía y….

-Espero que no lo estés considerando Candy, además ¿Cómo podemos saber tu cumpleaños? Si eres una huérfana

-Elisa

-Annie, sabes me entere que Candy, no se conformó con Archie ni Stear, ahora anda tras Terrence

-¡Basta Elisa!

-¿Me golpearas de nuevo?

-No te golpee

-Te recuerdo que por tu culpa me hice daño

-Solo fue un empujón, nunca me imaginé que fueras tan delicada

-Si lo soy y tú eres una vulgar huérfana

-Tal vez, pero lo prefiero a aparentar ser una hipócrita como tu

Elisa la fulmino con la mirada, pero en aquel momento llego la hermana Grey por lo que no pudo hacer más.

.

.

.

-Candy, te advertí que te alejaras de él

-Ya basta Annie, te desconozco

-Yo también

-No tengo la culpa de que Archie me quiera ¿O sí?

-¿Me lo restregaras en la cara?

-No es eso, solo que…

-No te preocupes, solo te advierto que no te lo dejare

-Pero Annie…

-El me amara y tú te quedaras sola como debió ser, ¿Acaso no estabas triste por la muerte de Anthony?

-Annie…

-Ahora veo que no es así

-¿Cómo te at…?

-Si no te alejas de él, atente a las consecuencias –La empujo fuertemente, nunca imagino que Annie tuviera tanta fuerza –Lastima que ya no exista esa hermana que durante mucho tiempo considere que lo eras

-Sí y es una lástima que la dulce Annie se convirtiera en una egoísta

-Bien, quedas advertida

Candy la vio alejarse, Annie sintió una fuerte oleada de enojo por lo que estaba planeando hacerle algo realmente malo, debía averiguar aunque no sería difícil pues bien sabía que Candy era fácil de manipular y muy fácil de engañar, bastaría con unas palabras amables de su parte para tenderle una trampa cuando menos se lo esperara.

 _"_ _Me las pagaras Candy, por haberte interpuesto entre Archie y yo"_ pensaba mientras miraba a lo lejos la habitación de Archie desde su alcoba

.

.

.

Candy y Patty se encontraban en la segunda colina de Pony, esperando que el receso terminara para ir a su siguiente clase, aquel día estaba soleado y se veía un paisaje realmente hermoso, por eso habían decidido descansar un rato en aquel hermosos lugar, Clin jugueteaba a su alrededor, mientras Patty se armaba de valor para preguntarle lo que había escuchado anoche desde su habitación.

-Candy ¿Se conocían?

-¿De qué hablas Patty?

-De ti y Annie

Candy se quedó congelada ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Patty, quien esperaba la respuesta y miraba atentamente la reacción de la rubia.

-No –Candy miro hacia otro lado

-No me mientas, por favor, somos amigas ¿No?

-Si –Bajo la mirada –Confiare en ti Patty y te contare mi historia, además necesito desahogarme

-Gracias

.

.

.

-Hola Archie

Archie suspiro de fastidio y volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba coquetamente, no era que ella fuera mala o fastidiosa como Elisa pero simplemente no le gustaba, por más hermosa que fuera no era Candy, pero al parecer ella no lo entendía.

-Hola Annie

-Tengo algo para ti –Comento mientras le entregaba un paquete –Lo hice con mucho amor para ti

-Gracias, Annie –Dijo cortésmente sin ser grosero, tomo el regalo y le regalo una media sonrisa –Debo irme

-Archie

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bésame por favor –Annie se le colgó al cuello, dejándolo impresionado

 _"_ _Annie nunca fue así, ¿Qué le pasa ahora?"_ se preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse de ella con la mayor amabilidad posible _"¿Qué…?"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de la joven que presionaba suavemente pero de manera insistente sus labios.

-¿Archie? –Susurro Candy sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic :D espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **Esme05,**_ _ **Guest,**_ _ **Brisi,**_ _ **Merlia, LizCarter asi es liz aqui ya empiezan las confusiones de nuestra Candy y Terry jejeje,**_ _ **yadis30**_ __ _ **muchas gracias yadis jejeje y si se quedara con terry ;D ya lo decidi**_ _ **Denisgranchester muchas gracias si se quedara con el jejeje :D**_ __

 _ **muchas gracias a todos y a los que me faltaron igual muchas gracias ;D anuncio que si sera un terryfic, espero que les guste si alguien quiere que se quede con archie haganmelo saber y entonces hare un final alterno para los que desean verla con archie :D**_

 _ **lindo fin de semana y les aviso que si puedo actualizare mañana despues de la escuela es decir en la tarde y si no nos vemos el lunes aqui sin falta :D jejejej saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 EL FESTIVAL DE PRIMAVERA

-¿Archie? –Susurro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían

Archie se percató de su presencia e intento nuevamente separarse de la morena que no le soltaba, inmediatamente Candy le pidió a Patty que se alejaran de ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Te amo

-¡Basta Annie! Lo lamento pero no te amo, lo siento mucho –Dijo el joven molesto

Annie impactada por sus palabras y ofendida lo soltó, inmediatamente las lágrimas recurrieron a sus ojos y miro con fiereza a Archie, quien ahora se sentía mal pero no sabía cómo hacerle entender a aquella joven que no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera simpatía.

-No te perdono –Soltó de pronto la joven

-No te he pedido perdón, además es la verdad

-¡Basta!

Archie la miro arrepentido por la rudeza de sus palabras –Perdóname Annie, pero es que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, porque tengo a alguien especial y…

-Ella es una traidora

-No hables de lo que no sabes

-Te demostrare que no miento, Archibald

-Tú eres igual a Elisa, ambas son unas mentirosas y malvadas con los demás…

-No es así, solo digo la verdad, Candy está viéndose aun con Terrence Grandchester y además también le da alas a tu hermano…

-Eres una mentirosa y no tengo porque escucharte, yo sé que no es verdad –Dijo comenzando a caminar –No perderé más mi tiempo con alguien como tu

Annie lo observo irse, dejándola sola, inmediatamente molesta se fue en dirección contraria pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de idear un plan perfecto para que Archie se fijara en ella.

" _Serás mío, Archibald"_ pensó molesta

.

.

.

-¡Candy!

-Hola, Archibald –Candy no entendía porque pero el ver a Archie besándose con su ex mejor amiga le había molestado demasiado, pero aun no podía comprender lo que le decía el corazón con respecto a esta situación, solo sabía que le molestaba de sobremanera

-Princesa, no me hables de esa manera –Suplico tomándola de las manos –Ella me beso a mi

Candy lo miro sorprendida pero de inmediato pensó en la situación en la que él, la había encontrado en aquella ocasión que Terrence…no podía molestarse con él, finalmente había sido demasiado comprensivo y paciente con ella –No tienes que darme explica…

-Nunca te cambiaría por nadie, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi gatita hermosa, nunca debes dudarlo ni por un segundo

Candy se sonrojo levemente pero le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme estar a tu lado y por dejarme entrar a tu corazón.

-Archie…

-Te amo, Candy –Le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios antes de partir a clases.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquel incidente, al parecer Annie se había apartado de Archie, algo que a la vez tranquilizaba e inquietaba a Candy, pero decidió no darle más importancia menos aquel día; aquella era una hermosa mañana de mayo perfecto para el festival que se llevaría a cabo en el colegio San Pablo, Candy inmediatamente se puso de pie feliz, estaría con Archie y lo mejor podría estar en el carro adornado de miles de flores con todas las demás jóvenes nacidas en ese mes y lo mejor es que al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños, Archie le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Candy –Patty la esperaba en el pasillo, ella inmediatamente le sonrió y la invito a pasar

-Buen día, Patty

-Vine a ayudarte

-Gracias

-Debes quedar hermosa para Archie –Comento la joven sonriéndole, provocando el sonrojo de la joven rubia, quien la miro sonriente

.

.

.

-Odio que Candy, vaya a estar en el carro como espíritu de la primavera, no se lo merece

-Cálmate Elisa

-Debemos hacer algo

-Ya lo hice

Annie Britter estaba atrás de ellas mientras sonreía

-¿Qué hiciste, Annie?

-No diré nada, se darán cuenta después, en el momento justo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nos vemos luego Elisa, Kate

Annie se fue sin decir una sola palabra dejando con la duda a ambas jóvenes que la observaron partir, confundidas por lo que la joven morena había planeado.

.

.

.

El festival había dado comienzo y Candy junto a los demás espíritus de primavera estaban en el carro luciendo hermosas con vestidos hermosos entre las flores pero para Terrence, había solo un hermoso Angel entre aquellas rosas y esa era; Candy.

Archibald por su parte también estaba mirando a la rubia que estaba más hermosa que nunca, no podía imaginarse entonces cuando la joven fuera mayor.

 _"_ _Si así es de hermosa ahora en sus 15 primaveras…será aún más hermosa cuando sea mayor…entonces será la señora Cornwall"_ pensó admirando la belleza de su novia.

Annie miraba a Archibald quien no despegaba el ojo de Candy, pero su sonrisa se pronunció más al saber lo que pasaría en el baile, pues tenía planeado separar a Archibald definitivamente de Candy.

.

.

.

Terrence miraba la nota que le había llegado aquella mañana aun sin poder creer su suerte, pues ahora podría demostrar que Candy seria toda suya y que en verdad no estaba tan enamorada de Archibald como pensaba.

 _"_ _Te espero en la segunda colina de Pony, a las 8 no tardes…Candy"_

Mientras el baile estaba en todo su esplendor, el partió hacia la colina de Pony, Annie se dio cuenta de esto y simplemente sonrió, volteando a ver a cierta chica rubia que estaba enfrente de ella con la familia Ardley.

 _"_ _Esto no podría ser más perfecto…"_ pensó triunfante

Candy tomo la nota que Patty le estaba dando, mientras ella miraba tímidamente a Stear, con quien había estado bailando toda la tarde y él estaba encantado con la bella joven.

 _"_ _Te espero en la segunda colina de Pony, lamento mucho mi comportamiento, Candy deseo tener de nuevo a mi hermana por favor, tengo miedo… Annie"_

-Annie –Murmuro

-¿Qué ocurre, Candy?

-Nada Stear, por favor si viene Archie le puedes decir que me disculpe pero que volveré en un rato

-Claro pero… -No le dio tiempo de completar la frase pues la rubia ya se había ido

.

.

.

-¿Annie? –Candy buscaba con la mirada a Annie, pero no la hallaba, en aquel momento salió detrás del árbol la figura de Terrence -¿Qué haces aquí?

El la miro confuso –Tu…tú me citaste aquí

-¿Yo?

-¿No lo hiciste?

-No por supuesto que no

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alguien me cito… -Dijo nerviosa

Terrence se acercó a ella -¿Quién Candy?

-No mencionaba el nombre –Mintió

-¿Viniste entonces por curiosidad?

-Si

-No te creo

-No me importa y dado que la persona que iba a ver no está aquí, mejor me voy

-¡Espera!

El tomo de la muñeca para hacerla que lo viera, Candy lo miro sorprendida -¿Qué te ocurre? Suéltame

-No –La halo hacia él y la miro intensamente –Candy hay algo que… -Terrence se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quien no entendía ¿porque diablos no se hacía a un lado? El agarre de Terrence no era tan fuerte como para que se quedara ahí, entonces ¿Qué la detenía? La respuesta era obvia, se había perdido en la intensidad de la mirada de los zafiros azules que tenía enfrente.

-¿Candy?

Archie y Annie se encontraban detrás de ellos, en aquel momento Candy entendió todo y comprendió porque estaba ahí, Annie había cumplido su promesa y no solo eso…

De pronto también aparecieron otras personas, Elisa y Neil quienes miraban sonrientes a Candy, también una de las hermanas.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Hermana Margaret…nosotros

-¡Ves como tenía razón, Archie, ella te ha estado mintiendo!

Candy miro con verdadero odio a Annie y por primera vez en su vida deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberla conocido nunca, jamás pensó que esa niña tímida y miedosa se fuera a convertir en su peor pesadilla.

-Candice White Ardley ¿Puedes explicarme que haces aquí con Terrence?

-Vera hermana, recib…

-Es obvio hermana, Candy le da sus favores a los jóvenes, primero fue Archibald, después Stear y ahora Terrence

-¡¿Cómo te at…?!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Elisa?! –Se escandalizo la hermana Margaret

-Que no es la primera vez que Candy, esta con un hombre, además de que antes de ellos estuvo nuestro primo Anthony, quien por desgracia murió por su culpa

Candy la miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo la culpaba de la muerte de Anthony? ¿Porque?

-Candy ven conmigo

-Pero…

-Que vengas te digo

Terrence la quiso detener pero la hermana Margaret lo fulmino con la mirada –Terrence vete a tu cuarto después iremos por ti

-Archie –Candy miro al joven que la miraba como si no pudiera aun creer lo que había visto, de nuevo su Candy se besaría con aquel tipo… ¡No lo podía creer! –No es lo que…

-No me interesa

Archie se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, dejando a una Candy destrozada por su rechazo, miro a Annie con verdadero y profundo odio antes de acercarse a ella –Te odio, jamás pensé que te odiaría, después de todo lo que pasamos juntas

-No sé de qué hablas –Dijo está molesta pero preocupada a la vez

-Del hogar de Pony, Annie, sabes bien de que hablo

-No conozco ese lugar

-Dios dijo que si lo negabas él también lo hará, en su debido momento, claro, espero que no te arrepientas, Annie

Annie la miro molesta pero decidió no añadir más e irse de ahí, sin percatarse que Elisa y Neil vieron todo esto atentos a cada palabra que decían las jóvenes.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creer que me vuelva a hacer esto, pero ahora si vera ese Grandchester!

-¡Cálmate Archie!

-¡No Stear, ¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Me estaban poniendo los cuernos!

-¡No creo que en verdad, Candy lo haya hecho!

-¡¿porque la defiendes?! ¡Yo soy tu hermano!

-¡La conocemos, ella sería incapaz!

-¡Grandchester!

Antes de que Stear terminara de reaccionar el puño de Archie se estrelló en el rostro de Terrence quien estaba distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos que recibió de lleno el golpe sin poder defenderse.

Terrence lo miro incrédulo -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Te lo advertí!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la dirección…

-¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado?!

-¡Le repito que no es verdad!

-¡No me alces la voz, señorita Ardley, queda expulsada del colegio!

-¿Expulsada?

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa pero no se porque o que le pasaba a la pagina que no permitia subir historias desde el lunes en la noche pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y subire los demas que ya tengo de los demas fics, tambien ya actualice el de me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo y pronto estare escribiendo el final :D que nervios jejejej espero que les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por su apoyo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 EXPULSADOS

Candy estaba en su habitación recogiendo sus pertenencias, en unas horas vendría por ella George quien la llevaría a la mansión Ardley, aun no entendía…

 _"_ _¿Porque rayos no entenderá esa directora, cabeza dura?"_ pensó molesta " _Es una necia"_

-Yo no hice nada malo

-Yo te creo

-¡Patty!

-Perdóname si entre así, pero me pidieron avisarte que ya llegaron por ti

-Perfecto… _-"Ahora debo enfrentarme al enojo de la tía abuela"_ –Gracias Patty

-Por nada, Candy –Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presente en ella –Lo siento…te voy a extrañar tanto –No pudo más y sollozo

-Yo también Patty –La abrazo –Pero podemos seguir en contacto ¿No?

-Claro

-Bien, no llores más, aun esta Stear –Le guiño un ojo a lo que la joven se sonrojo –Nos vemos

-Adiós Candy

.

.

.

-¡Es increíble Candice!

-Tía abuela déjeme explicarle no…

-No hay explicación alguna que justifique tu comportamiento, ¡Ay! No sé por qué William se empeñó en enviarte a este colegio, pero ahora yo me hare cargo de tu educación

-Pero…

-No dejare que manches más el apellido Ardley, eres una y como tal deberás comportarte ¿Entendido?

-Pero…

-Ahora ya vámonos, pero ni creas Candy que estarás holgazaneando por ahí, tendrás maestros en casa –No dejo hablar a la rubia –George vámonos

-Si señora –Tomo la maleta de Candy –Vamos señorita

Candy los siguió no sin antes mirar hacia el jardín donde estaba un joven de cabello castaño mirándola irse, en sus manos traía a Clin, Candy no había podido encontrarlo y ahora ya sabía porque.

" _Creo que es mejor que se quede aquí_ " pensó antes de seguir caminando

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creer que la expulsaran! –Exclamo indignado Stear

-Yo tampoco

-¿Porque no expulsaron a Terrence?

-Creo que lo harán

-¡¿Qué?!

Archie se encogió de hombros –Escuche a la madre hablar con el padre de Grandchester

-Dudo que el duque lo permita…

-Yo creo que esta fastidiado y no lo culpo yo también lo estaría con un hijo como ese

-Solo espero que la tía abuela no sea tan drástica con Candy

-Yo también, pero no me preocupare más por ella

-¿Sigues molesto?

-Es más que eso, no puede ser que haya sido tan falsa conmigo

-No creo que ella haya sido así, más bien Terrence se aprovechaba de esos encuentros

-Candy no es tan inocente ¿No crees?

-Por dios esas palabras no son tuyas, Archibald, son de Annie o de Elisa

Archie simplemente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Pero que le ha picado…

.

.

.

-Vamos Clin –Lo tomo –Iras conmigo a Escocia y veras que te divertirás –Comento pensando en el hermoso paisaje que lo esperaba

-No iras a Escocia

-Padre, no sabe que debe tocar antes de entrar

-No estoy para juegos, Terrence, me has decepcionado

-Ya estamos a mano padre

-¡Basta! No tolerare más tu insolencia, iras conmigo al castillo y comenzaras tu labor como futuro duque de Grandchester, estudiaras en casa y después te iras a Oxford.

-No lo hare padre

-Lo harás porque yo digo

-Tú no eres el dueño de mi vida

-Eres demasiado inmaduro para saber lo que te conviene, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia…Vámonos

Terrence lo miro con odio profundo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y salir detrás de él, con Clin en brazos, no lo dejaría, además sería el único recuerdo que tendría de Candy, de quien no sabe a dónde se la llevaron.

.

.

.

-Bien Candice, esta será tu habitación, a partir de mañana llegara un profesor para comenzar tus clases y conmigo también leerás alguno que otro libro de modales y protocolos que debes seguir forzosamente

-Bien –Murmuro la joven molesta

-Te espero abajo para cenar, no tardes Candice

 _"_ _No entiendo, ¿por qué se esfuerza tanto en mi educación? Se supone que me odia… ¿O no?"_ pensó mientras dejaba algunas cosas antes de bajar al comedor

.

.

.

-Archie

-¿Patty?

-Candy dejo esta carta para ti –Le ofreció un sobre cerrado –Archie no seas tan duro con ella, además ella te ama me lo dijo, tal vez las cosas no son como parezcan por eso te pido que pienses bien lo que harás ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias Patty –Tomo la carta

-Y si no es molestia –Se sonrojo –Le puedes entregar esta carta a Stear, por favor

Archie sonrió divertido –Claro que si

-Gracias

" _Seguramente es la respuesta a la que él le envió…"_ pensó mientras miraba a la joven alejarse sonrojada

Al llegar a su cuarto tomo la carta de Candy y comenzó a leerla.

 _Querido Archie,_

 _Por favor espero que me puedas perdonar, pero lo único que puedo decir es que fue una trampa, yo me veria con Annie en la segunda Colina de Pony, Archie ella y yo ya nos conocíamos del Hogar, pero por favor no le digas a nadie_

 _Hemos tenido problemas y es porque ella…bueno, creo que ya lo sabes ¿No? Ella me envió una nota diciendo que deseaba hablarme y deseaba que retomáramos la amistad, fui muy ingenua Archie y le creí._

 _Terrence también recibió una nota diciendo que yo deseaba verlo, pero no fui yo, pues jamás haría algo que te lastimara, como sé que te dolió encontrarme así, alguien fue y estoy casi segura…no…estoy segura de que Annie lo hizo._

 _Espero que puedas perdonarme porque la verdad Archie…Te amo_

 _Candy_

Archie sonrió ante esta última frase…

 _"_ _Te amo"_ pensó como si la voz de Candy estuviera en su cabeza llamándole

-También te amo Candy –Susurro mientras sostenía fuertemente la carta de su amada _"Mañana iré a la mansión para buscarte y aclarar todo, Candy, fui un imbécil…me cegaron los celos y no confié en ti amor, pero….no volverá a pasar"_

Mirando la luna se prometió que no volvería a fallarle de aquella manera a su amada, no volvería a desconfiar de la palabra de Candy, quien nunca decía una mentira, suspiro mientras la pequeña brisa que se colaba entre los cortinales entraba sin previo aviso a su alcoba refrescando sus ideas y dejando atrás el enojo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic :D**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando jejejej :D si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jijij no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 CONFUSIONES

Candy se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de los Ardley leyendo tranquilamente un libro que el maestro le había pedido que leyera, que la tía Elroy le había contratado para que le enseñara aunque pensaba todavía ¿porque se empecinaba la tía, si en realidad la odiaba?

En ese momento escucho como alguien entraba por el jardín de la mansión como huyendo de algo y entonces….

-¡Terrence!

Le miro confundida al verlo ahí, al igual que él la miraba sorprendido, no entendía como era que Clin le hubiera hecho llegar hasta ella.

-Candy

La rubia de pronto sintiendo como Clin, saltaba a su regazo, por lo que inmediatamente lo abrazo y sonrió al tener de nuevo cerca a su amigo, mientras Terrence le miraba sonriendo tiernamente ante la escena

-¡Qué bueno es verte, Clin!

 _"_ _Que dulce se ve cuando sonríe…"_ pensó Terrence

-¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence?

-Vine con mi padre a Londres

-¡Oh! ¿Te va bien?

El joven se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su sonrisa burlona de sus labios –Eso no le interesa a mi padre, el duque de Grandchester, como todo Grandchester tampoco debe importarme a mí –Comento amargamente

-Creo que tú eres diferente –Aseguro la rubia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres una buena persona Terrence ¿O me equivoco?

-No lo se

-¿Tan mala opinión tienes de ti mismo?

-No me he portado bien

-¿Solo porque rompes las reglas?

-Si

-¿Has matado a alguien?

-No

-¿Has robado?

-No por necesidad –Guiño un ojo

-Eres increíble –Dijo sarcásticamente la joven –Dudo que lo hagas, eres una buena persona –Repitió sonriéndole

-Gracias, eres la primera que piensa eso y…la primer joven que no me teme

-¿Porque debería temerte? –Pregunto inocentemente la joven

-Porque no se dicen cosas buenas de mi

-No creo en habladurías de la gente, no se puede juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo

Terrence la miro sorprendido –Creo que será mejor que... ¿Cómo estás?

-No puedo quejarme –Dijo sonriente –La tía Elroy me ha puesto un maestro para que siga enseñándome, no salgo mucho a la calle, pero siempre me deja estar en el jardín junto a las rosas de Anthony

-¿Anthony?

Candy le miro tristemente –Era mi primo y…una persona muy especial para mi

-¿Era? –Terrence enarco una ceja mientras la miraba con confusión

-Si…murió

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba el joven, Candy se veía devastada al pronunciar las últimas palabras _"Murió"_

-¿Cómo?

-Se cayó de un caballo, cuando…era la reunión familiar…de los Ardley, en donde me presentaron como….miembro de la familia –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los bellos ojos de la joven

-¿Cómo miembro? ¿Qué no lo eres?

Candy negó suavemente con la cabeza, Terrence la miro sorprendido –Fui adoptada por el tío abuelo William Ardley, Anthony era…una buena persona, muy querido por…todos…aun no puedo asimilar…que… -Se le quebró la voz por lo que no pudo continuar.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él? –Dijo un tanto molesto – ¿Antes o después de su muerte?

-Terrence…

-¿Estas enamorada de un muerto?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Responde! –La sujeto por los hombros para halarla hacia el -¡¿Cómo puedes seguir amándolo?! ¡Está muerto!

-Ya no… ¡Yo amo a Archie!

-¡A ese niño mimado y vanidoso, ja! –Dijo burlonamente

-¡No le digas as!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Archie es…!

-¿Qué? No me dirás que es una persona nada superficial, dulce y nada presumido, porque no te creeré –Se acercó a ella, sus rostros quedaron muy cercas uno del otro -¿Besa bien?

Candy se sonrojo ante la pregunta atrevida de Terrence –Eso… ¡No te importa! –Trato de alejarse pero él se lo impidió, tomándola con más fuerza

-Esto es besar, Candy –De pronto Terrence termino con la distancia entre ambos para robarle un beso y el aliento a la joven que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió como los labios de Terrence, presionaban los suyos con fuerza e insistencia, pero a la vez amablemente, pues la presión no era ruda, aunque trataba de abrir su boca, la cual termino por abrir la joven, permitiendo el paso a la lengua de Terrence quien soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como la joven se rendía, comenzó a rodearla de la cintura para atraerla más hacia a él, mientras continuaba con su beso.

 _"_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?...Archie nunca me ha besado así…pero porque… ¿porque deseo más? ¿Porque siento esto? ¡Oh dios! Creo que…no es imposible, Candy, ¡quítalo!"_ pensaba desesperadamente la joven, al acto siguiente le propino un hincapié haciendo que el la soltara, mientras gemía del dolor.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –Gritaba la joven mientras corría lejos de él, con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, esta vez de impotencia y confusión.

Terrence la vio alejarse, mientras la brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro, sintiendo por primera vez lo que nunca había sentido, que aquella joven estaba haciendo que fuera más real día con día y entonces supo que no podría vivir sin ella nunca más, que la necesitaría como el aire al respirar, que la necesitaría para que su existencia tuviera razón de ser, era porque había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento….amor.

-La amo… -Murmuro sintiendo como se alocaba su corazón dentro de su pecho afirmando lo que había dicho, por primera vez escuchándolo…

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste jejejeje ;D si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien :D no hay limites y espero que les siga gustando :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por leer mi fic :D_**

 ** _nota importante: del 13 al 18 de septiembre no estare actualizando, pues saldre del pais de vacaciones jejejeje por lo que no habra actualizacion en ninguna de mis historias pero espero poder actualizarlas lo mas posible para no dejarlos tanto tiempo jejeje_**

 ** _espero que les guste y gracias por su apoyo y comprension :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAP 10 UN BAILE CON LOS GRANDCHESTE I

Había pasado ya varios días desde la última vez que Candy había visto a Terrence, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, en ese primer beso entre ellos, que le había dejado una sensación extrañamente hermosa y placentera, aun sentía el roce de los labios de Terrence, su lengua tocando suavemente la suya.

-¡Pero que rayos piensas en ese truhan, Candy! –Se golpeó la cabeza antes de salir de su alcoba

Archie la había visitado frecuentemente, algo que le daba mucho que pensar, pues pese a que estaba segura de que lo mejor era quedarse con Archie, su corazón se resistía, no sentía lo mismo estando con el que la vez que Terrence la beso de aquella forma.

 _"_ _¿Porque? Debo dejar de pensar en eso…"_ pensó molesta

-Señorita Candy, la tía abuela le espera en el estudio –Anuncio la mucama

-Gracias Vicky

Se dirigió hacia el estudio inmediatamente para ver qué era lo que la tía abuela deseaba, cuando entro se encontró con los demás jóvenes estaban todos e incluso Annie Britter.

-¡Candy amor!

-Archie…hola

Ambos se abrazaron un momento y después Stear se acercó para saludarla, mientras los Leagan y Annie le miraban molestos.

-Bien –Carraspeo la tía abuela para llamar la atención de sus nietos –Quiero que sepan que nos han invitado al baile de la familia Grandchester que se realizara este fin de semana en el castillo que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad –Anuncio sin preámbulos

-Pero solo a la familia Ardley ¿no tía?

-Si pero irán los Leagan como acompañantes y Annie Britter también ira como invitada de nosotros…

-Que bien –Comento sarcásticamente Archie –Si ellos vienen la fiesta será mejor ¿No Stear?

-Si claro

-Bien, Candice –Le llamo a la rubia quien inmediatamente la miro –George te llevara a escoger tu vestido junto con Elisa, les pido de favor que también acompañen a Annie.

-Si tía

-Archie por favor lleven ustedes a Neil junto con Mike que les llevara a escoger sus trajes ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Porque no vamos todos juntos?

-Porque es necesario ahorrar tiempo, ustedes deben volver al colegio y Candice tiene lección de baile en la tarde –Candy le miro sin entender ¿Desde cuándo…? –Es una dama muy reconocida y famosa, Candice, es bailarina y ha accedido a enseñarte, así que no lo desaproveches y date prisa.

Candy solo asintió sorprendida, aun preguntándose ¿porque la tía abuela se tomaba tantas atribuciones con ella? Si se supone que la odia. Elisa solo la miro con verdadero odio y envidia, mientras Annie le lanzaba miradas asesinas que si mataran la rubia ya estaría en el suelo.

.

.

.

-No entiendo… ¿Porque de pronto te interesa todo esto, Terrence?

-Solo quiero participar padre, quiero ir a ese baile que tu organizas cada año –Comento feliz

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esa petición? –Terrence le miro confundido -¿Con las invitaciones que enviaste a la familia Ardley? ¿Acaso creíste que no me enteraría?

-No pensé que te molestaría

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, pero pudiste avisarme ¿No?

-Al final te enteraste ¿No?

-¡Pero por mi secretario, no por ti, Terrence!

-No tengo ánimos de pelear padre

-Aunque no te guste me escucharas, Terrence, eres un Grandchester, ya es momento de que te comportes como tal ¿No crees?

-No, solo soy tu bastardo

-¡Basta!

Terrence le miro burlonamente y sin decir más salió de la habitación, dejando al duque de Grandchester con todo el enojo del mundo como siempre solía hacerlo, al principio era por llamar su atención, ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no la quería ni la necesitaba.

.

.

.

-Llegamos señorita Candy –George ayudo a bajar a la joven, mientras Elisa y Annie esperaban un momento para molestarla

-Gracias George

Entraron a la tienda de madame Charlotte, una de las boutiques más famosas de Londres y la más exquisita por su variedad y calidad en vestidos para las damas de sociedad.

-Buenos días Señoritas, ¿En qué puedo servirles? –Pregunto la vendedora al verlas entrar

-Deseamos ver los vestidos de fiestas por favor –Candy le sonrió dulcemente

La mujer sonrió ante la ternura que destilaba aquella sonrisa, un efecto que Candy siempre tenía hasta en la persona más testaruda del mundo –Bien, síganme por aquí, Señoritas

Elisa vio un vestido color rojo con un escote un tanto atrevido pero era perfecto para un baile con los Grandchester, además de que sería su oportunidad con Terrence.

-Es hermoso Elisa –Comento Annie mientras ella tomaba un vestido azul bastante lindo y elegante –Creo que me llevare este

-Se te vera hermoso, querida –Comento la pelirroja

Candy buscaba entre los vestidos, hasta que hallo uno de color verde esmeralda, muy parecido a… _"Anthony"_ pensó en aquella reunión donde tuvo que enfrentar los molestos comentarios de Elisa…" _Creo que me lo llevare"_

-No creo que ese se te vea bien, Candy

-Elisa tiene razón, deberías escoger otro que no vaya con tu color de ojos, Candy –Annie escogió otro vestido –Este es lindo

Escogió un vestido negro que no era para nada para las fiestas, parecía más para… -Yo…

-No niñas ese no es para fiesta –Interrumpió la vendedora -¡Oh! Ese es un hermoso vestido –Dijo señalando el vestido de Candy –Es un nuevo modelo, pensé que se me habían terminado, todas las señoritas de alta sociedad me lo encargaron ¿Se lo llevara?

-Si –Dijo Candy de pronto feliz por ver que aquel vestido era una buena elección

-Yo lo vi primero –Elisa estaba más que furiosa –Yo quiero ese vestido, Candy

Annie miro a Elisa de manera extraña, pues se veía también molesta pero también burlona ante el tono infantil que había adoptado de pronto la joven.

-No es verdad Elisa

-Candice…

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

La mujer también ignoro a la joven que hacia puchero para concentrarse en la rubia quien le miraba feliz, le dijo el precio y Elisa sonrió pensando que tal vez no podría pagarlo con lo que le había dado la tía abuela y ella pese a que tampoco tendría la cantidad, bien podría indicar que la familia Ardley le pagaría.

-Oh, no traigo suficiente –George, quien se había mantenido a distancia de las jóvenes, se acercó desde que vio la discusión entre las niñas

-Señorita Candy, si me permite –Dijo llamándola –Podemos liquidar el vestido después, estoy seguro que la vendedora no se negara –La aludida los miro incomprensivamente –Es la hija del señor William Ardley

-¿Ardley? ¿Es su hija?

-Así es, si le parece bien yo puedo venir a liquidar el vestido de la señorita

-Claro por supuesto, señor

-Bien, entonces vaya a probárselo –Dijo sonriéndole a la joven quien le regreso la sonrisa, saliendo disparada al probador.

Elisa solo se quedó echando humo ante la situación, planeando algo para dejarla pero con George sería imposible.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días rápidamente y llegaron al día de la fiesta de los Grandchester, Candy se encontraba mirándose en el espejo, admirando como se veía, reconociéndose detrás de toda esa elegante ropa, la tía abuela no había puesto objeción ante lo que gasto en zapatos y vestido, e incluso le había prestado las joyas de la madre de Anthony, que tenía guardadas en aquella mansión.

-Anthony… -Susurro cerrando los ojos

-Señorita Candy, ya la están esperando

-Gracias, enseguida voy Vicky

La tía abuela estaba con sus demás nietos en la entrada principal esperando que la joven bajara de su habitación, aunque el que estaba realmente desesperado era Archie, pues ya quería ver a su novia.

Stear había invitado a Patty, por lo que la joven también estaba ansiosa por ver a su amiga, los Leagan y Annie se encontraban en el automóvil sin ganas de ver a la joven, ni a nadie en realidad.

-Candy… -Archie quedo deslumbrado ante la joven tan hermosa que tenía enfrente, era tan bella como si fuera un sueño una ilusión, le miro de arriba abajo sin poder creerlo, no encontró palabras para describirla más que… _"es un Angel"_ pensó sonriéndole, mientras la joven también le sonreía.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **he vuelto jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y disculpen por la demora no era mi intencion demorarme pero las vacaciones fueron buenas el problema es que regrese a mi trabajo y habia mucho ya saben jejej pero sigo actualizando no abandono ningun fic :D lo juro**_

 _ **espero que les guste y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAP 11 UN BAILE CON LOS GRANDCHESTER II

Llegaron al castillo Grandchester, donde familias nobles yacían ingresando al lugar, en aquel momento se estaciono un automóvil frente a ellos de donde salieron la familia Ardley, estaba muy emocionada de asistir al baile, deseaba ver como se comportaba la realeza inglesa.

-Te ves hermosa Candy –Decía su amiga mientras ambas caminaba felices juntas delante de los jóvenes que veían a su respectiva pareja embobados.

-Tú también te vez bien, Patty

-Gracias Candy

En aquel momento salió Terrence quien estaba junto al duque recibiendo a los invitados, vio que la joven rubia había asistido, quiso ir inmediatamente a saludarla pero observo que detrás de ellas venia Archie.

-La familia Ardley –Susurro el asistente del duque quien le iba indicando la familia que entraría al castillo

-Bienvenidos, señora Ardley –Dijo saludando a la anciana –Señorita, jóvenes, por favor adelante, espero que pasen una velada agradable

-Muchas gracias

-Permítanme guiarlos –Dijo rápidamente Terrence colocándose al frente de Candy, quien al verlo se sonrojo levemente recordando aquel beso, ofreció un brazo a la joven, quien nerviosa lo tomo por cortesía como la tía Elroy le había dicho que se debía hacer.

-Gracias

-Tranquilo, hermano

-No es posible que siempre…busque la oportunidad de… -Dijo entrecortadamente apretando sus puños para tranquilizar su enojo

-Archie, ¿puedo ir a tu lado?

-No, lo lamento, Annie, ahora no soy buena compañía

-Pero…

Siguió avanzando alejándose de la pelinegra que le miraba molesta, pero el solo tenía ojos para ver a su amada Candy.

-Espero que se diviertan –Susurro el joven al llegar al gran salón donde yacía la gente platicando y saludando a las demás familias

-Gracias, eres todo un caballero, joven Grandchester –Tía Elroy se posiciono en el sillón que había al lado de una mesa para poder observar mejor todo el salón.

-Te ves hermosa, Candy

El joven le sonrió dulcemente, ella se puso más nerviosa de lo normal, sin entender aun porque se ponía así cada que tenía a Terrence cerca –Gracias…yo…

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, pecosa –Susurro dulcemente cerca de la joven, en ese momento Archie ya no lo soporto y se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Estas bien, amor?

-Si

-Te debo repetir que te alejes de…

-No, nos vemos Candy –Apretó fuertemente la mano de la joven al darle un beso, ella sintió que Terrence le dejaba un papel dentro de su mano, lo sujeto con fuerza para no perderlo, mientras observaba al joven irse.

-Candy…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Archie?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, estas un poco distraída, además de que no entiendo ¿Porque siempre dejas que ese tipo se te acerque tanto?

-Olvidémoslo ¿Te parece?

-Pero…

-Vamos, no tiene importancia –Lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo por bebidas

Annie miraba la escena desde lejos, molesta de que Candy siempre acaparara la atención de quienes ella deseaba tener su cariño, aunque en este caso deseaba algo más que cariño del castaño.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, hasta que Candy logro leer el papel que Terrence le había dejado en su mano donde simplemente ponía una frase significativa.

 _"_ _Te espero en el jardín, Terrence"_

Empezó a escabullirse del salón sin que Archie se diera cuenta, pues sabía que pasaría en el momento que él se percatara de que ella se vería en el jardín con Terrence, pero necesitaba aclararle que ese beso que sucedió entre ellos no significaba nada y no quería que volviera a pasar.

-Terrence…

Le llamo una vez que estuvo en el jardín donde el castaño se encontraba, ninguno de los dos se percató que eran vigilados por una persona.

-¡Hola Candy! –Dijo este emocionado de ver que la joven si había ido.

-Hola…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Candy le miraba avergonzada por lo de aquel día, pero armándose de valor, comenzó a hablar –Terrence no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo del otro día, por lo que te pido que…no me busques mas

-No te hagas ilusiones, Candy, no te traje al jardín para besarte

La rubia se sonrojo intensamente –Ni siquiera…quiero besarte ¿Qué no me escuchas? No quiero que vuelva a pasar aquel…

-Como tú digas, solo quería que vinieras porque estaba aburrido –Dijo molesto, mintiéndole a la joven, no era verdad nada pero no dejaría que una mujer pisotéala su orgullo.

-¡Eres un truhan!

-Si quieres irte nadie te lo está impidiendo, pecosa

-Claro que me voy, tonto

Candy estaba a punto de irse, cuando Terrence la tomo de la mano halándola hacia el, provocando así que sus cuerpos chocaran antes de caer al suelo, ella quedo encima de el, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, en el que para ellos fue eterno, Candy le miraba sonrojada mientras el joven se acercaba lentamente apreciando cada facción de la joven que tenía al frente, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla –Candy… -Susurro cuando sus labios ya estaban tan cerca de los de la joven, quien al sentir el aliento de Terrence se estremeció de inmediato, sintió mil cosas dentro de su ser, nunca había sentido tal cosa, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que sintió el tan esperado beso, Terrence había tomado aquello como una señal verde, terminando la distancia y culminando el beso que tanto deseaba darle, le abrazo fuertemente atrayéndola hacia él.

La joven se sentía extraña, pero realmente en el fondo de su ser se sentía feliz de que la hubiera besado, Terrence comenzó un lindo juego con su lengua dentro de la joven, quien simplemente se acoplo, era como si estuvieran perfectamente hechos el uno para el otro, ella rodeo a Terrence con un brazo mientras que el otro lo tenía sobre su hombro.

Se olvidaron del tiempo y de donde estaban solo importaba aquel hermoso momento, un momento que nadie les quitaría; hasta que Candy reacciono al ver el rostro de Archie dentro de su mente, inmediatamente se separó, sintiéndose realmente mal.

-No…no está bien –Susurro agitadamente

-¿Porque? –Pregunto mientras trataba de halarla hacia el

-No…perdóname pero esto no es correcto, además, yo…no…tú no me gustas

Terrence le miro entre molesto pero burlón –Repítelo hasta que te lo creas –Susurro mientras hacía a un lado a la joven, quedando el encima de ella, Candy se sonrojo –Esa manera de tocarme no es de alguien a quien no le gustes, tal vez un poco pero te gusto, Candy

-No seas…tan arrogante…no es verdad eso…

-Ya te lo dije repítelo hasta que te lo creas, porque esa reacción es que no te desagradaban mis besos del todo –Se puso de pie y se fue alejando de ahí, dejando a un confundida rubia, quien lentamente se incorporó pensando en lo que dijo pero de inmediato se enojó consigo misma y se levantó para irse directo al salón donde su novio estaba.

Al llegar al salón, encontró a la familia Ardley reunida en un rincón, sintió la mirada de Terrence sobre su piel, pero no hizo ningún comentario respecto a lo sucedido en el jardín, ni se dignó a mirarlo, simplemente clavo su mirada en el joven castaño que le sonreía amablemente.

Depuse de un rato, la tía Elroy anuncio que ya debían irse, por lo que rápidamente se encaminaron a la mansión para poder descansar, no vio a Terrence solo el duque de Grandchester estaba en la entrada principal despidiendo a los invitados.

.

.

.

-¿George? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto es una desgracia, señora Elroy

-¿Qué pasa?

Los jóvenes miraban atentos a lo que estaban hablando inmediatamente la tía Elroy les ordeno que se fueran a dormir, mientras se volvía hacia George quien estaba realmente preocupado.

-Mejor siéntese, señora Elroy

-Bien –Tomo asiento –Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-El señor William…

-¿William?

.

.

.

En el castillo de Grandchester, se encontraba Victor Grandchester, quien había observado toda la escena del jardín entre su hijo y la joven rubia, aquello no le agradaba del todo pero se daba cuenta de que había una oportunidad de retener para siempre a su hijo, para hacerlo sentar cabeza y lo más importante de apoderarse de una gran cantidad de negocios familiares, de la familia más importante en América, aquello le atraía y le atraía demasiado, ya sabía que existían algunos problemas, sobretodo porque el patriarca de esa familia al parecer siempre se encontraba en las sombras y la anciana Elroy era quien dedicaba su vida a realizar todo respecto a los negocios familiares aquello le daría ventaja.

-Mauricio –Llamo a su hombre de confianza –Investiga más sobre la familia Ardley, quiero saber todo y sobretodo como están las cosas en su familia hablando financieramente, en la actualidad

-Por supuesto mi lord

Victor Grandchester simplemente sonrió para sí mismo, mientras observaba un retrato que tenía enfrente, en el estaban Terrence, una mujer hermosa rubia y el, eran los pocos recuerdos felices que tenia de aquel lindo y corta vida de casados con el amor de su vida, pero no debía deprimirse, solo debía pensar en que le ganaría a esa mujer, no lograría nunca que su hijo se fuera a ningún lado y menos a buscarla.

-Eleonor… -Murmuro antes de bajar el retrato hacia el escritorio, mientras tomaba una copa de whisky y salir del estudio…

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley, la señora Elroy estaba tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, mientras pensaba en lo que George le había dicho, pues el telegrama era claro, había sucedido una desgracia en la familia y esto les afectaba a todos.

-No…no es verdad

-¿Señora Elroy?

-No…William…no –Dijo tocándose el lado izquierdo de su pecho, mientras agitadamente se levantaba, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón y se desplomo sobre el mayordomo quien la tomo para evitar un golpe terrible contra la mesa.

-¡¿Señora Elroy?! ¡Vicky!

Sacudió levemente a la señora Elroy pero no reaccionaba, inmediatamente el hombre trato de avanzar hacia la salida para poder ser escuchado por la servidumbre y pidiera ayuda, no debía morirse era en lo único que pensaba el hombre, no ahora, no ahora que….

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando ;D_**

 ** _Sophie hola linda muchas gracias por tu review jejeje se que todas deseamos que reviva anthony :D_**

 ** _antonella hale hola muchas gracias por tu hermoso review ;D espero que te siga gustando y no te preocupes al contrario disculpa la demora pero estaba un tanto enferma y luego el trabajo la escuela la presion ya sabes pero aqui sigo ;D_**

 ** _arely andley holi ;D muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y espero que la historia te siga gustando y por lo de la tia elroy concuerdo contigo siempre pense que la tia le tenia afecto a Candy pero cuando anthony fallece siento que ella tenia culpa por muchas cosas y termino tambien culpando a candy y por eso termino el poco cariño que tenia por ella_**

 ** _Jessica474 muchas gracias por tu hermoso review :D linda espero te siga gustando ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	12. CAPITULO 12 COMPLICACIONES

...

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?

-Rápido, llama al doctor, Vicky

Comenzaron a correr de aquí para allá, mientras George trataba de que la señora Elroy continuara con vida, aun tenia pulso pero era muy débil, ella no debía…no podía.

-Ya viene el doctor

El ruido provoco que todos en la mansión se despertaran, inmediatamente los jóvenes bajaron -¿Qué ocurre? –Candy fue la primera en llegar hasta donde estaba la anciana quien estaba inconsciente -¡Tía Elroy!

-Por favor chicos, esperen afuera…

-¡¿Qué le sucede?! –Candy estaba arrodillada junto a la anciana preocupada y desesperada

-Llévatela Archie, por favor

El joven se acercó a la joven para halarla hacia el para levantarla, pero la joven no deseaba apartarse de la tía, no podía creerlo, la señora que siempre vio tan fuerte, tan imponente, ahora…no, no podía ser.

-Vamos Candy –Archie la tomo de la cintura para llevarla lejos mientras la rubia comenzaba a sollozar

El doctor llego minutos después, rápidamente se acercó a la anciana e indico que era mejor que la llevaran a un hospital, así que George rápidamente se fue con ella y Stear, mientras los demás quedaron en la mansión tratando de asimilar todo y de prepararse para alcanzarlos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el castillo de los Grandchester, estaba Victor feliz por lo que había descubierto y mejor aún, que ya tenía a la familia Ardley en sus manos, eso sí deseaban recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

-Mauricio…

-Sí, mi lord

-Por favor cita a la señora Elroy Ardley

-Claro mi lord

Sonrió mientras leía los documentos que su abogado acaba de traerle, era increíble que casi todas las acciones y negocios más importantes de la familia Ardley hayan caído hasta él y todo por un estúpido descuido de parte del irresponsable patriarca de la familia.

.

.

.

En el hospital de Londres, donde estaba la señora Elroy, salieron por fin de la habitación para indicar que la señora Elroy había sido controlada pero que no debía tener alteraciones, disgustos ni sorpresas impactantes pues tal vez esta vez su corazón no aguantara, así mismo indico que ella no podía irse hasta que estuviera más estable.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-¡Tú no tienes nada que verle, Candy! Yo pasare –Elisa se adelantó pero sus primos se lo impidieron.

-No creo que sea buena idea con lo venenosa que eres, por favor doctor si alguien puede pasar, que sea Candy.

-Bien –Dijo un tanto confuso el doctor –Vamos, jovencita –Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien inmediatamente lo siguió.

Al entrar vio a la anciana despierta, ella la observo llorosa –Candy

-Tía abuela… -Susurro mientras se acercaba a la anciana –Debe estar tranquila, ¿Por qué no se duerme un rato?

La anciana negó con la cabeza –William, mi William

La rubia sabía lo que había pasado con su tutor, sentía una terrible pena porque ni siquiera había tenido el gusto de conocerle y de darle las gracias por su adopción.

-Tranquila tía abuela, todo estará bien –Ella volvió a negar

-Estamos en la ruina… -Murmuro

La joven no le importo aquello –Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es usted, por favor póngase bien –La joven comenzó a sollozar –La necesito tía abuela, por favor

-Candy…

En ese momento entro George –Tranquilícese señora Elroy, todo está bien –Dijo fingiendo calma y una sonrisa

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Bien, estaré entonces más tranquila si tú lo dices, George

Después de unos minutos ambos abandonaron la habitación para que las enfermeras atendieran a la anciana, quien comenzaba a sentir mucho cansancio.

-Señorita Candy, debemos ir con los Grandchester

-¿De qué hablas George?

-El señor duque, tiene todos o la mayoría de las acciones y negocios de la familia, no entiendo cómo llegaron a sus manos pero él los tiene.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Vamos?

-Claro

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Grandchester, George y Candy caminaron inmediatamente al estudio donde los esperaba el duque, quien al verlos ingresar sonrió amablemente y ofreció bebidas a las personas, quienes no aceptaron pues no deseaban realmente más que ir al grano.

-Bueno los papeles llegaron a mí como pago –Dijo sin rodeos

-¿Quién se los dio?

-Mi abogado, por parte de una familia humilde, que me debía mucho, ellos quisieron pagarme con esto –Dijo sacando la carpeta de terciopelo que tenía los documentos

-¿Y ellos como los consiguieron?

George sabía la respuesta pero debía hacerla.

-Fácil, el patriarca de los Ardley los perdió en el juego –Sonrió –Me comento que estaba perdido cuando jugaron y después fueron a la mansión en Escocia y ahí fue donde él les dio los documentos.

-¡Eso es tramposo, mi padre no sabía lo que hacía! –Exploto la rubia -¡Seguramente se lo robaron!

-Señorita Candy –George trataba de hacer que la joven se sentara nuevamente –Tranquilícese

-Como haya sido, Candy, yo tengo los papeles ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio? –George trataba de llegar a un arreglo razonable

-Es algo muy simple –Tomo un sorbo de su copa -¿Qué tal si unimos a nuestras familias?

-No le entiendo duque –George temía a lo que se refería

-Una boda tal vez, bien…iré al grano si Candy se casa con Terrence yo le devolveré los papeles.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Candy se sonrojo ante la propuesta del duque, de enojo, coraje y vergüenza de ser tratada como un objeto, como un intercambio de oveja por dinero, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese hombre?

-Piénsalo, Candy…pero no demasiado –Dijo sonriendo –Bien eso era todo…

-¡Pero, ¿Cómo…?!

-Gracias señor duque, nosotros le avisaremos esta misma noche, vamos Señorita Candy

-George…

Ambos salieron del castillo dejando a Victor regocijándose completamente de la situación pues a la joven no le quedaría de otra que aceptar el trato, un trato que realmente si ella lo pensaba bien salía ganando, al menos eso pensaba el duque, le estaba haciendo un favor en convertirla en una duquesa; la rubia no pensaba eso, se sentía realmente denigrada al pensar que sería vendida como mercancía, pero también pensaba en su familia, en su tía, en sus primos y en su fallecido tutor, su padre.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa estoy en examenes y presionada en el trabajo disculpen si me tardo :(**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste :D**_

 _ **rgranchester muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en verdad no es mi intencion solo que a veces estoy apretada de tiempo en mi trabajo y luego en la escuela tengo evaluaciones y como son los sabados pues entre semana he tenido que estudiar :(**_

 _ **Rubi hola rubi muchas gracias :D esto aun no termina jejeje pero espero que te siga gustando jiji ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL INICIO DE UNA MENTIRA

...

* * *

Candy se encontraba en el gran estudio donde solía pasarse horas su tía abuela, estaba tan molesta pues por una parte deseaba tanto que su familia siguiera tranquila y feliz pero por otra parte no podía creer que para eso tuviera que sacrificar su propia felicidad y…el amor de Archie.

-No puedo…no puedo hacerle eso a…Archie –Murmuraba tristemente mientras George le miraba tristemente

-Candy es la única forma…no creo que el señor Williams este muerto realmente pero…necesito buscarlo y eso llevara tiempo…por otra parte no debemos perder de nuestras manos lo que le pertenece legítimamente a la familia Ardley…tú tienes la oportunidad de que vuelvan a nuestro poder.

La joven rubia bajo la mirada triste -¿Porque? ¿Porque yo?

-La boda después podrá invalidarse cuando ustedes lo decidan, no tienes por qué seguir con el cuándo Williams regrese, él te ayudara a deshacerte de Terrence y por otra parte la boda no será tan pronto, por lo menos tardaremos 5 meses para los preparativos.

-¿Y Archie?

George miro tristemente a la joven. –Lo lamento Candy, pero…deberás romperle el corazón, tu sabrás si le dices la verdad o…

-¡¿Le miento, no?! –Dijo perdiendo los estribos

-Es eso o que le digas la verdad, pero sabemos bien que el joven Archie nunca permitirá que usted se sacrifique, antes preferirá buscar a su tío o recurrir a sus padres, o bien en último de los casos estoy seguro que golpeara a los Grandchester lo cual solo nos acarea más consecuencias.

La rubia lo medito un momento, pues entre todo lo que George decía, tenía razón, Archie siempre era muy impulsivo y se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones y lo cual era peor era capaz de mantenerla lejos de todo este asunto para el resolverlo por su cuenta, pero sabían perfectamente bien que no lo lograría, pues el duque de Grandchester se había encaprichado a que Candy fuera la futura esposa de Terrence.

-¿Qué hare…? –Murmuro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo _"Anthony… ¿Qué debo hacer…?"_ pensaba tristemente

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo tratando de olvidarse ya de la hermosa y angelical mirada de la joven que tanto le gustaba, cuando en aquel momento ingreso su padre, con una sonrisa triunfante, Terrence sabía perfectamente bien que cuando su padre estaba de buen humor y esa boba sonrisa era porque su objetivo estaba por cumplirse.

-Terrence mañana por la noche tendremos una cena te pido de favor que te comportes ¿Si?

-Con que una cena… ¿Esta vez qué tipo de condes o condesas vendrán padres? O tal vez sea el rey de Inglaterra ¿No? –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Muy gracioso, mañana cuando veas quienes vendrán a la cena no estarás tan divertido –Dijo sonriente

-¿Qué…? –Su padre se retiró dejándolo con la palabra en la boca _"¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos?"_ pensaba el joven inquieto.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Candy esperaba a Archie para poder platicar con él, respecto a lo que había decidido…

-¿Candy? ¿Qué haces despierta tan noche?

-Hola –Dijo sin mirarlo –Te estaba esperando

-No tenías que hacerlo, pequeña princesa –Dijo sonriente

-Necesito hablar contigo –Dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

-¿Qué ocurre?

La joven tomo aire para armarse de valor para poder dar la vuelta y darle la cara a su novio.

Los ojos castaños le miraron confundidos y los verdes esmeralda le miraron entre tristeza y frialdad, la poca frialdad que la rubia podía proyectar.

-Esto debe…terminar

Archie sintió su corazón partir en dos…" _¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿Quiere terminar conmigo? Pero… ¿Porque?"_

-¿Porque…? –Se trató de acercar a su novia pero ella se alejó –Candy…

-Yo…amo a otro

 _"_ _Yo…amo a otro…a otro…amo a otro_ " esas palabras cruzaron como cuchillas filosas en el corazón del joven quien tomo a la rubia molesto sacudiéndola fuertemente, sin medir su fuerza ni sus consecuencias.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡No te creo! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Cómo diablos…?!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Respóndeme, maldita farsante! ¡Mentirosa!

-¡Archie!

-¡Joven Archie!

-¡Respóndeme Candice! ¡Eres una…! –Iba a abofetearla cuando George y Stear los alcanzaron y detuvieron a Archie.

-¡Cálmate Archie!

-¡Suéltame Stear!

-¡Perdóname….perdóname! –Grito la rubia saliendo del gran salón dejando a los tres hombres solos.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso, Archie?!

-¡Que soy un idiota, eso paso! –Grito saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Stear miro a George, pero este solo movió la cabeza y salió del salón triste.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la joven se encontraba camino al gran castillo de los Grandchester junto a George quien era ahora su confidente y su único amigo, pues después de lo que le había hecho a Archie, provocaría que Stear también se molestara con ella, pues finalmente Archie era su hermano y Elisa y Annie siempre estaban en su contra. Patty tal vez estaría con ella pero no la pondría a escoger entre ella y Stear.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a esto? No entendía ¿Cómo toda la familia Ardley había quedado en manos de los Grandchester? ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pasado con su tutor? ¿Algún día Archie le perdonaría y…? no ya no sería posible nada con él.

Lagrimas nuevas comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas cuando pasaron por el portón del castillo.

-Señorita Candy…lamento mucho que todo haya caído en sus manos…pero en cuanto Williams….

-No te preocupes George –Dijo tristemente –Soy la única que puede hacer algo por ellos y lo hare…finalmente ellos hicieron más por mí y…nunca terminare de agradecerles que me hayan…adoptado y me hayan aceptado como una más de los Ardley.

 _"_ _Espero que Williams llegue antes…porque no mereces esto Candy_ " pensó melancólicamente George mirando a la joven quien bajaba cabizbaja del automóvil, sabía que debía hacerse aquello para ganar tiempo y para que toda la fortuna y negocios de la familia Ardley no pasara a otras manos pues era injusto.

Al ingresar al salón, la joven vio al castaño quien estaba sentado mientras que su padre se acercó para recibirlos felizmente. -¡Candy! ¡George! Qué bueno que llegaron.

La rubia le miro molesta, el joven castaño se acercó a la joven, quien inmediatamente se puso rígida, imaginando que su padre ya lo había puesto al tanto pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí, pecosa? –Pregunto mirándole entre confundido y divertido

-¡Como si…!

-¡Ah! Cierto, Candy me puedes acompañar, quiero enseñarte algo –Dijo tomando rápidamente a la joven por el brazo llevándola lejos de Terrence quien se quedó aún más confundido

Una vez que llegaron al pasillo el duque miro rápidamente a la joven.

-Mi hijo no sabe nada –Susurro molesto

-¿Qué?

-Que él no está enterado y debe seguir así

-¡¿Qué?!

-Candy guarda silencio, quieres.

-¿Porque no se lo dijo?

-Porque él nunca aceptara nada de mí, por lo que debe creer que en verdad lo amas y deseas por eso casarte con el –Candy le miro aún más molesta –Si no accedes Candy, todo lo de la familia Ardley será vendido mañana mismo, no estoy interesado en tener más negocios, pero tratos son tratos y debes sacarles el mayor jugo posible. –Dijo sonriente

La rubia temblaba de furia – ¿Cómo…?

-Más vale te tranquilices, te esperamos en el comedor Candice –Dijo dando media vuelta dejando a la rubia.

.

.

.

En la hora de la cena, George y Victor platicaban mientras los jóvenes trataban de mantener su vista en la comida, aunque para Candy aquello era muy complicado pues estaba que estallaba de furia y dolor.

-Bien –Dijo Victor, mientras George posaba una mano en el hombro de Candy para darle un poco de consuelo y apoyo. –Esta cena es para acordar un compromiso entre ustedes, hijo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto mirando a la joven quien aún mantenía la miraba baja. -¡¿Qué tipo de broma es esta, padre?!

-Por favor, cálmate y siéntate Terrence, no te puedo decir bien las razones, por respeto –Dijo mirando a la joven quien no le devolvió la mirada solo cerro los ojos tratando de soportar mientras sus puños se cerraban entorno a su vestido. –Solo deseamos que se traten más ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El castaño se rio y sarcástico dijo –Aunque me niegue tú me obligaras, así que…no entiendo tu amable consideración, padre.

-Tienes razón, las cosas serán como yo diga

-¿Me dirás porque?

-Cuando estemos a solas –Dijo el duque –Ahora hay que brindar ¿No?

Terrence y Candy no brindaron, el ojiazul miraba a su padre suspicazmente tratando de leer su mente, la joven solo estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, ojos cerrados y tratando de calmar su furia del corazón.

Ambos acabarían terminando cayendo en el plan que el duque tenia para ellos, para que su hijo no se fuera de su lado y pudiera tomar el ducado como él deseaba y además tener en sus manos la magnífica herencia de Candice Ardley, no le importaba nada, ni el inicio de la mentira que podría llevar a la destrucción de la vida de dos jóvenes inocentes.

 _"_ _¿Qué hare ahora…? Tío Williams…solo usted puede ayudarme a deshacer todo este embrollo…toda esta mentira que acaba de empezar…por favor que regrese"_ pensaba tristemente la joven.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero aqui sigo espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **perdonen por no agradecer personalmente a cada uno pero estoy de prisa, pero lo hare en el proximo capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y comprension y espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 PREPARATIVOS

_..._

 _¿Que pasa cuando la vida da un giro inesperado? ¿Cuando con quien soñaste pasar una vida ya no esta? ¿Cuando vuelves a confiar en el amor de alguien y este tiene que ser echado de tu vida cruelmente? ¿Cuando la unica salida que existe para salvar a tu familia sea solo con la de un sacrificio? ¿Una ruleta de amor y de vida? deberiamos siempre escuchar al corazon pero...si este tambien se equivoco en un principio, ¿que ocurre entonces? ¿Donde queda el amor que sentias por aquel que decias amar? ¿Como el corazon puede cambiar de parecer? ¿Porque el destino siempre te tiene deparado algo diferente a lo que tu habias pensado?_

 _Tal vez simplemente tal vez sea porque realmente nunca habiamos conocido el amor hasta encontrar al alma gemela que el destino aunque sea cruelmente lo tiene preparado para cada uno de nosotros, tal vez no llegue de la mejor forma, pero debemos aprender a escuchar el corazon, aprender a escucharlo cuando nos indica que el amor de tu vida o tu camino o destino es hacia donde en realidad la vida te va empujando, el camino que ya esta predestinado para ti..._

 _C.M.M_

 _..._

* * *

Candy se encontraba en la mansión Ardley, acababan de tener una reunión algo complicada y tensa con los Grandchester, quienes fueron a pedir formalmente la mano de la joven rubia a la cabeza de la familia, la señora Elroy, quien acababa de salir del hospital hace unos días.

La anciana no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero un día sabía que aquella joven rubia estaba con su nieto y ahora estaba por casarse con otra persona totalmente diferente a Archie, quien no había estado presente, es más casi no lo había visto desde que salió del hospital.

-¿Candy? –Dijo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, la rubia apareció casi al instante.

-Si tía abuela ¿Necesita algo?

-Si, por favor explícame todo esto de que te casaras con el heredero Grandchester

La rubia le miro nerviosamente mientras le daba la espalada y suspiraba largamente.

-Lo amo

-Candice

-Es verdad tía abuela –Se volteo para mirarle a los ojos –Estoy enamorada de Terrence y el también…es por eso que…decidimos casarnos

-¿Estas segura?

Candy deseaba gritarle que le ayudara pero no podía estaba en juego el destino de la familia Ardley y nadie podía saber su verdadero objetivo solo George lo sabía y si deseaba que el duque le devolviera todo lo que le pertenecía a la familia debía guardar el secreto para evitar que llegara a oídos de Terrence y este se volviera loco ante tal plan.

-Si –Dijo insegura pero tratando de no desviar la mirada

-Bien –Dijo la anciana tristemente –Ve a descansar, mañana iremos de compras para que todo salga perfecto, Candy

-Bien

La rubia salió de la habitación precipitadamente hacia la suya donde una vez dentro dejo escapar sus lágrimas mientras caía en su cama, lloraba desconsoladamente sin otra compañía más que sus llantos.

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba en su alcoba, quemándose la cabeza pensando en porque la rubia había accedido de pronto a un compromiso con él, si hace apenas unos días ella lo detestaba y amaba al señor elegante, ¿Qué diablos la hizo cambiar de opinión? Pensaba en mil cosas entre ellas que la señorita pecas…

-¡Demonios! –Salió rápidamente de su encierro y vio a su padre en el estudio por lo que decidió entrar -¡Papa!

-Vaya, Terrence hace años que no te escuchaba decirme así, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas tan alterado?

-¿quieres casarme con Candy, porque dio un mal paso?

El duque primero le miro sorprendido y después dejo escapar una risita -¿No te gusta?

-Ese…ese no es el punto –Dijo sonrojándose levemente pero su enojo podía más.

-¿Qué hubiera o que pasaría si fuera así? ¿Ya no te casarías con ella? –El duque estaba disfrutando aquella escena y el ver a su hijo así le daba risa.

-¡Dime! –Exigió perdiendo los estribos golpeando el escritorio

-¡Basta Terrence! ¡Todo lo que tu mente imagina no es más que estupideces!

Él le miro molesto –Pero…

-¡Ya cállate y ve con el modista que ya te está esperando! ¡No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda!

-Te tengo noticias, nunca has conocido ni esa ni otras palabras –Dijo el joven molesto tirando al suelo el periódico del duque, quien simplemente meneo la cabeza pensando ¿cuándo seria que su hijo maduraría?

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley.

-¡Candice!

-¿Qué quieres Elisa?

-¿Qué fue lo que te robaste? –Dijo burlonamente mientras miraba las bolsas de la joven rubia

-No me robe nada –Dijo molesta pero siguiendo su camino

-Por favor, ¡Qué te crea quien no te conozca! A mí no me engañas, sabemos que eres una ladrona –Dijo comenzando a forcejear sus bolsas.

-¡Suelta Elisa!

-¡No!

En aquel momento llego Annie, justo cuando las bolsas se rompieron y cayó la ropa de Candy, junto a un hermoso vestido blanco.

-¡¿Qué diablos….?!

Candy trato de recoger todo y tratar de ocultarlo pero era un poco tarde pues Annie también trataba de ayudar a Elisa para que pudieran verlo mejor.

-¡Suéltenlo!

-No lo haremos, Candice –Dijo la pelinegra mirándole molesta y sonriéndole a Elisa -¿No sabias?

-¿Qué?

-Ella se casara con Terrence Grandchester

-¡¿Qué?!

La pelirroja miro a Candy con verdadero odio, tanto que la joven se puso roja y las lágrimas le salían de sus pupilas -¡No es justo!

-¡Devuélveme mi vestido!

-¡Maldita zorra y arribista, sabias que me gustaba y entonces te interpusiste! –Dijo enloquecida Elisa

La rubia quien no sabía que decir ante esto solo trato de quitarle su vestido pero Annie la empujo un poco para que se alejara -¡Te odio Candy, por tu culpa Archie está sufriendo! ¡Pero no te angusties que yo le consolare muy bien! –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Qué…? –La rubia comenzó a estar más molesta que nunca -¡El…!

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?!

-Nada Archie, amor, solo estamos poniendo en su lugar a esta mujerzuela

Archie se colocó al lado de la rubia, quien quedó inmóvil, sintiendo mil mariposas recorrer sobre su piel. –Ese título ya lo ocupas tu Annie, devuélvanle su vestido.

-¡Archibald! –Se escandalizo la pelinegra dolida

-Elisa…

-Toma, maldita huérfana –Dijo aventando el vestido al suelo.

-¡Controla esa lengua Elisa, te recuerdo que Candy es una Ardley y tú no!

La pelirroja no agrego más y se fue de ahí molesta e indignada.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderla? Después de todo lo que te hizo ¿porque la defiendes?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Annie –Comenzó a recoger todo –Vamos Candy

La rubia solo lo siguió sin decir más, mientas su ex amiga quedaba destrozada en la entrada de la mansión.

Subieron al cuarto de Candy, donde ambos dejaron las compras y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos después de aquella discusión que tuvieron.

-Te amo aun, Candy

-Archie…

-¿Porque lo haces, amor? –Dijo acercándose a ella, quería entender, deseaba tanto entender –Perdona por mi reacción pero…no quiero…no puedo perderte –Dijo destrozado sin saber más que decir, estaba muerto en vida, la joven le miro enternecidamente.

-Yo…no puedo decirte…perdóname –Dijo tristemente mientras se alejaba de él.

-No…por favor –La volvió a tomar entre sus manos deteniéndola, ambos quedaron de frente, él le miraba intensamente, ella trataba de sostener su mirada pero sentía que el corazón se le salía, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar así.

-Candy por favor… -Susurro mientras sus miradas como imanes les incitaba a irse acercando uno al otro, la rubia sentía la gran necesidad de decirle todo sin palabras que el pudiera interpretar la mirada suplicante y llena de amor porque lo hacía, porque se casaba con Terrence, pero él no le podría entender; el simplemente deseaba tanto reconquistar el corazón perdido o hacer que ella escuchara su corazón, el cual latía a mil por hora por ella….por su amor, por un beso…sus labios se juntaron en un hermoso y suave beso perdiéndose completamente en la dulzura del otro, olvidándose en donde se encontraban, Candy se olvidó de todo.

En aquel momento solo importaban ellos y el amor que se tenían, sin importar en ese momento que la joven estaría casándose con otra persona en dos días.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una disculpa enorme por estarme tardando he estado teniendo dias de locos mas bien meses de locos pero aqui estoy jejejeej y seguire ;D**_

 _ **segundo mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **ELI DIAZ hola eli mil gracias ;D por seguir leyendo espero que te siga gustando el fic :D**_

 _ **Chiiari holi jejeje una enorme disculpa se que me he tardado pero espero te siga gustando normalmente no me tardo tanto pero he tenido problemillas y meses de locos pero aqui sigo jejeje espero te guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas a gracias a todos mis lectores ;D no olviden dejar su review, estare actualizando el fin de semana pero solo dale prioridad al fic que reciba mas reviews asi que a presionar el botoncito jejejejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana y navidad y fin de seman** **a ;** **D**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 LA BODA I

...

Candy se encontraba en su alcoba, era de noche y no podía conciliar el sueño al día siguiente a esta hora…no, no quería ni imaginarse nada ni tampoco pensar en ello, simplemente no quería ni tampoco deseaba pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Su corazón latió fuertemente al recordar los besos de Archie quien no se había separado de ella ni un segundo desde el día anterior, recordó cada caricia que el joven castaño había hecho en su rostro y manos, lo amaba también y sabía que eso era verdad, al menos era la verdad que tenía en su cabeza.

Miro el vestido de novia que ya estaba arreglado y listo para que ella lo usará al día siguiente, pero… ¿realmente deseaba aquello?

Suspiro mientras miraba la luna, esperaba que el tío William llegara antes de la boda pero no fue así, aun tontamente esperaba que al día siguiente el impidiera la boda…o tal vez Archie lo hiciera, pero…

Tocaron a su puerta y ella inmediatamente se asomó…era… -¡Stear!

.

.

.

Terrence estaba en su cama mirando cariñosamente una hermosa fotografía de su futura esposa, quien hasta ahora se había mostrado de una manera poco entusiasta y distante con él, pese a que ella fue la que había aceptado y había hablado con su padre, pero parecía que no era así, pues se le veía realmente mal.

-¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando, Candy?

Dejo la fotografía a un lado para después mirar la hermosa luna que le encantaba mirar por las noches, dejándose envolver e hipnotizar por su resplandecer durante el hermoso manto de la noche que le cubría llenando el vació en su corazón.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, Stear?

El joven pelinegro ya estaba dentro de la habitación de la joven mirándola tristemente pues no deseaba que la pequeña que tanto había amado Anthony y que ahora amaba Archie, terminara siendo infeliz por toda su vida.

-Ya se todo, Candy, deja de fingir

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo tratando de sonreír

Stear suspiro y entonces comenzó a hablar lentamente –Sé que…la familia estaba en la quiebra y que…gracias a ti no hemos caído en desgracia

La rubia quedo sorprendida ante aquellas palabras de su primo, sin saber que decir bajo la mirada nerviosa –No se d…

-Por favor Candy, ambos sabemos bien que es…escuche a la tía abuela

-¿La tía abuela?

Stear le miro antes de continuar.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK (Aquella mañana)**

Stear iba caminando de aquí para allá nervioso porque no sabía bien como terminaría todo aquel asunto de la "boda" de Candy y mucho menos como terminaría pues sabía que su hermano no estaría tranquilo.

Entonces escucho una voz molesta como reclamándole a otra persona, se acercó más y más hacia el estudio que era de donde provenían las voces…

-Señora Elroy tranqu…

-¡No me digas eso! ¡Acabas de comprometer a Candy con Terrence solo para salvarnos de la ruina! ¡¿Porque no me dijiste?!

-No deseábamos que se enterara –Dijo el mayordomo un poco nervioso

-¡Pues acabo de enterarme de la peor manera que exista en el mundo!

-No sabía que el señor Grandchester pudiera hacer algo así –Dijo el hombre cansado y molesto también por lo que el duque había hecho.

-Debiste haberlo visto y ahora… ¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejar que Candice…

-Ella esta…

-En un error, ninguna Ardley está a la venta, así que pediremos la anulación del matrimonio inmediatamente.

-No podemos….si lo hacemos perderemos todo, nos quedaremos en la calle, señora Elroy en la miseria.

-¿Qué es más importante George? –Su tía se escuchaba realmente triste -¿La felicidad de Candy o la felicidad y bienestar de la familia? –Se preguntó la anciana mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo por lo bajo lo cual realmente sorprendió a Stear la última vez que su tía lloro fue en el funeral de…Anthony.

Aquello le explicaba todo…

-Candy no se merece esto, George no lo merece

-¿La quiere?

-Por supuesto que la quiero, es como la hija que nunca tuve –Susurro entre sollozos pequeños -¿Porque no hallaste otra salida?

-Lo…lo lamento señora Elroy pero no la encontré y… -Dijo el hombre tristemente

-Está bien…no le diremos nada a nadie porque así lo quiere Candy…pero…hablare con ella.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Así que así te enteraste –Susurro la rubia mientras el pelinegro le miraba suplicante

-No lo hagas por favor

-Debo hacerlo

-¿Y Archie?

-El estará bien

-¿Qué pasa si le cuento todo?

-¿Enserio lo harás? –Candy fulmino con la mirada a su primo, algo que había estado aprendiendo últimamente era a no dejarse intimidar por las situaciones que la vida le pusiera aunque eso en realidad ya lo tenía pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a perder más seres queridos, deseaba que Archie estuviera feliz y que mejor que con ella pero por el momento eso no sería posible y ella debía seguir su instinto y algo en su corazón le decía que todo estaría bien y que el tío William volvería a tiempo –No importa

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, porque la tía abuela me apoyara –Dijo la rubia levantándose –Ella hablo conmigo y ambas acordamos en mantener esta falsa hasta que el tío Williams vuelva…así que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyara.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches, Stear

Candy abrió rápidamente la puerta para que su primo saliera de la habitación, el joven le miro molesto realmente estaba muy molesto con la rubia lo cual jamás había pasado pero ahora….

-Buenas noches –Salió sin decir más, la joven comenzó a sentir su corazón quebrarse, cuando su primo salió ella se desmorono completamente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la rubia quien no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche ahora se encontraba en su alcoba terminando de arreglarse, sin poder creer que por fin había llegado el momento y el día que tenía que fingir más y lo peor mentir ante dios, algo que jamás se perdonaría, pero debía hacerlo, por su familia.

-Candice –Susurro la tía abuela mirándola entre lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa dulce que escapaba por sus labios –Estas hermosa…

-Gracias –Dijo apenas audiblemente para después bajar la mirada triste.

-George esta…

-Lo se tía, ya me lo había dicho –Dijo un poco cortante pero la anciana lo entendía a la perfección

-Aún podemos, pequeña, yo pondré y daré la cara por ti y toda la familia, tu…

-No tía abuela, estoy bien y solo quiero que este usted bien –Dijo sonriéndole –Además tal vez el tío Williams llegue pronto y todo esto se terminara –Dijo insegura pero sonriendo

-Tienes razón –Susurro

La rubia se miró una vez más en el espejo, observo ese cuerpo metido en el gran y hermoso vestido de novia que le había diseñado exclusivamente a ella la modista famosa de Londres, pero sintió que aquel cuerpo ya no era suyo, que ya no estaba ahí…se encontraba perdida.

-Vamos pequeña, es hora…

La rubia asintió y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del patio cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar provocando que la joven se estremeciera hasta lo más profundo de su ser mientras Stear a su lado la tomaba de la mano para llevarla al altar; el jardín había quedado realmente hermoso, varias rosas estaban por doquier y aunque no era tan grande había unas bancas adornadas por flores en las esquinas que realmente lucían hermosas, en ellas la familia y amigos de los Grandchester y Ardley se encontraban observando y murmurando, un gran camino de pétalos se alzaba frente a ellos para llegar directo a su condena, al menos eso era para Candy, miro a Terrence lucia realmente guapo, llevaba su somking negro con camisa blanca, una rosa en el costado del saco de color blanca y su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta, llevaba una pequeña flor blanca muy parecida a la…"dulce Candy"

Llego a su lado y no vio por ningún lado a su Archie…algo que le dolió pero era obvio y egoísta pedir que él estuviera ahí viendo como ella se casaba, pese a que fuera contra su voluntad, el no tener el valor para enfrentar las cosas de manera diferente había sido algo estúpido pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Candy no miro a Terrence, solo dejo que las cosas avanzaran… Stear miro a Terrence de manera retadora –Si la lastimas te mato –Susurro mientras dejaba la mano de la joven en su mano –No es amenaza es un juramento –Añadió antes de besar a la rubia e irse a su lugar.

Terrence solo lo miro burlonamente pero se concentró en la joven que tenía a su lado y en la vida que le esperaba a partir de ahora, llevaba días pensando en ello y realmente… ¿Estaba listo? ¿Porque un joven de diecisiete años se casaría con una chica de dieciséis años? Pero no desconfiaba de la rubia pues finalmente no era interesada como las demás chicas, así que no había nada extraño para él o eso pensaba.

La boda avanzo sin más preámbulos, llegaron al punto crucial de la ceremonia… -Candice White Ardley ¿Aceptas a Terrence como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, apoyarlo en la abundancia y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Terrence había dicho rápidamente si acepto al momento en el que le toco decirlo pero la joven rubia aun indecisa y sintiéndose obligada aceptando esta falsa, comenzaba a dudarlo, miro a su alrededor, no había otra salida, no había mas caminos que seguir, sabía cuál era su deber pero ¿Qué pasaba con lo que su corazón dictaba?

-Ac….Acepto

Terrence quien la observo durante todo ese tiempo, pude ver en la mirada de la rubia que estaba buscando un milagro entre los presentes, algo que hizo que se decepcionara del porque había sido esta boda.

-Si hay alguien que impida esta boda que hable o calle para siempre –Silencio, Candy buscaba y buscaba a Archie pero el joven no estaba –Bien…los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Terrence se inclinó hacia ella y la besó como es la tradición, fue un beso amable y por parte de él fue cariñoso y tierno pero la joven no se lo correspondió y eso lo noto.

.

.

.

Eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando Terrence desesperado buscaba a su esposa por un lado y por otro, no la encontraba y llevaba desaparecida ya una hora casi, decidió entonces ir al jardín pero a la otra parte opuesta a la fiesta, el cual era un espacio muy pequeño que tenía la mansión, al llegar ahí se encontró con una realmente desagradable sorpresa….Candy se besaba con Archibald.

-¡Candice!

La rubia y el castaño se separaron inmediatamente uno del otro para mirar a Terrence quien estaba que ardía de celos y de molestia al ver a su esposa en brazos de su antiguo novio, peor aún la mirada retadora de Archie quien también estaba muriendo por la rubia, la joven solo miraba asustada la situación a la que habían llegado, cuando esto no debía pasar pero… ¿Cómo evitar a tu corazón? ¿Cómo puedes dejar a un lado tus deseos y añoranzas al tener a la persona amada? Realmente no se puede.

-¡No! –Grito la rubia…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA BODA II

...

-¡Terrence, basta!

-¡No me toques maldita traidora! –Grito enloquecido de celos, golpeo en plena cara a Archie quien cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Maldito…! –Decía tocándose la cara

-¡Ya basta!

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Candice?! ¡¿Así será esto?! –Gritaba el castaño furioso mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca -¡Si así lo quieres bien, me da igual mientras a mí me cumplas, no me case por nada! –Dijo ofendiendo a la rubia quien rápido trato de zafarse pero él no se lo permitió

-¡Maldito bastardo! –Dijo Archie sujetándolo – ¡Ella no te ama ni te amara nunca!

-¡Se casó conmigo, eso debe dolerte!

-¡Para tu información solo lo hizo para salvar el…!

-¡Cállate Archie!

-¡Déjalo que hable! ¡¿Qué porque se casó conmigo, Archie?! ¡Dilo!

-¡Porque tu padre tenía todo lo que nos pertenecía! –Soltó el castaño molesto golpeándolo -¡Ella no te ama y en este momento se va conmigo! ¡Vámonos, Candy! –Sujeto a la rubia quien no puso realmente resistencia

Terrence se levantó de inmediato y logro detener a la rubia -¡Tú no me dejaras, no me importa por cual motivo pero eres mi esposa y te quedas aquí! –Grito loco de rabia tomándola por la fuerza llevándola hacia el otro lado del jardín, Archie forcejeaba con Terrence quien no se detenía.

-¡Suéltala!

-¡Es mi esposa!

-¡No te pertenece!

Terrence vio a uno de los mayordomos de su padre y no lo dudó ni un minuto -¡Bruce! Ya estamos cansados puedes alistar el automóvil y llevar a mi esposa –Halo a Candy con fuerza provocando que casi se cayera pero el mayordomo logro detenerla –Llévala, ahora –Ordeno

-¡Candy! –Archie trato de acercarse pero el joven castaño lo detuvo y se enfrentó a él, mientras Candy era arrastrada al automóvil también dio un último grito llamándolo pero se sintió realmente impotente.

-¡Te olvidaras de ella, porque es mía y será mi mujer! –Dijo tratando de controlar su ira

-¡No lo harás!

-¡Es mi esposa!

-¡Maldito desgraciado! –Terrence detuvo el golpe y le dio un gran puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Recuerda bien cuando sea mañana –Dijo tranquilamente y bajándose a su nivel para que lo escuchara –Ya será mía, mi esposa y mi mujer en todos los sentidos, no me importa lo demás ni porque lo hizo. –Susurro –Olvídala

Archie comenzó a sentir verdaderos deseos de matar a aquel hombre que tanta repulsión le ocasionaba pero no podía ni recuperar el aliento, Terrence avanzo al automóvil, el cual arranco una vez que estuvo dentro, dejando solo a un Archie golpeado y sin aire no solo por el golpe si no porque sentía que la vida se le iba al ver partir de esa manera cruel al amor de su vida.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes, donde Terrence compro dos boletos sin siquiera mirar a Candy la tomo del brazo sin importarle lastimarla para llevarla adentro del vagón que los llevaría a su destino, el mayordomo solo ingreso dos maletas rápidamente que fueron las mismas que habían preparado para la luna de miel de los jóvenes que sería en América, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Cerro el vagón que estaba más lejos de cualquier otro y parecía que a esa hora no había mucho pasajero, Terrence miro a la rubia después de tomar un trago de una botella que traía consigo desde hace un rato y después de quitarse el saco y desabotonarse la camisa, miro a la rubia con una mirada que podría matarla, parecían dos llamas ardientes en sus ojos azules.

-Bien, pensé que eras muy diferente a todas, Candy –Susurro entre pequeños hipos –Pero ahora veo que eres igual que todas…así que no debo tenerte la menor consideración –Dijo acercándose a la rubia quien estaba tan asustada que su cuerpo no reacciono

Terrence se acercó más y más hasta besarla, la beso con fuerza, con enojo, la lastimo, no le importo, hasta que ella le mordió pues había reaccionado -¡Aaaah! –Se quejó tocándose el labio. –Veo que quieres jugar rudo conmigo ¿eh?

Terrence la tumbo en el sillón para después tratar de desvestirla, aun llevaba puesto encima su hermoso vestido de novias, Candy comenzó a forcejear con él.

-¡No! –Gritaba tratando de quitarlo

-Eres mi esposa y debes hacerlo –Dijo entre besos que dejaba en el cuello de la rubia quien molesta comenzó a golpearlo pero Terrence era más fuerte.

El vestido fue desgarrado por la desesperación de Terrence y la rubia quedo con en prendas íntimas, Terrence miro el cuerpo de la joven disfrutando realmente la visión que sus ojos obtenían –Eres hermosa Candy –Susurro para después volver a besarla, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven que impactada e intimidada comenzó a sollozar y cerró los ojos esperando que todo pasara pronto.

Terrence noto que lloraba –Demonios –Dijo por lo bajo y se quitó de encima de la joven quien de inmediato se cubrió con el vestido destrozado tratando de cubrirse, Terrence se quedó de espaldas en el suelo.

Todo era silencio hasta que… -¿Porque?

Candy le miro, el joven aun de espaldas se veía realmente afectado por algo pero ¿porque? -¿Qué…?

-¿Porque te casaste conmigo?

Ambos ya sabían la verdad de eso, pero Terrence quería escucharlo de los labios de Candy, aun cuando su corazón volviera a sentir aquella acuchillada cruel que sintió cuando Archie le había gritado que ella no lo amaba y que solo se casó por interés, por salvar lo que era de los Ardley.

-Yo…

-Olvídalo –Añadió rápidamente –Me da igual, eres mi esposa y mi primera regla en nuestro matrimonio es que no volverás a ver a Archibald Cornwell, cuando quieras visitar y si te dejo visitar a la familia Ardley será conmigo –Sentencio –No está a discusión –Añadió antes de tomar la botella y seguir tomando, saliendo del vagón, dejando sola a la rubia quien rompió en llanto.

-Archie –Susurro en la penumbra de aquel pequeño cuarto, sollozando –Anthony ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

.

.

.

Terrence volvió al vagón casi al amanecer cuando ya habían llegado a la estación de Escocia, donde se irían al castillo de los Grandchester, vio a su esposa dormida como un hermoso y tierno bebe, observo que la joven se había puesto un vestido nuevo lo cual agradeció, la tomo en sus brazos con cuidado para no despertarla y la bajo del vagón hasta llegar a un carruaje que pasaba por ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban camino al castillo, Terrence miraba por la ventana, cuando Candy despertó un tanto desorientada y asustada miro alrededor -¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto sin reconocer aquel lugar.

-Al castillo de mi familia, estamos en Escocia

-¡¿Escocia?! –Dijo asustada la rubia, estaba muy lejos de su familia y en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, lentamente miro por la ventanilla del carruaje y observo el bosque por donde cruzaban.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al castillo, de inmediato la servidumbre corrió hacia ellos para atenderlos pues no los esperaban hasta dentro de unos meses según lo que decía el duque de Grandchester en su carta.

-Joven Terrence –Dijo el hombre de traje que Candy supuso era el amo de llaves de la mansión

-Ben –Susurro mirándolo –Ella es mi esposa Candice Grandchester –Dijo mientras tomaba a Candy del brazo para que se acercara a el –Estamos cansados del viaje…arreglen la habitación principal y pongan ahí nuestras cosas –Ordeno mientras halaba a la rubia hacia el interior de la casa, quien venía asustada por lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Dormirían juntos?

Si había pensado que eso pasaría pero realmente no esperaba que Terrence supiera la verdad del porque se casó y todo a medias y sin saber todo realmente, pero ella no podía romper su palabra dada al duque o su familia sufriría pues el muy tramposo puso una terrible condición antes de devolver todo lo que les pertenecía a los Ardley, algo que ni ella vio venir pero que la tía abuela ya trabaja en ello, al menos ahora tenían el 50% de todo lo que les pertenecía.

-Es aquí –Dijo Terrence mientras llegaban a la habitación

-Bien –Candy se zafo de su agarre para poder caminar hasta el sofá que había en la habitación para sentarse y mirar por la ventana, por lo menos la habitación era realmente bonita.

-Vamos a comer –Dijo el joven tratando de que ella lo mirara pero ella no lo hizo

-No tengo hambre

El joven perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba fue hasta ella a zancadas y la tomo bruscamente de los hombros obligándola a verle –Es una orden, no te queda hacerte la sufrida Candy, bien sabias lo que te esperaba al casarte con alguien a quien no amabas ¿No?

La rubia quedo helada y sin habla, realmente ella solo había pensado en salvar a su familia de la miseria, a su tía abuela a quien le había tomado demasiado cariño, a Archie y Stear, por Anthony y su tutor quienes siempre le brindaron su amor y amistad sin esperar nada a cambio, aun sin conocer a su tutor ella lo quería.

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión de lo de anoche –Susurro mientras posaba una mano en la cintura de la joven quien se estremeció –Aun puedo cambiar y…hacerte mía

La rubia se separó –No

-Bien entonces compórtate para todos eres mi mujer, mi esposa y por lo tanto harás lo que te pida…

-No soy un animal, bruto

-Sé que no lo eres pero juraste amarme, obedecerme y respetarme ante los ojos de dios, ahora cumple

-Eres un…

-Te veo abajo, querida

Salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia una vez más con el enojo y dolor por como la trataba.

.

.

.

En Londres…

-Debo de buscarla –Murmuro Archie

-No sabes dónde está, Archie

-No me importa, la buscara hasta el fin del mundo

-Tal vez no debí decirte nada –Dijo arrepentido su hermano

-No eso hubiera sido peor

-Pero ve lo que ocasionaste, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de ella, ahora no sabemos dónde está ni si está bien con ese hombre tan…celoso, impulsivo y golpeador.

Archie miro hacia otro lado no quería pensar en ello.

La tía abuela entro a la habitación –Archibald, ahora si…explica lo que paso

Los hermanos Cornwall se miraron entre si entre nerviosos y preocupados de decirle todo a la tía abuela quien esperaba una explicación ante la desaparición de su sobrina.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado sin previo aviso a la ciudad de Escocia, la rubia estaba en la alcoba mirando el cielo estrellado preguntándose mil cosas y tratando de descifrar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera pasado esto o aquello pero eso era…pasado y nada podía hacer ya.

Terrence ingreso a la alcoba y sus ojos asechadores enfocaron a su presa, Candy le miro entre nerviosa y asustada, el joven se acercó a ella, venia tambaleándose seguramente estuvo bebiendo, pero para sorpresa de la rubia el joven cayo arrodillado ante ella y su mirada cambio radicalmente a una suplicante.

-Te amo –Susurro en la oscura habitación por un momento Candy pensó que había imaginado aquello pero… -Candy ¿Porque? Yo te…te amo –Dijo mientras le besaba, la beso con dulzura y pasión contenida de parte de él, muy diferente a la noche anterior.

La joven lo empujo en automático pero el insistía –Por favor –Volvió a besarla después de una larga e intensa mirada que le dedico a la joven quien dejo que la besara, correspondiendo su beso con amabilidad, Terrence sintió su corazón brincar de alegría al sentir como los labios de la joven comenzaron a moverse entre los suyos de manera amable, hasta cariñosa debía admitir que eso fue lo que sintió, esperaba poder conquistar el corazón de aquella joven que escuchara su corazón latiendo a mil por cada caricia o mirada que ella le brindaba, que escuchara su corazón que solo latía por ella, que solo existía por ella y así vivir una eternidad juntos con su amor.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 POLOS DISTINTOS

...

Pequeños rayos de luz ingresaban silenciosamente por la gran habitación ducal, la joven rubia comenzó a despertarse lentamente tratando de recordar y sintiendo un brazo bajo su cabeza y un brazo sobre su cuerpo, inmediatamente se tensó, entonces no había imaginado o soñado aquello.

Miro a su esposo quien dormía plácidamente aun, a un lado de ella, se sonrojo completamente había pasado la noche con Terrence, aquello…aquello…comenzó a sonrojarse más y a sentir unas pequeñas lagrimas caer, por lo que trato de levantarse pero el joven la sujetaba como si la vida se le fuera si ella se movía de su lado.

-Candy –Murmuro entre sueños el joven, dejando a la joven petrificada por un momento

Realmente Terrence era buen mozo, pero para ser sincera consigo misma nunca se había fijado en el joven como algo más que un simple compañero del colegio, tal vez llego a sentir estimación por él, sentía que Terrence era un pequeño niño que estaba desprotegido y por esa razón siempre se comportaba de esa manera tan burlona y demostrando frialdad a todos, pero en el fondo…era un joven amable, cariñoso y de buen corazón, guardando un secreto que para la rubia solo era una simple palabra…Dolor.

Si dolor, sus padres no estuvieron juntos y él tuvo que crecer sin mama y sin padre a pesar de que los tuvo, simplemente tuvo que estar solo porque su padre…su padre no era el padre que cualquier persona desearía.

 _"_ _¿Qué siento por Terrence? ¿Solo es lastima? ¿Me agrada o tal vez yo…? No eso es imposible, Candy deja de pensar tonterías_ ", pensó la joven molesta consigo misma al pensar que podía existir algún sentimiento de amor hacia alguien tan violento como lo era el futuro duque de Grandchester.

Tocaron en aquel momento provocando que el joven se despertarla y ella cerro los ojos por instinto, prefirió que el pensara que ella dormía en vez de pasar la vergüenza de verle.

Sintió como el joven se levantó y la dejo caer suavemente en la cama, después sintió una suave y dulce caricia recorrer su mejilla, provocando una sensación placentera en su piel, al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de Terrence.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ben? –Escucho cuando el joven abrió la puerta de la habitación

-Llego este telegrama de su padre, mi señor

-Gracias

-También quiero informarle, que…bueno…debemos encargarnos de los alimentos de los trabajadores, su padre siempre me daba instrucciones pero me envió una nota indicando que ahora usted se encargara de todo eso, mi señor

El joven rodo los ojos con fastidio –Encárgate tu Ben, tú ya sabes que se debe hacer y yo no, si eso es todo por favor ordene tener listo el desayuno

-Claro, mi lord

Cerro la puerta casi en la cara del mayordomo pero realmente no le importaba, su padre siempre fue déspota hasta con el mismo, ¿por qué debía ser diferente? Observo a la joven que dormía en la cama, sonrió de lado para después irse hacia el cuarto de baño.

La joven se levantó lentamente y de inmediato se puso su bata antes de que el joven volviera a salir, aquello no debía continuar así, ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir siempre la cama con él, prefería tener su propia habitación.

 _"_ _Yo no lo amo…"_ pensó que si era así, no tenía caso compartir la misma cama.

.

.

.

-Señor Grandchester quiero saber dónde está mi sobrina y quiero saberlo pronto –Declaro la anciana quien estaba más que preocupada por lo que había sucedido entre Terrence y Archie.

-Entiendo su preocupación, señora Elroy pero le aseguro que Candy y Terrence se encuentran bien

-Quiero saber dónde está –Dijo mirándole entrecerrando sus ojos fulminándolo con sus ojos vueltos llamas, estaba más que furiosa

-Se lo diré pero no quiero que nadie los moleste ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

-Se encuentran en mi castillo de Escocia –Comento el duque sin más preámbulos –Ahí pasaran una temporada y después volverán aquí, para que Terrence se prepare para el ducado.

-Bien, debe proporcionarme la dirección, le escribiré a Candy para saber si está bien

-¿Cree que mi hijo no es caballero?

-Temo que los celos lo hayan embrutecido como a muchos otros hombres

El duque le fulmino con la mirada, tal vez la señora Elroy era un peligro mayor que lo que represento el rubio Albert. –Bien

Le dio la dirección y ella se despidió, minutos después de la partida de la patriarca de la familia Ardley, el duque pidió a Mauricio que fuera.

-Hay otro trabajo que debo pedirte que hagas, Mauricio

-Claro, mi lord –Dijo sonriéndole lúgubremente

.

.

.

Aquel hermoso jardín le daba un espectacular paisaje de la hermosa Escocia, en otro momento podía disfrutar mejor de todo aquel hermosa vista pero no podía, se sentía atrapada, como un pobre pajarillo que le encierran en jaulas de oro, sin permitirle salir a volar a ningún lado.

-Es una bella vista realmente –Susurro un joven en su oído provocando su sobresalto

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

El joven sonrió burlonamente -¿De ti? Nada, solo que obstruías mi vista y me pareció divertido asustarte –Dijo riendo –Tus pecas se notan más cuando te molestas, ya te he dicho que no lo hagas.

La rubia solo gruñido por lo bajo y le miro molesta -¡Eres un…!

-Controla tu boca Candy, no es modo de hablar de una dama

-¡Y no es el modo de ser de un caballero!

-¿Para qué ser un caballero, ante una persona traicionera como tú? ¿Acaso mereces respeto y dulzura después de lo que hiciste?

La joven molesta se acercó a el –No dormiré más contigo

-Claro que lo harás, porque soy tu esposo

-Por supuesto que no lo hare –Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo –No quiero nada contigo, no quiero…no deseo seguir siendo…yo… -No podía hablar pero Terrence soltó una carcajada sonora

-¿Crees que por dormir ya cumpliste Candy? –La aludida se sorprendió –No, eres mi esposa y el dormir conmigo solo es una parte de ser una buena esposa, aun no cumples con lo más importante

-¿Importante? –Repitió sin entender

El joven se acercó, aunque sorprendido por la inocencia de la joven, la tomo de la cintura y sonriendo oscuramente la acerco a el –No has satisfecho mis necesidades

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te pondré un ejemplo, pecosa –Dijo y la beso sin darle tiempo de nada, ella simplemente molesta le rechazo pero él no se detenía, hasta que le dio un golpe en la espinilla con su pie, el joven inmediatamente se separó -¡Que chica tan violenta!

-¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No te amo!

El aludido le miro con odio y rencor antes de acercarse a ella – ¡Me importa poco si me amas o no Candice eres mi esposa y como tal te comportaras, me he portado demasiado bien contigo pese a que me engañaste para satisfacer a tu familia, bien te vendiste no me importa las circunstancias, mi padre te compro para mí y entonces tengo derecho a gozarte!

La joven asustada trato de zafarse pero él no se lo permitió -¡No soy de tu propiedad!

-¡Claro que serás mía y solamente mía! –Comenzó a besarla nuevamente pero sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el de él, provocando que por el peso cayeran al pasto donde inmovilizo a la joven con sus piernas y manos, tratando de no hacerle daño

-Terry, por favor…no –Decía la joven entre cada beso que él le daba, pero no se detenía, lentamente comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la joven, quien asustada forcejeaba aún más.

-Candy, cállate ya por favor –Dijo mirándole a los ojos con una hermosa tonalidad de dulzura, el joven le miraba con ternura ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se preguntaba la joven mirándole hipnotizada.

El volvió a besarla más dulce que el anterior y lentamente bajo sus manos hacia los brazos de la joven, para después pasar lentamente a la cintura y de ahí subir sutilmente a sus senos, los cuales acaricio por la ropa con extrema delicadeza.

Aquella sensaciones que tuvo al sentir las manos del joven sobre de ella eran de lo más placenteras y deliciosas que alguna vez pudo existir, realmente estaba disfrutando que él la tocara ¿porque?, no lo entendía ni tampoco por qué lentamente ella subió sus manos hacia el rostro del joven donde comenzó a acariciarle y atraerlo más hacia ella.

De pronto la magia se terminó entre ellos, Candy inmediatamente lo empujo cuando reacciono y salió huyendo de ahí, dejando a un Terrence confundido.

.

.

.

En la mansión de Londres de los Ardley.

-Pero tía abuela ¿Dónde está?

-No te lo diré Stear, porque seguro que iras a decírselo a Archibald

-Pero…

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes por ella

-Pero ¿cuándo la veremos?

-Regresaran de su luna de miel en unos días al parecer.

-Pero…

-No te diré más

-Tía, Archie está desesperado, creo que es mejor que le digamos si ella está bien y si…

-Está bien ¿Acaso no me crees?

-No, no es eso tía pero…

-Ya basta Stear, no te diré más que eso, ahora déjame sola por favor, quiero descansar

-Bien –Murmuro malhumorado

 _"_ _Mi Candy, mi niña"_ pensaba tristemente mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla _"Solo espero que no te hagan daño…"_

.

.

.

En la ciudad de New York, se encontraba una señora rubia de ojos azules caminando por las calles de regreso a casa, hacia tanto tiempo que había olvidado su verdadero sentido de la vida, aquel encuentro con esa persona hace algunos días le había vuelto otra, en muchos aspectos también le había cambiado su forma de pensar y ahora ella debía ayudarlo a recobrar poco a poco su memoria era lo menos que debía hacer.

-Buenas tardes señora Baker –Le saludo la mucama al verla ingresar

-Buenas tardes ¿Dónde está?

-En el salón –Dijo la joven señalando la habitación del fondo

-Gracias –Camino hasta él y se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora que le brindaba ahora que volvía –Hola Albert

-¿Cómo le fue Eleonor?

Ambos se miraron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sin saber lo que les deparaba el destino.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien como saben pro mis otros fics estuve enferma pero espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **saludos oh por cierto va ganando en busqueda de la felicidad voten jejeej :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo martes**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TERRENCE

_La vida para un niño que no tiene padres por que murieron es muy dura, pero creo que es más dura cuando los niños tuvieron a sus padres o a uno de sus padres y estos no hicieron el menor caso en ellos, el ser ignorado por los seres que supuestamente deben amarnos incondicionalmente y que siempre deben velar por nuestro bienestar y que no lo hagan…es algo doloroso._

 _Es por eso que muchos niños terminan haciendo mal las cosas o lo contrario desean tanto la atención de sus padres que luchan pese a no ser felices para hacerlos felices a ellos y tratando de que los miren y digan algo más que un frio y simple hola, desean algo más profundo y por eso hacen lo que sea para hacer felices a los demás ya que necesitan la aprobación de los demás y eso también está mal pero es algo que inconscientemente los padres también enseñan._

 _Luego ellos se preguntan qué ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Cuando han sido los mejores padres y no les ha faltado nada pero seamos honestos lo más importante y que no nos debe faltar nunca es…el amor de ellos._

 _El amor es lo único importante y más vital para vivir…_

 _T.G.G._

Hace días que Candy se había mudado a la habitación contigua de la principal, claro los sirvientes seguramente se han dado cuenta pese a que ella se va cuando ya es muy noche, la otra parte se la pasa encerrada en el baño y cuando cree que no hay nadie se va, pero… ¿Qué no sabrá que también hacen la limpieza? Es tonto…

Mi única salida para sacar la frustración en estos momentos ha sido el cabalgar por las noches como lo he venido haciendo estas dos últimas, así también evitar el dolor de ver a la chica que amo huir a hurtadillas a la otra habitación por miedo a mí.

Mire hacia el cielo nocturno –Es increíble que no pueda dejar este sentimiento a un lado…pese a todo

Me baje del caballo al ver que este ya estaba exhausto –Increíble Terrence estás enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde…eres un asco como siempre –Observo la última carta de su padre que tenía en sus manos, arrugándola con furia –Solo te importa…el ducado –Dijo con dolor y molestia al recordar las palabras _"Espero que ya en este momento hayas podido cumplir correctamente como todo un Grandchester a tu joven esposa, pues hay que pensar en el próximo heredero, por lo que tu primer hijo debe ser varón espero que hayas hecho bien tu trabajo Terrence y no seas más una vergüenza"_

Rompí la carta en mil pedazos y tomo las riendas del caballo –Vamos –Lo hale guiándolo hacia el castillo mientras maldecía para mis adentros a mi padre.

.

.

.

Sintió los rayos de sol sobre su piel, lentamente fue despertando de aquel hermoso sueño, donde Archie iba por ella, pero… ¿Qué fue eso al final? ¿Porque abrazaba de ese modo a Terrence? Eso era algo que no se esperaba, que en aquel sueño tan hermoso y dulce reencuentro con su amado, Terrence lo cambiara todo.

-Mi lady buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro –Dijo poniéndose la bata rápidamente –Adelante

Ben ingreso a la habitación ducal, Candy no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, había estado esperando que Terrence apareciera el día anterior, pues no lo había visto en todo el día y las noches anteriores se percató de su ausencia, pero ¿Porque rayos le importaba tanto?

-¿Ha visto al joven Terrence?

-No… ¿Sucede algo malo? –Inmediatamente sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de ella y un nudo en el estómago, ¿Acaso algo malo le paso?

-No, bueno… los trabajadores no están de acuerdo, con ciertas cosas

-¿Cuáles? –Pregunto la joven confundida

-Bueno…como no hemos podido hacer que el joven Terrence atienda esa parte pues…el almacén de la ciudad donde siempre nos provisionan de cosas como aceites, carnes, etc. No quieren surtirnos…pues el duque envió una nota indicando que ahora Terrence, se encargara de todo…pero también la hacienda esta descuidada

-¿Hacienda?

-Así es mi lady, esa haciendo surte el almacén pero…no han recibido instrucciones más y…bueno creo que la verdad los trabajadores son algo…inadecuados

-¿Dónde está la hacienda, Ben? Iré a ver qué ocurre

-¿Usted? –Se escandalizo el mayordomo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No…pero…es solo que…

-Ocurre que eso no es para mujeres, pequeña pecosa –Dijo una voz burlona que provenía de la entrada de la habitación, Terrence ingreso a la alcoba –Ben te dije que yo no sé nada y que te hicieras cargo ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo se…lo lamento mi lord, pero es que la haciendo no está surtiendo debidamente el almacén de la pequeña ciudad, entonces no nos…quieren surtir tampoco a nosotros…creo que más que nada es un problema con el encargado de la hacienda.

-Se supone que tú hacías ese trabajo ¿No?

-Si mi lord pero su padre, envió instrucciones para que solo reciban ordenes de usted –Terrence cerro los puños molesto

-Bien, iré, ahora por favor déjame descansar un poco

-Claro mi lord.

Ben salió inmediatamente dejándolos a solas, Candy desvió la mirada de la poderosa e intensa mirada azulada que la veía. –Quiero que no te metas en ningún asunto de mi familia ¿De acuerdo?

-Creí que era mi deber…soy tu esposa y…

-No lo eres aun, Candy, no cumples con las funciones de una buena esposa –Dijo burlonamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama –Ni siquiera duermes ya conmigo

-Es que…

-Sé que no me amas, Candy, está bien pero si quieres pretender ser mi esposa, tendrás que hacerlo mejor y tal vez deje que opines sobre asuntos familiares o de la hacienda que ahora ya sabes que tenemos, pero por ahora no.

La rubia iba a protestar pero Terrence alzo una mano indicándole que guardara silencio, para después dejarse caer en la cama, cansado y fastidiado.

-Quiero dormir –Murmuro fastidiado

La rubia no dijo nada y se fue dejándolo solo en la habitación.

.

.

.

En New York se encontraba Albert admirando otra obra interesante interpretada por Eleonor Baker, su amiga, sentía que debía irse y dejar de perder el tiempo pero…realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde ir, así que esperaría a que simplemente la memoria regresara.

Se encamino al camerino donde la mujer rubia lo esperaría pero…

-¿Albert?

El rubio quedo sorprendido al ver aquel hombre rubio que le miraba sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Qué?...perdón –Dijo recuperándose un poco -¿Quién es usted? ¿Lo conozco? –Dijo sin poder evitar tener miedo y un mal presentimiento

-Albert, soy Armand el padre de Anthony –Dijo esto último con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Anthony? –Pregunto mientras miles de recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza sin poder evitarlo, entonces….la oscuridad lo envolvió.

-¡Albert!

.

.

.

Annie estaba realmente desesperada pese a que Candy había desaparecido ya de sus vidas, no lograba tener contacto alguno con el joven castaño quien siempre la evadía, esto comenzaba a fastidiarle y más que nada también comenzaba a creer…que era mejor olvidar un amor imposible pero no podía…se había aferrado demasiado a Archie.

-Lo siento pensé que no había nadie –Comento Patty al ver a la pelinegra y de inmediato tratar de retirarse pero ella no se lo permitió

-Espera –Dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella –Dime…respóndeme algo

La joven castaña la miro con desconfianza y con cierto rencor por todo lo que había pasado pues la principal culpable de la infelicidad de la rubia había sido Annie y Eliza, no importaba cuanta participación tuvo cada una, siempre trataron de hacerle daño y finalmente su deseo se cumplió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que ella tiene? Es decir ¿Porque Archie nunca me miro? ¿Porque?

Patty sonrió feliz de que fuera como fuera nunca obtendrían lo que deseaban –La apariencia no es solo lo que cuenta, Annie, Candy es una persona dulce y sincera, sin malicia o tal vez como cualquier otra persona si pero solo cuando en verdad ya está enojada pero aun así, nunca ha hecho algo intencional pero sobre todas las cosas….ella tiene un sincero corazón sin aparentar nada y sabe amar sin esperar nada a cambio

-¿Crees que yo no? –Dijo molesta la pelinegra

-Creo que eso no me corresponde decírtelo, tu sola respóndete –Patty la miro molesta –Solo no me pidas que te diga porque Archie sigue sin hacerte caso y jamás lo hará no después de todo lo que le hicieron a Candy

-Yo no fui culpable de todo…

-No importa…tus actos que hiciste Archie lo sabe y no te hará el menor caso después de eso, así que olvídalo y sigue con tu vida

Patty salió dejándola sola y con toda la ira del mundo, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y apretaba los puños, le dolía más de una cosa, entre ellas lo de Archie pero aunque no lo admitiera…también lo de Candy.

.

.

.

Terrence estaba saliendo de su alcoba, ya atardecía, miro por el balcón el hermoso atardecer, sonrió un poco para sí mismo ahora que estaba solo pero entonces se percató de una hermosa figura que se encontraba sentada en el árbol que daba hacia los linderos del bosque.

-Candy –Murmuro sonriendo sinceramente al verla sentada en aquel árbol –No cambias

La rubia sollozaba en silencio algo que no pudo apreciar Terrence en aquel momento.

Llevaba noches en vela esperando algún cambio por parte de ella pero…no podía esperar que ella de la noche a la mañana cambiara si el no hacía algo para enamorarla, sus malos tratos o caras la alejarían seguramente más y más de él, eso no lo podía permitir. Pero ¿Qué importaba?

-Te amo –Susurro suave esperando que sus palabras llegaran dulces y silenciosas al oído de la rubia, quien pareció sentir la presencia de alguien o realmente lo escuchaba, el corazón de Terrence dio un vuelco brusco al ver como la joven movía su cuerpo para mirar al balcón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un hermoso momento se conectaron, la rubia estaba sorprendida y el castaño la analizaba de arriba abajo realmente se veía como un Angel caído del cielo y más con esa hermosa vista de atardecer a sus espaladas, era su aurora.

Candy sintió la mirada penetrante en todo su ser de Terrence, sonrojada bajo la mirada terminando con la conexión, acto seguido bajo del árbol para huir de Terrence.

.

.

.

La noche había caído y con ella una nueva tortura para Terrence, esta situación tenía que cambiar ¿pero cómo? Realmente deseaba tanto que su matrimonio funcionara no por su padre, no por procrear una vida solo para el ducado, no lo deseaba porque amaba a su esposa y era una gran oportunidad de ser feliz.

-¡Que egoísta! –Grito tirando la botella en el suelo provocando un gran escándalo y para qué negarlo seguramente Candy se había despertado al oír ese vidrio estrellarse, se dirigió hacia la alcoba contigua de la principal

-¿Candy?

La rubia quería hacerse la dormida, por supuesto la había despertado el ruido, claro eso si de verdad hubiera estado dormida, pero eso ahora no importaba.

Sintió como el cuerpo del joven llegaba a su lado y con un brazo la envolvía para halarla hacia su cuerpo –Por favor…despierta –Escucho aquellas palabras dulces y suplicantes, parecía que estaba muy triste, así que…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya no puedo más, Candy

-¿Qué…? –Pregunto la rubia sorprendida pero sin terminar la frase al sentir los dulces labios de Terrence que amablemente la besaron, sin presión, sin lastimarla.

-Te amo –Susurro al terminar de besarla, la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero no dejo de mirarlo, aquello era muy confuso, por una parte no sabía si creerle a Terry sobre sus sentimientos pero por el otro sentía realmente como el volcaba sus sentimientos sobre ella en cada beso que le daba, en cada caricia que ella misma estaba disfrutando, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves –En verdad te amo Candy y quiero comenzar nuevamente y…poder hacer bien las cosas –Decía el joven dejándose llevar por sus emociones mirándola con una infinita dulzura con esos hermosos zafiros azules, parecidos a…

-Anthony… -Susurro antes de que sus labios se volvieran a juntar, fue un impulso involuntario, tal vez era por eso que no quería a Terrence, en cierta forma le recordaba a Anthony y eso le dolía.

-¿Anthony? –Candy lo miro con miedo, la mirada de Terrence estaba que echaba chispas -¡¿Anthony?! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Sigues enamorada de un muerto! ¡¿De verdad eres tan estúpida?!

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con dolor y molestia, que fueron más que abofeteadas para la rubia, quien no podía creer que aquello hubiera pasado, en un momento lo vio tan frágil y al siguiente era todo un león furioso por defender su territorio, celoso como cualquier enamorado pero…aunque Terry hubiera dicho la verdad sobre sus más profundos sentimientos ¿Qué sentía ella?


	19. CAPITULO 19 COMENZAR DE NUEVO I

**CAPITULO 19 DEJANDO EL DOLOR PASADO**

* * *

 _Muchas veces cuando perdemos a una persona que fue demasiado importante para nosotros no es tan fácil de olvidar y menos de superar pues…en muchas ocasiones aquellos momentos marcan nuestra vida por siempre…como cuando se pierde a un padre o una madre, un abuelo o abuela, es exactamente igual o hasta peor cuando se pierde a un ser amado como pareja, todos esos momentos dulces y maravillosos al pasar, aquellos momentos que aún no llegaron pero has soñado y que al final te fueron arrebatados de manera inesperada y cruel en ocasiones, provoca una constante interrogatorio en nuestras mentes ¿porque?_

 _¿Porque? ¿Quién no se pregunta esto todo el tiempo? En realidad siempre te lo estas preguntando cuando algo que no te gusta, no salió como debe de ser y entonces llegamos a la conclusión de que era injusto perderlos y nos queremos aferrar a esos recuerdos donde la persona amada constantemente aparece como lo recordamos, pero aferrar no es lo mismo que recordar, no deberíamos aferrarnos a algo que ya fue y que por azares del destino ya no será más, debemos aceptar que esa persona se fue y desgraciadamente no volverá más, ya no regresara y debemos aprender a vivir con eso no a vivir en una mentira, esperando que vuelva cuando sabemos que no volverá nunca, dejar de pretender vivir y realmente comenzar a vivir, dejar de vivir de recuerdos o fantasmas de las personas perdidas porque si no lo hacemos podemos dañar a los demás y sobretodo podemos perdernos de vivir nuestra propia vida y recordemos que vivir nuestra propia vida es mucho más importante que imaginar como había sido si hubiera seguido ese ser con nosotros…_

 _C.W.A_

* * *

-Terrence –Dijo la rubia sin palabras –Yo…

-¡Yo hare que te olvides de él y de cualquier otro! –Dijo tomándola de sorpresa mientras la besaba con rudeza.

-¡No!

-¡Hubiera tolerado que dijeras Archie pero Anthony…! ¡Es estúpido está muerto y jamás volverá!

Se fue quitando el ropón y trataba de quitárselo a ella, mientras la besaba y acariciaba. -¡Basta Terrence! –Gritaba con desesperación la rubia mientras sollozaba

Terrence la miro en aquel momento quedándose un instante quieto solo admirándola, Candy hizo conexión con aquellos zafiros azules que la miraron dulcemente, el joven se acercó a ella suavemente para darle un tierno y dulce beso.

Ella correspondió el beso, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de una hermosa y dulce calidez que inundaba todo su ser, una sensación que no había sentido con anterioridad le invadió lentamente por todo su ser, sin proponérselo comenzó a corresponder aquel beso inocente que comenzó tranquilo para tornarse en uno más apasionado y lleno de deseo.

Terrence al ver la reacción de su esposa comenzó a acariciar su pierna derecha bajo el camisón que traía provocando que la rubia se tensara bajo su cuerpo, él se pegó más a ella suavemente provocando el nerviosismo de la joven.

-Terr…

-Shhh, tranquila no te hare daño Candy –Volvió a besarla tratando de subir más y más el camisón entonces la joven no pudo evitarlo y lo empujo con fuerza aunque apenas si logro alejarlo unos centímetros de él, -Por favor –Dijo con ojos anegados en lagrimas

Terry soltó un gruñido por lo bajo exasperado se hizo a un lado –Bien pero… -Respiro hondo –Dormirás conmigo –Candy estaba por replicar pero… -No está a discusión, si no me cumples como esposa, por lo menos aparentaremos ser un matrimonio como debe ser y eso implica dormir con tu esposo

La rubia no dijo nada molesta se dio media vuelta enredándose con las cobijas y le dio la espalda, Terrence sonrió y después de unos minutos se acomodó tomando por sorpresa a la rubia a quien rodeo con un brazo para después quedarse dormido.

Candy no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche hasta que el alba se acercaba a la gran Escocia, entonces al no poder más dejo que el sueño la invadiera.

.

.

.

Para cuando entonces despertó con los rayos de sol dándole de lleno en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Terrence se había ido y suspiro aliviada.

-¿Puedo pasar señora?

-Claro, adelante –Respondió la joven al escuchar a la mucama

-Buenas tardes señora Candy –Saludo la joven con una gran charola de comida

-¿Tardes? ¿Dormí tanto? –Pregunto la joven algo avergonzada

-Así es –La joven pelinegra le sonrió dulcemente mientras dejaba todo sobre la mesa –Si se le ofrece algo me avisa, señora Candy

-Claro…Grac…gracias Rosy –Respondió la joven al recordar el nombre de la joven pelinegra que se suponía era la sobrina de la cocinera

.

.

.

Una vez que termino de alistarse bajo hacia el jardín donde encontró a Terrence quien sonreía maliciosamente en su dirección aquello no le pareció algo bueno e incluso pensó que había sido una mala idea haber ido en aquel momento al jardín.

-Vaya la dormilona despertó

La rubia se sonrojo

-Espero que hayas descansado porque quiero enseñarte algo

-¿Qué?

-Es sorpresa, vamos pecosa –Se acercó para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia las caballerizas donde escuchar los caballos provocaba un recuerdo horrible para la joven, quien asustada retrocedió del caballo.

-¿Qué….? No –Susurro sin poder completar una frase

-Tranquila Candy

-No me gusta….gustan….los…caballos

-¿Porque? –Anoche había escuchado los gritos de Candy una vez más desde que habían llegado, dándose cuenta que soñaba con aquel día en que Anthony murió, por lo que ella debía superar su dolor, aunque ella no le había contado realmente todo no necesito más que ella dijera entre sueños _"ese caballo…no"_ para saber referente a la muerte del joven…de aquel joven que años atrás murió y que Candy amaba.

-No…no me gustan

-¿Porque te recuerdan a Anthony?

-Debo…irme

-No, vamos a ir los dos

-¡Basta Terrence, no!

Terry subió a Candy al caballo y luego el subió mientras ella sollozaba y suplicaba que la bajara. -¡No olvidaras de una u otra forma a Anthony, si debes hacerlo superando esto, lo harás, lo haremos juntos! –Grito mientras movía las riendas del caballo y Candy solo atinaba a sujetarse de él.

-¡Aaaah! –Gritaba la rubia mientras cabalgaban por los linderos de la mansión Grandchester, Terry la obligaba a recordar aquello a cada trote del caballo.

La imagen de Anthony cayendo del caballo…aquel día de caza…aquel accidente cuando el….después el en el suelo inerte y sin dar señales de vida –Anthony –Susurro entre sollozos

-¡¿Qué pasa por que no lo llamas?! ¡Llama a Anthony si tienes miedo!

-¡Anthony! –Grito mientras cerraba los ojos y podía ver a la perfección como aquella imagen perfecta de Anthony entre sus rosales desaparecía lentamente, los mismos rosales cubrían por completo a su amado Anthony, el rubio le miraba pero era una mirada vacía, triste y llena de melancolía

 _"_ _Candy…déjame ir"_ una hermosa voz en su cabeza resonó con estas palabras provocando que la joven quedara helada al ver que su Anthony de sus recuerdos era quien le decía esto. _"Debes dejarme ir de aquí…pues ya no pertenezco aquí, no quiere decir que dejemos de vernos, yo siempre estaré ahí"_ la sombra que vivía en su corazón y mente le señalo en su pecho del lado del corazón _"Pero debes permitirme y permitirte seguir adelante, yo descansando y tu viviendo…"_

Candy abrió los ojos sintiendo nuevamente el viento soplar por su cara, sintiendo sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su rostro provocándole cosquillas, sintiendo el cuerpo de su esposo entre sus brazos, él estaba hablando pero no escuchaba más, solo una imagen en su mente de Anthony saliendo por fin de ahí entre rosas, sus rosas que tanto amo en vida.

De pronto el caballo bajo la velocidad revelando una hermosa cascada delante y un hermoso paisaje a su alrededor –Sé que es difícil Candy, comprendo que perder a alguien que hayas querido tanto en tu vida y de pronto te sea arrebatado sea muy difícil y más al saber que no lo veras más, pero mira a tu alrededor hay cosas por las cuales puedes vivir, por las cuales valen la pena vivir, Candy, no es que lo olvides solo es que lo recuerdes pero no te aferres más a ese recuerdo si no tu vida no será vida –Candy miro alrededor siendo más consciente de sus sentidos, el olor de la hierba y rosas le inundaban los pulmones haciéndola sentirse un poco mejor ante tan delicioso aroma, la cascada sonaba suavemente como una bella melodía con ayuda del viento que provocaba que su piel se erizara –Arroja todo el peso de tu corazón, Candy.

Candy lentamente dejaba de llorar, dándose cuenta que en todo el tiempo desde que había muerto Anthony no había hecho algo más que recordarlo con dolor, en vez de recordarlo con amor, con dulzura y con alegría y agradecimiento de haberlo tenido aunque sea un poco tiempo, tampoco se había permitido luchar este duelo que debía enfrentar antes de amar nuevamente, provocando así que Archie sufriera al igual que los que estaban a su alrededor al verla tan deprimida en momentos que pensaba que nadie le veía.

Lentamente se daba cuenta que el peso de su corazón, que la culpa y dolor que sentía por la muerte de Anthony lentamente se hacía más ligera dentro de su corazón, no era que lo olvidara, solo debía aprender a no aferrarse a su pasado y solo recordarlo pero no vivir de él, sintiendo el aire sobre su piel lentamente dejo que esa herida vieja se cerrara lentamente.

.

.

.

-¿Albert?

En aquel lugar de New York, en una hermosa mansión se encontraba el rubio yacía ahora en una cama, Eleonor a su lado tratando de bajarle un poco su fiebre que de pronto le había, pensaba que tal vez le daría un resfriado.

Armand a su lado también preocupado pero más que nada por el hecho de que al parecer Albert no recordaba nada.

-¿Usted lo conoce entonces?

Eleonor miraba con desconfianza al rubio, vaya ironía pensaba él. –En efecto él es patriarca de la familia Ardley

-¿Familia Ardley? Creo que he escuchado sobre ellos

-Seguramente es una familia muy importante

-Yo encontré a Albert malherido en el camino que va el tren de Lakewood a Chicago, realmente no pensé que fuera tan grave aunque si me di cuenta en cuanto recobro la conciencia que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era ni de donde debía estar, aunque hace un par de días lo he notado inquieto.

-Creo que enviare un mensaje a la familia Ardley para avisar que está bien, ya que si no han sabido de él desde hace unos días, seguramente estarán preocupados.

-Seguramente ¿Dónde está su familia?

-En Londres, me parece –Comento el rubio pensativo

-Yo tenía planeado partir para allá en unos días –Comento sonrojándose la mujer rubia –Podría llevarlo conmigo

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto, tengo…un asunto que arreglar allá –Dijo nerviosa, su pasado era algo que no sabía cómo enfrentaría pero estaba cansada de no ver a su mayor tesoro

-De acuerdo entonces enviare un telegrama

-De acuerdo

En ese momento un par de ojos zafiros azules despertaron nuevamente de aquella oscuridad e imágenes que le atormentaban lentamente desde hace unos días.

.

.

.

En ese bello paraíso se encontraban Candy y Terrence admirando la naturaleza y dejando que todo el peso de dolor de Candy se fuera.

-Perdona por lo de hace rato, no quería ser tan rudo contigo Candy

-No te preocupes comprendo Terry

El castaño sonríe pero al ver el brazo de Candy… -Estas lastimada –Se acercó a su esposa para poder auxiliarla, mientras le cubría su herida con un pedazo de su camisa ella le miraba, realmente Terry era una persona agradable si se le proponía, realmente era apuesto también y lo de anoche, se sonrojo

-Gracias –Susurro con la mirada en el suelo cuando el termino de ayudarle

-Por nada pecosa

Candy solo desvió la mirada hacia la cascada y el lago que era realmente hermoso, sonrió para sí misma sin darse cuenta que Terrence le observaba.

-Candy –La joven le miro dulcemente –Quiero que…bueno si…creo que si estamos casados deberíamos llevarnos mejor, tratar de que este matrimonio no sea una obligación si no algo que ambos deseábamos, tal vez no te casaste conmigo por amor como debía ser pero…quiero comenzar de nuevo Candy, perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho o hecho, realmente no tengo disculpa pero –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Me encantaría comenzar de nuevo

La joven sonrió dulcemente ante aquella propuesta de su esposo –Claro…comenzar de nuevo es bueno siempre

-Sí, aunque debo confesar que sería la primera vez que hago algo así –Dijo sarcásticamente

Ella solo rio, el sin poder resistirlo se acercó a ella –Candy –La joven le miro sorprendida por la cercanía -¿Puedo besarte? –Pregunto amablemente aunque ya estaba a milímetros de sus labios, la joven solo atino a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Terrence se apoderara de sus labios una vez más, Candy le correspondió tímidamente mientras el atardecer llegaba rosándoles suavemente el rostro, indicándoles que la noche estaba cerca, mostrándoles una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva noche para poder ser diferentes y mejores a cómo eran, para poder darse la oportunidad una vez más en el amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una gran disculpa pues me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado muy presionada jejej y mas ahora que estare dando funciones en el teatro de una hermosa obra, si estas en mexico df, puedes verla pueden comprar sus boletos conmigo jejej la verdad es que es una obra realmente hermosa :D**_

 _ **pero bueno el caso es que me ha absorbido mucho este mes de mayo y esta primera semana de junio :( por lo que me ha costado seguir haciendo las actualizaciones pero quiero avisarles que no los dejare por nada del mundo mis queridos lectores y como no podre actualizar todo de un tiron quiero dejarselos a votacion y el fic que sea mas votado en los proximos dos dias sera el que gane una hermosa actualizacion que prometo que seran dos capitulos del ganador, es decir que entre hoy y mañana por la que mas voten sera publicada sus capitulos el dia sabado pro la tarde noche ya que la ultima funcion que dare sera el sabado pero en la mañana tarde jejej y entonces para la tarde noche ya estare desocuypada para asi irlos compensando de mi ausencia queridos lectores asi que voten por su reviews ;)**_

 _ **asi sera ahora la dinamica y entre semana escogere los fics al azar para irlos actualizando poco a poco pero igual habra votacion y el ganador tendra dos capitulos ya sea el sabado o el viernes dependiendo de cuando les pida que voten por su favorito de la semana ;D**_

 _ **meintras tanto disfruten este neuvo capitulo espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **cualquier duda comentario o aclaracion dejenlo en el buzoncito leo todo ;D**_

 _ **saludos lindo jueves :D**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 COMENZAR DE NUEVO II

**CAPITULO 20 SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

 _El clavo saca a otro clavo, este es un dicho que siempre se usa cuando alguien ya no está con esa persona amada, pero realmente ¿Es verdad? No es una gran mentira, nunca lograras olvidarte de una persona amada con otra persona si no estás enamorada, esto no debe de ser así, en cuestiones del amor es realmente complicado y sin razonamiento, el amor llega cuando tiene que llegar y siempre es incomprensible e inesperado, así es el amor._

 _Entonces ¿Por qué pensar que teniendo a alguien más te olvidaras de esa otra persona? Realmente en mi parecer este dicho es más referente a darte la oportunidad y a tu corazón de volver a amar pero no para deshacerte del amor que sientes por alguien más, pues eso es una lucha aparte, lucha que debes combatir antes de abrir tu corazón a alguien más._

 _T.G.G_

* * *

Candy se encontraba cuidando de los pequeños rosales que había en la mansión Grandchester, desde hace unos días las cosas habían cambiado, Terry se la pasaba haciéndose cargo de la hacienda y ahora todo marchaba perfectamente bien.

Por su parte ella se la pasaba en la mansión aunque a veces acompañaba a Terrence a la ciudad donde ambos comían y jugaban se divertían realmente juntos, poco a poco la relación entre ambos fue cambiando y haciéndose cada día mejor.

-Señora –Llego una mucama hasta donde ella se encontraba

-¿Qué ocurre Rosy?

-Hay una visita para el señor

-¿Qué visita?

La mucama le miro entre incomoda y preocupada pero respondió después de unos minutos –Su madre

Candy abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se preguntó si esto sería buena idea, las veces que había platicado con Terrence respecto a su madre no habían sido buenas, normalmente el terminaba enojado ¿Por qué?

-Enseguida voy

-Con permiso, señora

Candy se acercó hasta la entrada principal donde la mujer rubia estaba parada observando todo el lugar, al acercarse respiro profundamente antes de saludarla –Buenas tardes, Señora…

-Buenas tardes –Sonrió -¿Tu eres la esposa de…Terrence?

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente pero asintió

-Me alegra saber eso –Sonrió para sí misma -¿El está en…casa? –Pregunto ya un poco más nerviosa

-No pero no debe tardar, si gusta puede….

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Terrence llego caminando tranquilamente por detrás de su esposa, le había visto desde lejos y no deseaba tener ningún tipo de contacto con esa señora y menos que Candy lo tuviera.

-Terry yo…

-Vete –Dijo fríamente –No tengo nada que hablar…nada tenemos que ver nosotros señora

Eleonor sintió una fuerte punzada al momento de escuchar esto, había hecho aquel viaje para verlo y….no esperaba un recibimiento así aunque se lo merecía.

-Por favor

-No tengo porque estar escuchando idioteces, además estoy cansado –Se acercó a la rubia quien le miraba sin poder creerlo –Candy vamos adentro

-Terry… -El negó con la cabeza y pudo notar en esos zafiros tan hermosos de su esposo que le estaba suplicando que no insistiera.

Ella avergonzada simplemente camino hacia el interior de la casa, necesitaban estar a solas y ella no estaba ayudando realmente, aunque estaría cerca por cualquier cosa.

-Terry…

-No sé qué haces aquí Eleonor –Dijo mirándola fríamente –Pero sea por lo que sea que viniste, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo y mucho menos eres bien recibida en esta casa.

-Hijo… -Susurro sin aliento

-Yo no tengo madre –Añadió antes de ingresar dejando a Eleonor sin corazón ya en ese momento, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto la rubia mirando a Terrence al momento en que este cruzo la puerta principal desde donde ella estaba escondida

-Tú no comprenderás nunca Candy

-Lo único que comprendo Terry es que eres muy injusto al rechazarla, es tu madre y…

-Ella no puede llamarse así misma madre –Dijo colérico mirando con furia a la rubia -¡Una mujer que abandona a su hijo en medio de la tormenta no puede ser llamada así misma madre!

-¡Ella es tu madre quieras o no quieras y no puedes….!

-¡Basta Candy! –Dijo tomándola de los hombros –He dicho que no la quiero ver y te prohíbo que la recibas nuevamente

-¡Pero…!

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia, Candy, ella no va a entrar y no es bien recibida…yo no tengo madre! ¿De acuerdo?

-Terry –Susurro sin aliento Candy mientras miraba con terror y preocupación a su esposo, el la soltó y se fue directo al estudio.

.

.

.

Aquella noche estaba esperando a que su esposo llegara a la habitación para que como ya era costumbre jugaran un pequeño partido de ajedrez mientras comían un pequeño refrigerio antes de irse a dormir, pero Terrence no apareció.

Candy miro el reloj ya eran las doce de la noche y el no aparecía, sabía que no había salido de la casa, porque al parecer Eleonor seguía por allí esperando a su hijo, aquello se le hacia una crueldad por parte de Terry pero también debía conocer la versión de ambas historias antes de ponerse de un lado aunque en realidad ella no estaba de lado de nadie, solo pensaba que era injusto que madre e hijo sufrieran de aquella manera.

Bajo lentamente por las escaleras de la gran mansión para ver donde estaba su esposo cuando lo vio caer en las escaleras, seguramente estuvo tomando.

-Terry –Se acercó rápidamente a él, quien le miro entre avergonzado y triste

-Perdón –Susurro suavemente como una corriente de aire colándose entre los ventanales

-Vamos… -Lo tomo del brazo para que ambos subieran, tratando de que Terrence no hiciera tanto ruido

Al llegar al marco de la habitación, Terry se dejó caer sollozando –Perdóname Candy –Dijo tomándole de la cintura, dejando a la rubia impresionada –Tienes razón soy un mounstro, no quise recibir a mi madre a pesar de que…yo…bueno….es que…ella primero y…

-Tranquilo Terry, ven –Lo tomo de nuevo del brazo y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama -¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que paso?

Terry miro aquellos ojos intensamente verdes que le miraban con dulzura y paciencia y simplemente se dejó derretir con esos hermosos ojos llenos de amor, aunque sabía que no lo amaba, asintió

-Yo la fui a buscar hace poco más de un año a América –Comento el joven cerrando los ojos dejando que los recuerdos de aquel día vinieran cruelmente a su mente –Ella me rechazo

Candy bajo la mirada triste al ver el dolor de su esposo y al saber el también del porque la reacción de Terry contra la mujer rubia. –Ella dijo que no podía….yo fui porque no soportaba estar con mi padre, pero jamás me imagine que mi propia madre me rechazara cuando más la necesitaba… -Medito un momento –Como siempre la necesite pero…ahora yo soy el que ya no quiere saber nada…de…

-Terrence –Lo tomo de las mejillas con extremada dulzura que sorprendió al joven y le miró fijamente de nuevo –El pasado es pasado tú mismo me lo dijiste, creo que si Eleonor vino hasta aquí para verte es porque esta arrepentida y avergonzada por cómo fue en aquella ocasión, ahora quiere estar contigo no te niegues la oportunidad de tener una mama –Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, Terrence la miro con más sorpresa –Daria lo que fuera Terry por tener una mama que estuviera dispuesta a estar conmigo nuevamente, una madre que me pidiera perdón, que me amara y viniera a verme –Las lágrimas cayeron –No…no puedes perder esa oportunidad tan valiosa que te está dando la vida….deja el odio y el rencor atrás y…

-Candy –Le abrazo fuertemente sin decir nada la rubia se dejó abrazar dejando caer pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas silenciosas mientras la noche los acogía invitándolos a descansar una vez más juntos…quedaron en silencio en aquella cama juntos…durmiendo acurrucados esta vez sin más timidez.

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba caminando por las calles de Escocia tratando de encontrar la mansión Grandchester, supo por una pequeña conversación entre George y la señora Elroy que Candy y Terry se encontraban en Escocia y debía encontrarla para poder hablar con ella y…

-Cuanto lamento todo –Susurro para sí misma mientras buscaba entre las calles la mansión, había preguntado pero nadie deseaba problemas con el duque así que no dijeron nada como él les había ordenado.

.

.

.

Mientras que en la mansión de los Ardley en Londres, hace dos días habían llevado a cierto hombre rubio algo confundido por órdenes del señor Brown quien había decidido acompañarlos en el viaje.

-Señora Elroy ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber pasado? –Preguntaba una vez más al ver al rubio distante y con la mirada perdida entre los pasillos de la mansión –No recuerda aun nada, creí que al traerlo con ustedes comenzaría a recordar.

-¿Quién fue la persona tan cruel de haberle hecho daño a mi William? –La señora Elroy estaba casi segura de que ese alguien había sido el duque, pues sabían que Candy era la heredera a toda la fortuna Ardley por ser la hija adoptiva y además porque la manera en que le quitaron lo que le pertenecía a la familia había sido tramposa

-Espero que recuerde pronto todo, sobre todo por Candy –Murmuro el señor Brown preocupado –Anthony no hubiera querido que ella terminara siendo infeliz, el deseaba que fuera feliz

La señora Elroy le miro avergonzada –Lo sé y….yo soy la culpable que su vida este como este ahora, nunca debí permitir que se sacrificara por nosotros pero…es que si no lo hacíamos entonces…. –Comenzó a sollozar –Soy una terrible persona

-No lo es señora Elroy, hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para la familia, pero ahora eso ya no importa debemos hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad y antes de que sea un poco tarde

-William es el único que puede decirnos pero si no recuerda entonces… ¿Cómo?

Ambos quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que el rubio les había escuchado y ahora sus ojos zafiros azules se anegaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

.

.

.

Terrence despertó de mejor humor aquella hermosa mañana, bajo las escaleras y entonces al salir encontró nuevamente a…

-Eleonor… -Murmuro sorprendido y a la vez avergonzado, su madre se veía cansada pero aun así pudo ver la sonrisa que se le dibujo en su rostro al mirarlo.

-Terry

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto menos frio que el día anterior pero aun así le dolió sus palabras directas y sin emoción de volver a verle, sabía que se lo merecía pero al menos esta vez no fue una mirada tan llena de odio y frialdad como ayer.

-Hablar contigo

Terry suspiro y le invito a pasar al estudio –Rosy tráenos por favor café y té –Comento Terrence antes de pasar al estudio con Eleonor

-Claro

-Y bien te escucho –Dijo sentándose enfrente de la rubia

Eleonor primero que nada le sonrió dulcemente y después comenzó su relato, contándole absolutamente todo a Terrence desde que fue separada de él tan cruelmente por su padre hasta que cometió el error de rechazarlo en América, después de darse cuenta de su error y ver lo terrible que había sido al negarle la ayuda fue que preparo este viaje.

-Sé que no tengo justificación hijo, pero…realmente me asuste y no supe que hacer, pero sabes algo no me importa lo que el mundo diga sobre que Eleonor Baker tiene un hijo de 17 años, estoy orgullosa de tenerte como hijo, eres mi mayor tesoro siempre fue así y seguirá siendo así, no sé qué más decirte Terry solo que te amo y perdóname por mis errores hijo –Sollozo en ese momento, Terry la miro entre molesto y avergonzado, tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado odiaba la persona que contribuyo a su existencia y por otro lado odiaba que su madre quisiera justificarse por su cobardía y miedo, pero por otro anhelaba tanto tener una mama y contar con alguien como nunca conto, Candy tenía razón el rencor y odio podemos dejarlo atrás si queremos un futuro.

-Está bien mama, no sé si pueda perdonarte del todo y menos si pueda hacerlo de inmediato pero quiero…quiero intentarlo y que seamos lo que debimos ser siempre –Zafiros con zafiros se miraron con amabilidad y dulzura –Una familia

Eleonor sonrió dulcemente –Terry –Murmuro mientras se acercaba para abrazarle, el correspondió el abrazo también, realmente lo estaba deseando desde hace años cuando fue separado de su madre.

Aquella hermosa escena fue observada por Candy quien miraba a Terrence con dulzura y felicidad por él, aquello era realmente importante para su esposo y sabía que eso lo haría feliz aunque no lo dijera a veces.

.

.

.

En la noche después de cenar todos juntos fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, Terry estaba disfrutando demasiado la compañía de su madre quien partiría hasta dentro de 4 días, lo cual le alegraba pues aún tenía tiempo para convivir con ella.

Observo a su esposa quien leía cómodamente un libro en la cama a su lado, él había estado pensando todo lo que la vida le estaba ofreciendo actualmente a veces se preguntaba si se lo merecía, ya que tenía una hermosa y buena esposa y ahora tenía de vuelta a su madre y también gracias a Candy, ya que seguramente el seguiría de testarudo torturándose y torturando a Eleonor.

 _"_ _Es por ti pecosa…me estoy enamorando como un loco de ti, más bien me estoy enamorando cada día mas de ti"_ pensó mientras sonreía mirando a Candy, quien al notar la mirada de su esposo se sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa?

El corazón de Terrence dio un vuelco –Candy yo….quiero….bueno

-¿Si? –Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente como venía haciendo desde hace días cuando estaba con Terrence, se ponía nerviosa y además sentía que se le salía el alma al descubrirlo mirándole así.

-Yo… -Sujeto las manos de la rubia –Sabes que siempre me has gustado ¿verdad? –Se sonrojo al decirlo pero tenía que decirlo

-Terry…yo

-Desde que te vi la primera vez me gustaste pecosa, pero ahora…ahora que he estado mucho más tiempo contigo puedo…bueno me…me he enamorado y me enamorado más de ti con cada día que paso junto a ti

Candy se sonrojo, bajo la mirada, no sabía que contestarle ¿Qué sentía ella?

Terry tomo su mentón suavemente para obligarla a mirarle –Quiero…quiero que tú también me ames, dime ¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu corazón, mi querida pecosa? Yo haré lo que sea por ser digno de ti

Candy le sonrió dulcemente –No necesitas cambiar nada ya Terrence, como ahora eres…eres el mejor –Se sonrojo fuertemente –Tan dulce y sincero como ahora cuando estamos solos

-¿Me quieres Candy aunque sea un poco? –Susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, Candy cerró suavemente sus ojos para recibir el beso, besos que se habían hecho ya costumbre entre ellos pese a que era la primera vez que hablaban de esta forma de sus sentimientos

-Terry….te quiero –Susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de su esposo para fundirse en un profundo beso, dándole todo el cariño que podía darle a su ya enamorado, sabía que no lo amaba como alguna vez amo a Anthony, pero tampoco podía negar que algo sentía por él, no era como con Archivald y tampoco era como Anthony pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Era diferente algo que no había experimentado, se parecía a alguno de estos sentimientos pero no…no era igual ¿Qué sentía? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos? Eran fuertes sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y un gran deseo de tener más de Terry…más y más hasta hartarse de él…. ¿que sentía? Esta pregunta la persiguió por toda la noche hasta que por fin el alba apareció por el gran ventanal de la habitación ducal, entonces…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **ya estoy mejor jejej muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, paciencia y por seguirme leyendo aquí les dejo un capitulo largo que espero se a de su agrado aun asi les debo dos capítulos mas porque este fic gano y espero poderlos subir al ratito ;D**_

 _ **si no a mas tardar mañana estarán**_

 _ **sigan votando por sus fics favoritos el ganador será actualizado este sábado ;D ahora si no hay nada qu eme lo impida mi mano ya esta mucho mejor, aun me duele mi hombro pero mi mano ya la puedo mover y ya me dijeron que moverla ayudara mas jejeje**_

 _ **saludos** _


	21. CAPITULO 21 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CANDY

**CAPITULO 21 UNA NUEVA ILUSION**

* * *

 _Los sentimientos complejos como una ecuación, ¿para qué entenderlos? Simplemente hay que sentirlos, ¿Por qué el afán de negarlos? Si están aquí tan vivos y fuertes como cualquier sentimiento, solo debemos intentar reconocerlos._

 _Amor de pareja es igual de fuerte que el amor a tus padres pero no es del mismo modo, amar a una persona estar enamorada y dar la vida por ella es igual que lo darías por cualquier ser amado, pero ¿Acaso lo demostramos igual? El punto es saber diferenciar un amor de otro pero siempre amamos_

 _El querer y el amar no es igual, querer es no exponer tu corazón a que sea lastimado, amar es entregarse con el alma y dar todo lo mejor de ti hacia la persona amada._

 _La gran diferencia es la pasión y el deseo que son ingredientes extras que nos vuelven locas por la persona amada, que es la diferencia entre el amor de familia y el amor de pareja, pues son sensaciones placenteras y emociones que hacen vibrar el corazón._

 _El respeto y confianza son fundamentales para una relación cualquier relación, pues sin ellas no existe lo demás y sin estas el amor…el amor se esfuma._

 _C.W.A_

* * *

Candy despertó aquel día con una gran tormenta de emociones y sentimientos por su esposo, algo que no la había dejado realmente tener buena noche, observo a Terrence quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, al parecer tenía un hermoso sueño, quito con suavidad su mano de su cuerpo para poder salir de la cama.

Sonrojada una vez que lo logro se dirigió al baño, era la segunda vez que dormían tan juntos, sentía a la vez una infinita felicidad pero también vergüenza ¿es acaso esto que…?

Se sonrojo más y decidió no dirigir su mente a ese tema.

.

.

.

William se encontraba en un oscuro cuarto de la mansión Ardley en Londres.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que ha pasado George? Y todo por mi culpa –Exclamo triste mientras volvía a tirar una botella de licor al suelo

-Señor lleva días aquí, creo que lo mejor no es preguntarse todo esto, si no salir y buscar las respuestas y ayudar a la señorita Candy quien esta….

-¡Ese es mi mayor coraje George, yo adopte a Candy con la idea de que tuviera felicidad solo felicidad en su vida a partir de ese momento y ahora…! –Grito colérico dando un fuerte golpe en la pared

-Señor creo que…

-Vete George no quiero ver a nadie –Dijo mirándolo con furia –Diré a la tía abuela que no pienso salir ahorita y que deje de enviarte como mi niñero particular que ya estoy bastante grande para eso

-Creo que si me permite opinar el señor, debería dejar de tomar y mejor…

-No…por favor vete George, tú no sabes lo que es estar con esta nube en blanco en tu mente

George suspiro y decidió retirarse mejor, sabía que William hacia mal pero tampoco podía obligarlo y mucho menos decirle que el estar a solas bebiendo lo ayudaría a recordar lo que paso aquel día ni a recordar cómo había llegado a la situación que llego.

.

.

.

Miraba hacia el cielo preguntándose como todo este tiempo ¿Dónde rayos estaba Candy? ¿A dónde se la había llevado aquel mounstro? Pues solo podía pensar que ese hombre era un total bastardo al llevarse así a una mujer.

Suspiro mirando los rosales que Candy como siempre había cuidado en honor a su primo. –Anthony –Murmuro mirando las rosas recordando a ambos rubios –Ella te amaba –Pensó en aquellas hermosas y dulces miradas que se habían dado los rubios –No logre…no…me amo como a ti

-¿Archie?

-¿Qué quieres Melody?

Una hermosa joven pelirroja le miraba con preocupación, desde hace días que llego a la mansión Ardley le había visto triste y sin ganas de seguir su vida, sabia por Stear que era porque Candy la hija del señor William se había casado con Terrence Grandchester un noble ingles heredero del ducado.

-La comida esta lista y Stear y tus padres nos esperan

-No quiero gracias

-Archie debes alimentarte si no puedes enfermar y…

-Mira Melody te agradezco tus atenciones y todo pero no me interesa nada ¿Qué acaso no pueden entenderme? Quiero estar solo

La joven de ojos color esmeralda como los de Candy, suspiro profundamente y lo dejo solo como el joven quería, pero antes de terminar de dar media vuelta.

-Sé que la amas mucho y te dolió que se casara por una razón poco apropiada para un matrimonio, pero….no por eso deberías dejarte morir y menos dejarla sola a ella, si es que realmente la amas al menos yo en su lugar estaría esperando que tu llegaras a pelear por mí y rescatarme, no estar llorando y esperando un milagro que nunca llegara –Dijo algo molesta –Y si no…la vida sigue

El solo la miro molesto, Melody no agrego nada más y se fue.

 _"_ _Tiene razón Melody, amor mío debes estar esperándome y yo solo he estado triste y dejándome morir ¿Qué tipo de amor es el que te profeso? He sido un total idiota amor mío, deberé hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio, llevarte lejos y defender el amor que nos tenemos…no te preocupes mi pecosa iré por ti…"_ pensó mientras caminaba firmemente hacia la salida de la mansión Cornwall

.

.

.

Eleonor se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Grandchester tomando un poco de té con su hijo, con Candy cuidando sus rosales, ella observaba como Terrence miraba a la rubia, parecía como si su hijo no tuviera más ojos que para ella y podía notar los nervios y las miradas furtivas que le daba Candy a Terrence, eso le hizo recordar parte de como en algún momento el duque y ella habían tenido un amor dulce, tierno e inocente.

-Perdón hijo, iré adentro un rato –Anuncio cuando los recuerdos no pudo soportarlos más. –Con permiso

-Está bien mama –Dijo algo preocupado por la mirada triste de Eleonor pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarla un momento sola.

Candy escucho y segundos después miro a Terrence, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, Terrence le miraba con dulzura, con amor y con algo que Candy no lograba distinguir pero podía notar la penetrante mirada de su esposo sobre ella que le hacía temblar pero no de miedo, era de nervios, emoción y felicidad _"¿Felicidad?"_ pensó _"¿Qué diablos?"_

-Yo…creo que también iré a…iré a pasear –Murmuro nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie

-No te vayas, amor –Dijo el castaño quien ya había notado los nervios de su esposa cada vez que estaban a solas y le encantaba

Candy tembló ante la respuesta de Terrence pero intento seguir su camino hasta que sintió como el la tomo del brazo para halarla hacia él.

-Candy desde la mañana te siento muy evasiva conmigo ¿Por qué?

La rubia miro hacia otro lado, era verdad que había tratado de evitarlo, era porque estaba tan confundida respecto a sus sentimientos que no sabía simplemente como nombrar a lo que estaba naciendo en su interior ¿acaso lo estaba amando?

-No es…no es verdad –Dijo soltándose de su agarre

-Candy

-Perdón Terry, quiero estar un rato a solas

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Yo…

Terrence le miraba entre confundido y dolido, algo que hizo que Candy sintiera su corazón partir en dos, tomo las manos de su esposo y le sonrió lo más dulce y sinceramente posible

-Te amo pecosa –Susurro pegando su frente a la de ella, dejando una vez más a la rubia sin aliento, provocando que sus piernas ahora fueran de gelatina, haciendo que su corazón se paralizara y que su cuerpo se tensara.

Sintió el suave aliento de su esposo sobre su piel provocándole mil descargas eléctricas y emociones nuevas que no había sentido jamás, el lentamente le acaricio la mejilla y suavemente rozo sus labios con los suyos –Candy… -Murmuro mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella se sentía morir ahora si su corazón dejo de latir por un momento y su respiración se volvió entre cortada, deseando que ya la besara por fin aunque todos esos sentimientos le hacían ver más confusión en su corazón ¿O era claridad?

-Terry –Soltó ella acercando más sus labios a los de el para poderlo sentir, deseaba sentirlo cerca de ella aunque a la vez no deseaba tenerlo cerca.

Ambos se besaron con amor y pasión, aquello era confuso para la rubia pero a la vez sabía que era lo que deseaba y lo que ahora quería más que nada en el mundo, Terrence por su parte estaba feliz porque sabía que no le era ya indiferente a Candy.

El beso y las caricias por parte de Terrence comenzaron a ir más allá y entonces suavemente terminaron en el paso junto a los rosales, entonces Terrence bajo su mano hasta el pecho de la rubia quien inmediatamente se sonrojo pero no le desagrado.

-Candy te amo –Susurro el castaño mientras le besaba el cuello apasionadamente, la rubia sentía deseo si deseo por su esposo, en ese momento sentía que podía perder la cabeza por Terrence, el comenzó a tocarle un poco más debajo de la cintura y entonces…

-No…no –Murmuro débilmente empujando suavemente a su esposo

-Te amo

-Terry –Lo empujo un poco más fuerte –Por favor…no

Terry le miro impresionado sin saber que era lo que había hecho mal, Candy estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Terrence triste y confundido.

Candy corrió hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada que fue al mismo lugar donde fue con Terrence, se dejó caer entre las rosas y el pasto aspirando el dulce aroma del bosque combinada con la brisa que corría por todo el lugar, sintiéndose un poco más despejada miro hacia el cielo preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?

-Terry –Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el trazo que el había hecho con sus caricias y sus besos, que rozo con su dedo índice recordando la sensación, sonrio al recordar todas sus emociones pero algo no le quedaba del todo claro ¿Acaso…? -¿Qué…? –Abrió los ojos abruptamente tratando de controlarse –No es…es imposible, yo…aun quiero a Archie…aun –Murmuraba confundida -¿O no?

-¡Candy!

La rubia volteo hacia donde provenía el grito y se encontró con aquellos hermosos zafiros que le provocaron un salto nuevamente al corazón, sintiéndolo latir con mas fuerza, Terry se estaba acercando pero ella estaba más atenta y perdida en sus emociones y en la mirada penetrante de su esposo, como para preocuparse por algo mas

-¿Por qué huiste así, Candy? –Pregunto aun confundido el joven al estar a centímetros de ella, robándole el aliento y el alma entera, la rubia solo miraba observaba esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada, por un momento se olvidó de todo y las confusiones por fin se veían más claras que nunca. -¿Candy? –Se acercó más cada vez más preocupado, tomo suavemente la mejilla de la rubia, quien al contacto sintió mil descargas eléctricas que le provocaron felicidad, sonrió dulcemente cerrando unos segundos sus ojos ante la caricia -¿Can..? –No pudo terminar pues en ese momento la rubia había juntado sus labios con los de él, provocando al principio confusión en aquel dulce, suave e inocente beso para después corresponderle con todo el amor feliz de que viera que esta vez aquella pecosa hubiera iniciado un beso, se dejaron envolver por la hermosa tarde con la suave brisa que soplaba como festejando aquel dulce y sincero amor que había nacido entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lo prometido es deuda aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, al rato osea el domingo subire eso espero otro ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **saludos y hermoso fin de semana**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 UNA VISITA INESPERADA I

**...**

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento de ustedes mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Personajes mios Ben, Rosy, Jake y Melody Son totalmente ajenos de la serie**_

 ** _Los nombres del duque y el padre de Anthony pueden variar a la serie._**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22 NUEVA ETAPA**

* * *

 _ **Cuando pensamos que la vida es realmente hermosa siempre llega algo a empañarlo, es ¿que realmente la vida siempre debe ser color de rosa? O ¿tenemos solo los obstáculos que él sabe que venceremos?**_

 _ **Creo que es la segunda no es que en la vida todo tenga que ser tormentas y obscuridad, pero tampoco quiere decir que sea todo felicidad y luz, aunque para ser completamente honestos tampoco nos la pondrá fácil el destino y es ahí cuando se vera de que esta hecho uno mismo y que tan grande o fuerte son los lazos de amor en las relaciones que tenemos.**_

 _ **La maldad y envidias o rencores sin razón siempre existen, siempre habrá personas que serán nuestro obstáculo o nuestra condena, pero de nosotros depende ser más fuertes que toda la maldad del mundo que toda esa negatividad que nos rodea y de las malas intenciones.**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

* * *

Aquella noche volvieron a estar juntos pero esta vez la rubia no durmió con nerviosismo si no que durmió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Terrence no le había pedido realmente una explicación por el beso que le había dado, pero ella sabía que el comprendía que estaba sintiendo algo más por él, aunque deseaba decírselo, decirle algún día como él le decía que la amaba.

A la mañana siguiente Eleonor se iría, por lo que en la mañana temprano dejo que madre e hijo estuvieran juntos, así que ella se quedó en casa mientras ellos salían a la estación más cercana de trenes donde ella iría para Londres y de ahí en barco a América.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en la cocina realmente feliz, recordando cada caricia suave bajo el sol que Terrence le había dado el día anterior, nunca había pensado que realmente estar casada con él, la haría feliz.

Terry había ido a dejar a su madre a la estación, estaba feliz de que por fin estuvieran en paz y lo mejor de todo es que tuvieron tiempo, juntos para disfrutar de la compañía de uno del otro, eso le hacía más que feliz.

Preparaba un delicioso picnic para cuando su esposo volviera quería que fueran de nuevo a la hermosa cascada donde le diría por fin lo que siente, bueno que sus sentimientos cambiaron, estaba algo nerviosa pero feliz.

.

.

.

En la estación de trenes después de despedir a su madre y de estar por partir de nuevo a su hogar con su amada esposa se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, la joven le miro con una sonrisa hipócrita, realmente no deseaba hablarle pero ya no podía esconderse.

-Hola Terrence

-¿Elisa? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo el castaño mirando sorprendido a la pelirroja quien le miraba sonriente

-Quisiera ver a Candy, es una orden de la tía abuela, era la más indicada para venir y…

-Lo siento pero… -¿Ahora que podía decir? Era más que obvio que no podía decir que no sabía dónde estaba ella, era su esposa –Ahora no voy para allá, tengo que ir a otro lado, además de que yo no obedezco ordenes de la señora Elroy. –Dijo evitando mirarla

-¿Podrías indicarnos donde esta? Así Neil me puede llevar –Dijo ignorando lo último que dijo el castaño y señalando a Neil que estaba en el automóvil

-Lo siento Elisa pero no, no eres la amiga de Candy, vamos ni siquiera la toleras, ¿Por qué razón te diría donde encontrarla?

-Eso no importa, como te dije es una orden de la tía…

-Candy es mi esposa y es una Grandchester ahora, ella estará de acuerdo conmigo en no querer ver a las personas que ocasionaron su expulsión en primer lugar del colegio San Pablo –Dijo mirándola molesto –Y por otro lado Candy ahora es mi esposa no está más bajo las ordenes de nadie y yo tampoco, por lo que no me importa porque viniste, pierdes tu tiempo.

-No fui…

-Lo que digas Elisa, pero ahora con su permiso, tengo que irme –Le interrumpió molesto y miro hacia el frente –Vamos Ben

Se alejó de la pelirroja dejándola echando humos.

.

.

.

Albert se encontraba en las calles de Londres, más que ahogado de borracho, maldiciéndose internamente por lo que supo que paso por su culpa, por su culpa Candy estaba así y lo peor de todo, su tía abuela también seguramente cayó enferma por su culpa, ya no debería vivir.

-¡Albert!

El rubio medio miro hacia donde le habían gritado, vio entonces a un pequeño joven de cabello peli azul y ojos verdes que le miraban con infinita felicidad y alivio al parecer, pero en ese momento su cuerpo decidió que ya no podía más y se desvaneció.

.

.

.

Candy caminaba hacia la sala de la mansión Grandchester cuando Terrence ingreso.

-Hola pecosa ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? –Dijo el joven mirando la canasta

-Terry…bueno –Se sonrojo levemente pero le sonrió –Quería que fuéramos a comer a la cascada, algo así como un picnic

Terry se sorprendió por la propuesta inesperada de su esposa, pero sonrió dulcemente –Eso suena muy agradable, pecosa, siempre y cuando no hayas cocinado tu –Dijo riendo

-Terry –Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Perdóname Candy, por supuesto que no es verdad ¿Vamos mi lady?

-Claro

Ambos salieron de la mansión tomados de la mano hacia las caballerizas donde subieron al caballo de Terrence y este la llevo hacia su lugar especial, el sol brillaba fuertemente dándole la calidez y bienvenida como el corazón de Candy le daba la hermosa bienvenida al nuevo amor que estaba en la puerta, a Terrence quien sin darse cuenta ya se había ganado el corazón de la rubia, tal vez solo tal vez…siempre fue así y solo necesitaban tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la cascada el paisaje brillaba como reflejo de la felicidad en sus corazones.

-¿Quieres un poco de jugo, Terry? –Pregunto la rubia cuando estaba colocando todo lo que había preparado en el mantel, mientras Terrence colocaba al caballo en un árbol para que no se fuera.

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué no trajiste algo más fuerte? –Dijo pícaramente

-Terry –Le regaño pero sonrió dulcemente al joven.

-¿Qué preparaste amor? –Dijo el joven acercándose a la rubia, quien sintió una corriente eléctrica en su piel, la sangre hirvió bajo su piel provocando que se sonrojara.

-Bueno… -Dijo nerviosa –Prepare…tu bocadillo…favorito –Dijo sonrojada

-¿Qué tienes, Candy? –Pregunto el castaño sin notar la falta de latidos en el corazón de la rubia, ella sentía mil emociones nuevas en su corazón que este parecía a punto de colapsarse

-Yo…nada

-¿Segura?

-Yo –Le miro a los ojos algo sonrojada –Bueno… -Estaba de color rojo en realidad, Candy sentía que la piel se quemaba y que pronto el notaria el calor que expedía todo su ser. –Terry…yo…realmente bueno…es que… -No se le entendía nada a la joven pero Terrence le miraba con verdadero interés y a la vez sonrojado y nervioso sin saber porque.

-¡¿Candy?!

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de una joven, cuando voltearon a ver quién era el que llamaba a la rubia, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la rubia algo molesta por la interrupción pero más que nada por el descaro que tuvo para ir.

La joven solo se desplomo en el suelo, sin decir nada, más que –Candy… -Murmuro antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

El joven peli azul estaba esperando a que Albert despertarla, lo había llevado a su casa, después de ver como se desplomaba se había asustado pensando que estaba aún herido, pero ahora estaba aún más furioso consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo, pudo notar que el desmayo no fue más porque ha estado ahogado en el alcohol, seguramente por días enteros sin probar bocado, eso para él era decepcionante.

-Jake –Llamo una mujer mayor -¿Aun no despierta?

-No y no creo que despierte esta noche, está más que perdido en su alcohol

-Tranquilo hijo, seguramente tiene una buena explicación ¿No?

-No sé, abuela pero me decepciona ver a Albert así –Comento el joven cabizbajo

-Cuando despierte le tendré listo un plato de sopa caliente –Murmuro para sí misma saliendo de habitación dejando nuevamente al peli azul a solas con el rubio.

-¿Qué no entendiste la lección Albert? –Se preguntó a si mismo mirándolo duramente pero a la vez con un poco de dolor -¿Qué te tiene ahora así, amigo?

Miro hacia la ventana, la noche ya caía sobre Londres, la luna estaba resplandeciendo más fuerte que nunca sonriéndole a los desdichados que estaban en las calles sin un consuelo como seguramente Albert estuvo días atrás, suspiro mientras dejaba que la noche lo acogiera a él y a Albert con su adolorido corazón, dejando que el manto de Morfeo les diera el consuelo que tanto buscaban en aquel momento.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdonen por la demora :'( bueno ya he explicado en los otros fics que he estado muy atareada por el trabajo y demas pero aqui estoy y sigo, seguire hasta el fin mis fics ;D no se preocupen por ello que no los abandonare**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 _ **tambien quiero saber o que me hagan saber que fic les gusta mas de todos para que lo actualice mas seguido o sea el cual les de una sorpresita :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo miercoles**_

 _ **proximo capitulo "Una visita inesperada II"**_


	23. CAPITULO 23 UNA VISITA INESPERADA II

**...**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen_**

 ** _Personajes que son de mi entera imginacion son Jake, Ben, Mauricio, Melody, Rosy_**

 ** _Los nombres del duque y el padre de Anthony pueden variar de la serie_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo ;D nos vemos abajo._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 JAKE MASON**

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones hay situaciones donde la gente siempre se deja vencer, llámese por enfermedad, por perdida, por depresión, etc. Cuando no se sabe manejar estas emociones de tristeza, enojo, dolor, casi siempre terminan buscando el lado fácil o el lado "bueno" de la moneda aunque no sea exactamente eso.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa cuando realmente no están en lo correcto? Ciertamente las personas nunca saben distinguir el bien del mal o hay otras que aman hacer lo que hacen pero otras más que no lo pueden distinguir pues sus emociones les nublan la conciencia y no pueden ver con detenimiento que solo lograran hacer daño o hacerse a ellos mismos daño.**_

 _ **Las emociones son complejas y son a la vez tan hermosas, son un universo misterioso, majestuoso, complicado y difícil a veces de comprender a cada uno de estos pero ¿Vale la pena sentirlos y tratar de entenderlos? Claro que sí, somos complejos realmente los complicados son los seres humanos y no la situación ¿No les parece? A veces quisiéramos un manual donde explicara todo lo que debemos o no debemos de hacer pero ¿Qué sería de la vida si no nos equivocamos? Los errores están hechos para caer y levantarnos, aprender de estos y seguir creciendo y madurando emocional y mentalmente, sin todo esto realmente no se le podría llamar vida a la vida…**_

 _ **W.A.A.**_

* * *

Jake se encontraba en la silla al lado de donde estaba Albert, quien lentamente comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento y abrió lentamente los ojos mareado y confundido sin saber dónde estaba.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas

Miro hacia donde venía la voz y descubrió a un joven peli azul, molesto mirándolo -¿Don…dónde estoy?

-Sí que estabas ahogado de borracho ¿verdad Albert?

-¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo molesto incorporándose pero eso solo lo hizo marearse más y se recostó de nuevo para entonces recordar a ese joven peli azul -¿Jake? –Susurro

-¿Quién más?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago? Cuidando que no te pase algo más por tu borrachera de anoche –Dijo divertido

-No….me refiero a… -De pronto recordó algo…

 **FLASH BACK**

Era una noche fría de invierno en New York, caminaba en dirección a la mansión Ardley, con suerte ninguno de sus sobrinos estaría en ella, sabía que Candy, Archie y la tía abuela estaban en Londres o camino, no recordaba muy bien, hacia días que había comenzado a tener el vicio de beber, pero es que cada día, cada día que pasaba la tormenta de escuchar el grito de Anthony, y que ni siquiera estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, esa mirada de dolor en Candy y la tía… ya no podía soportarlo, lo estaban matando

Entonces escucho un grito desgarrador.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –Grito a un callejón obscuro, donde solo veía sombras y gritos

-¡Ayuda….! –Gritaba un joven, de inmediato y sin pensarlo más se acercó corriendo

Entonces observo una terrible imagen, donde una madre estaba casi desangrada en el suelo y un pequeño gritaba por ayuda y lloraba incontrolablemente al ver como se desvanecía su madre, un hombre con cuchillo miraba al niño con verdadera molestia y burla.

Intento acercarse a él pero llegue a tiempo y detuve un golpe que iba directo al joven.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?! –Me grito molesto

-¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no comportarte así con una mujer?!

-¡Cállate! –Quiso enterrarme su cuchillo, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que me haría daño.

Forcejeamos un buen rato hasta que…el me miro sorprendido cuando sentí que el cuchillo había tocado algo pensé en lo peor pero el cayó al suelo quedando inmóvil, entonces mire al joven quien miraba el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

-¿Pequeño?

-Ayúdala, por favor –Me suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba esa mirada, me recordaba a Candy, Anthony pudo también suplicarme por mi ayuda y yo no estuve, la tía abuela….

Me acerque soportando mi propio dolor y me di cuenta de que… -Pequeño yo…

-Por aquí se escucharon los ruidos, policía

 _"_ _Demonios"_ pensé algo asustado, tome al joven del brazo obligándolo a correr hacia mi dirección, donde entramos por una puerta que estaba abierta gracias al cielo, lo lleve hasta la azotea donde permanecimos sentados para que la policía no nos viera.

-Está muerta –Comento un policía bastante alto que lo escuchamos, el joven a mi lado se quedó estático

-Este aún está vivo –Dijo el otro –No creo que aguante mucho si no lo llevamos

-Vamos

Mire al joven de reojo, se le veía el fuego en los ojos, estaba seguro que yo me sentiría igual de estar en su lugar, solo lo tome del brazo en señal de que no estaba solo.

.

.

.

El joven peli azul estuvo conmigo desde entonces, pero solo hasta llegar a Londres donde tenía más familia, resultaba que su nombre era Jake Mason, una familia importante en la alta sociedad, su familia tenía poder y dinero, lo que no entendía era porque estaban aquella noche en ese obscuro callejón, el mismo Jake no lo sabía, su madre solo le dijo que tenían que escapar y lo llevo hacia las calles de New York sin darle más explicaciones.

Después de salir de la mansión Mason, ellos tuvieron que ir a pie después de que su padre les ordeno salir del carruaje cuando se habían detenido en una posada, su madre corrió con él y al llegar al callejón fueron acorralados por un hombre de aspecto matón, quien sin previo y sin explicaciones comenzó a querer acuchillarlo pero su madre se interpuso, lo protegió hasta el último momento de su vida.

-Lo que te paso fue muy injusto, Jake

-No sé qué debo hacer

Le mire con algo de pena pero puse la mano en su hombro tratando de sonreírle –Todo estará bien y mejor cuando logres llegar a Londres, puedes venir conmigo, yo iba para allá

-Gracias –Murmuro mirándome -¿Qué te paso a ti?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Me sorprendió la pregunta

-Tienes la mirada triste también, Albert

Sonreí forzadamente incomodo ante la situación, Jake tenía la edad sin duda solo un año más grande tal vez que Anthony, que mi querido sobrino que había muerto y yo no…ni siquiera pude estar ahí para él, ahora de muerto tampoco podía, era un gran dolor que me atormentaba día y noche, no me dejaba en paz.

Creo que Jake no necesitaba realmente explicaciones porque en silencio me puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo seguramente, sin moverme seguí en mis pensamientos y el silencio consumió la atmosfera pero no necesitábamos palabras ambos sabíamos perfectamente bien el dolor que nos consumía por dentro.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Jake –Le llame algo melancólico

-¿Ya me reconociste mejor? –Dijo burlón -¿Qué no quedamos que dejarías de tomar, Albert?

-Yo…

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo que vimos y paso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo de que hablo, Albert? –Le miro algo confundido –Pues de cuando perdiste las acciones de tus negocios, de la familia Ardley

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso olvidaste que fue mi culpa? –Dijo algo avergonzado –Yo…

-¡No! Yo…no…no recuerdo

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…

-¿No recuerdas tampoco lo que nos hicieron esas personas?

Albert ya no respondió se tomaba la cabeza frustrado

-Cuando…nos…nos golpearon –Dijo el peli azul, pero de pronto entendió algo…

Albert al recibir el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza, perdió el conocimiento, el no logro encontrarlo en el momento después de que despertó dos días después de que también lo golpearan hasta cansarse, trato de hallar a Albert pero no lo consiguió nunca, lo único que pudo hallar fue el camino de regreso a Londres, Escocia le había dejado un mal sabor de boca solo rogaba con que Albert estuviera bien, tal vez cuando estuviera más fuerte nuevamente, iría a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo, hasta hallarlo.

-Albert –Se acercó al rubio afectado por saber que no recordaba realmente las cosas –Yo…yo te…ayudare –Murmuro triste pero a la vez molesto.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Grandchester de Londres, se encontraba Victor mirando hacia la última carta recibida por Terrence, su hijo siempre estaba desafiándolo y ahora gracias a las impertinencias de los Cornwall su hijo supo antes de estar con su esposa en la intimidad la verdad, corría el peligro de que Terrence ya no quisiera a Candy y no cumpliera con sus obligaciones maritales, pero ahora se aseguraría de vengarse también de esa familia.

-Mi lord

-¿Qué ocurre Mauricio? –El mayordomo de confianza del duque ingreso a la habitación con más confianza

-La señora Elroy ya cayó enferma –Dijo orgulloso –El veneno seguro que ya surtió su efecto

-Perfecto –Dijo sonriente el duque mirando a su sirviente -¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí de los Cornwall?

-Sí, no tiene mucho como la familia Ardley, pero tiene poder pues son familiares directos de la familia Ardley

-¿Los papeles quedaron como siempre para la heredara de la familia Ardley verdad? Es decir, no modifico nada la señora Elroy, los dejó tal cual los tenía, William

-En efecto, señor

-Perfecto, ¿Murió el señor Ardley verdad?

Mauricio vacilo un momento –El bueno…mi lord me informaron que lo arrojaron al rio, dudo que haya sobrevivido

-Es decir que no hallaron su cuerpo ¿no?

-En efecto señor

-¿Qué hay del otro joven, de la familia Mason? ¿Lo encontraron ya?

-No señor, desde New York no hemos podido seguirle la pista

-Bueno tampoco es como que me interese mucho la fortuna Mason, pero si será necesario encontrarlo

-Claro mi lord

-Por favor suspende por el momento con el veneno para la señora Elroy, necesitaremos más tiempo para que mi hijo cumpla con su parte

-Claro, como usted diga mi señor

-Ahora déjame solo

Victor miro por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, donde se encontraba la servidumbre realizando sus labores, pensando que sus planes iban por buen camino, sonrió ante lo que adquiriría de poder con la riqueza de los Ardley, sería más respetado que ahora.

.

.

.

En escocia, se encontraba Candy mirando con confusión aun a la pelinegra que estaba en aquella cama con algo de fiebre aun, estaba murmurando a alguien que la perdonara, pero no se le entendía muy bien del todo.

-Candy –Terrence entro con más bandejas de agua –Deberías descansar un poco llevas aquí toda la tarde con ella.

-Es que no quiero dejarla Terry

-¿Por qué la quieres cuidar después de cómo se portó contigo?

-Annie no es mala, Terry, yo crecí con ella, la conozco y si vino hasta acá solo para buscarme quiero saber la razón porque debe ser una muy buena para que lo haya hecho así.

-Eres increíble –La abrazo por la cintura provocando la sorpresa de la rubia -¿Ya te lo he dicho?

Sonrojada solo sonrió y atino a mover negativamente la cabeza pero entonces…

-Candy

-Annie

La pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar la voz que escuchaba –Perdóname… -Murmuro sin mirar nada en especifico

-¿A eso viniste Annie?

La joven enfoco su vista hacia la rubia por fin y la miro tristemente –Si…por favor….Candy perdóname

-Annie –Susurro lentamente sorprendida cuando la joven se acercó a ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para poder abrazarla

-Por favor…Candy…ve a ver a la familia Ardley, Archie está muy mal…por favor ve a verlo, te necesita

-Annie…yo –Sintió como su esposo cerraba sus nudillos haciéndolos sonar –No…

-¡Él se está muriendo! Por favor te necesita…Candy, no quiero que…por favor –Sollozo más fuerte –Por favor…la tía abuela también… por favor ve Candy

-¿Qué?

Terrence miro a su esposa con preocupación, misma que Candy reflejaba en sus hermosas esmeraldas cuando escucho eso último, Terry sabía que tendría que dejarla ir pero… ¿Realmente podía mantenerse al margen?...se escucharon los truenos de la tormenta que apenas se avecinaba dando entrada a la lluvia y dejando atrás aquella hermosa mañana de verano.

 _"No puede ser verdad la tía abuela no…no…."_ Pensaba desesperada la rubia mirando y perdiéndose en los zafiros que le miraban preocupado, deseaba encontrar en ellos la gran mentira que podía decir Annie, hallar en ellos la paz que las palabras de su ex amiga le habían quitado de momento " _Ella no puede…no"_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista, escuchaba los truenos de la tormenta como si fuera lo que estaba dentro de su ser, sin pensarlo dos veces más salió, sin importarle los gritos de su esposo y Annie, salió un momento…necesitaba estar sola, llego al jardín y sintió el aire azotar su rostro, las gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro combinándose con su dolor, hasta que llegó al árbol donde siempre subía, entonces no pudo más y dejo que todo su dolor saliera, esto sería el colmo si Annie mentía y si no, también sería lo más que podría soportar, la tía abuela al final de cuentas, ella…no… las lágrimas la acompañaban en su llanto mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué debía hacer y si debía o no confiar y preocuparse?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **jejeje si es para compensarlos por mi ausencia ¿que tal les gusto? ese duque si que es malo, ¿que hara candy? ¿Albert recuperara por fin su recuerdo de ese dia? ¿porque matarlos? aunque creo que ya lo imaginan**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, leo todos y sigan votando para darles la sopresita de la que les hable, hay un voto hasta ahora a favor de busqueda de la felicidad de Eli, muchas gracias por leerme ;D**_

 _ **asi estamos entonces hasta ahora**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 1%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 1%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A AMAR, VOLVERTE A VER 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;D hasta el viernes y dale a conocer entre ese dia o el sabado la sorpresa ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo miercoles**_


	24. CAPITULO 24 SITUACION COMPLICADA

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

 **lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta la primera sorpresa espero que realmente les guste**

 **candy no me pertenece solo esta historia y algunos personajes que pueden variar en la serie o t otros son de mi entera imaginacion**

 **saludos**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **UNA DECISION DIFICIL**

* * *

 _ **A veces hay situaciones o pruebas que el destino nos coloca para poder tener la oportunidad muchas veces de probarnos a nosotros mismos o de saber que tan cierto y fuerte es el amor que tienen las personas con nosotros, sin embargo es importante siempre recalcar que cuando se vive en el amor a veces hay decisiones que no se deben de tomar uno mismo ya se debe de consultar con la otra persona amada pues ahora no son dos es uno mismo y así cuantos más miembros de la pequeña familia comiencen a llegar**_

 _ **Las decisiones cruciales o importantes para uno deben de ser importantes para el otro no se debe caer en una desconfianza porque sin confianza no hay amor ni respeto y sin respeto no hay relación cordial alguna entre las personas por lo tanto tampoco puede haber amor.**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

* * *

Candy se encontraba camino a Londres, en aquel vagón donde pensaba tranquilamente lo que había platicado con Terrence aquel día, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre la ventana del tren, no comprendía ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto su vida? Obviamente tampoco entendía como era que la tía abuela estuviera en esa situación, hace algunos meses aun pensaba en Archie, en quien creía que sería ya su compañero para siempre pero entonces Terrence apareció.

Realmente no estaba totalmente segura de ¿Qué era el amor? Pero sabía que quería a Archie pero realmente no tanto como quiso a Anthony y mucho menos como quería ahora a Terrence, suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo decirle ahora a Terry que lo amaba? A su parecer primero debía poner en orden algunas cosas y sobretodo cambiar ciertas situaciones o más bien aclararlas, quería una vida tranquila al lado de su esposo.

Terry, pensó en su amado esposo que ahora mismo estaba afuera seguramente pidiendo algo para que la atendieran.

Entonces recordó aquella charla.

 **FLASH BACK**

Salieron de la habitación donde Annie se encontraba, ya la había tratado de tranquilizar pero necesitaba un momento lejos de ella y de asimilar todo lo que le dijo, realmente no quería que Archie estuviera mal pero sabía que poco a poco tendría que aceptar la verdad y la verdad de lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento aunque nadie se lo creyera, ¿Cómo decirle a alguien a que le dijiste que le amabas que siempre no es así, que te enamoraste de tu esposo con quien te casaste para salvar a tu familia de la ruina y sin amarlo? ¿Cómo le dices a tu esposo que te ha robado el corazón y que ahora es el dueño de este, cuando decías odiarlo?

Realmente no estaba segura de que eso fuera creíble, miro al castaño de ojos azules intensos que le miraban con preocupación

-Sé que quieres ir a verla

-¿Cómo?

-Candy comprendo que estés preocupada por tu familia y…. –Suspiro –Si necesitas o quieres ir a verla yo no te diré nada, no te lo prohibiré

-¿Enserio?

-Candy no soy tan malo y menos soy insensible –Dijo el castaño ablando su mirada, la vio llena de dulzura como nunca antes –Lo que pasa es que no he tenido una vida tan agradable

-Lo se

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no entienda tu preocupación, amor –Dijo tomándole las manos a Candy

-¿Puedo ir entonces?

-Por supuesto mi dulce esposa pero no iras sola –Dijo en tono más burlón y juguetón

-¿A no? –Pregunto sin comprender

-Por supuesto que no ¿Acaso no soy tu esposo?

-Por supuesto, Terrence –Dijo la joven más confundida

-Pues iré contigo

Aquello no se lo esperaba Candy pero sonrió, sintiendo una indescriptible felicidad en el corazón, sintiendo como tenía para todo el apoyo de Terrence y no solo la aprobación de ir con su tía abuela.

-Terry

-Te amo Candy y como te dije me quiero ganar tu amor, por ello también quiero ser parte de todo en tu vida, en tus buenos y malos momentos

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia sonriente abrazándolo, Terrence se sorprendió por el acto como cuando lo beso la primera vez pero feliz correspondió después el abrazo.

Aquella noche por primera vez Candy se entregó al sueño profundamente en brazos de su esposo quien estaba feliz de la vida por aquel acto de su esposa, quien ya no se mostraba tan tímida en compartir la misma cama con él, incluso vio la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro cuando ya dormitaba, eso lo hizo sentirse en el hombre más dichoso del mundo y por nada se permitiría perder esa felicidad.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿En qué piensas hermosa? –Pregunto Terry al ingresar al compartimiento

-En lo afortunada que soy, Terry –Murmuro sonrojada pero sincera

-¿En qué?

-En tener a alguien como tú a mi lado

Terry sonrió dulcemente y dijo –Hace unas semanas no opinabas eso ¿Por qué el cambio, trazan pecosa?

-Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de opinión ¿No crees? –Dijo sacándole la lengua

-Muy madura –Dijo sonriente

El verlo sonreír le encantaba y se estaba volviendo una adicción para ella ver aquellos hermosos gestos en el bello rostro de Terrence, verlo sonreír y feliz era un deleite para sus perlas verdes que brillaban al igual que cuando brillaban los zafiros que le miraban con dulzura.

.

.

.

En la mansión Mason.

-No recuerdo nada de eso Jake

El joven peli azul le miro entre exasperado y triste –Seguramente fue el golpe

-Dices que fue un tal Mauricio quien nos atendió esa vez ¿no?

-Sí, yo me entere por mi madre que era el quien había hecho los negocios con mi padre o más bien intento de negocios porque mi padre no quiso dar su brazo a torcer entonces por lo que averiguamos Mauricio no estuvo de acuerdo en perder un supuesto gran negocio con él y…bueno le quito a la mala las acciones de la empresa, mi padre había perdido todo pero…muchas cosas estaban a mi nombre y ahí supimos el porque me buscaban

-Fue el quien me quito los documentos que tenía ¿no?

-En realidad tú apostaste

-¿Yo?

-Si lo que sucede es que entre copa y copa que se tomaron salió un reto y obviamente era contra las acciones de los Ardley, por lo que ya sabes perdiste y no quisiste entregarlos, salimos de tu mansión de Escocia con toda la documentación que ahí tenías y tratamos de huir pero…nos encontraron y casi nos mataron aunque querían matarnos

-Que irresponsable fui –Murmuro Albert tomando la cabeza entre sus manos –Por ese error casi dejo a mi familia en la ruina

-¿Casi?

-Si…mi hija adoptiva…ella –Sollozo sin poder soportarlo más –Se tuvo que…casar…para salvarnos

-¿Cómo?

Albert le miro entre avergonzado y triste pero dispuesto a contarle lo que le habían dicho su tía y George sobre lo que Candy había hecho para que la familia Ardley no perdiera absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

En la mañana siguiente estaba nubloso y aun la llovizna prevalecía en Londres, Terrence y Candy fueron a la mansión Ardley de inmediato pero lo que encontraron no fue precisamente el mejor recibimiento que podían tener, la tía abuela realmente estaba enferma y Archie junto a Stear estaban ahí pero no solo ellos también alguien que no esperaban ver y menos para ver a la señora Elroy.

-¿Padre?

-Terrence, Candy que gusto me da verlos

-¿Duque? –Dijo Candy antes de acercarse más a donde estaban los tres hombres -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está la tía abuela?

-Está descansando Candy –Le respondió Stear quien le sonrió dulcemente

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Candice, solo vine para ver si se les ofrecía algo.

-Si claro –Dijo la rubia sin pensar, Terrence la miro algo confundido, pero su padre no pareció importarle ni un segundo, solo sonrió

-Terry ¿puedo hablar contigo hijo?

-Claro papa

-Vamos afuera mientras tu esposa ve a su tía

Terrence miro a Candy, quien le sonrió dulcemente, pero antes de ir detrás de su padre se acercó –Te veo en un rato amor –Susurro creando esa burbuja de amor, esa hermosa atmosfera de enamorados donde solo existen el uno para el otro, ella le miro con dulzura y amor.

-Claro –Correspondió el dulce beso que Terry le deposito con cariño en sus labios

Una vez que se fue, vio a Archie estrellar la copa de vino que llevaba hace un segundo en su mano que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Iré a ver a la tía –Murmuro la rubia para tratar de zafarse de esa situación incómoda y complicada aun para ella.

-Primero me vas a explicar ¿Qué significa esas miradas y ese beso, Candice?

Dijo Archie acercándose a la rubia, tomándola bruscamente de los brazos

-Eh…yo…

-¿Qué ya estas feliz porque por fin eres la mujer de alguien como ese?

-Archie…yo…

-¿Qué es Candy? ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿Es que besa mejor que yo o tal vez…es porque ya estuviste en la cama con él?

Candy se sonrojo fuertemente

-¿Es bueno es eso? Yo también puedo serlo

-¡Archie!

Stear miraba la escena asombrado por lo que decía su hermano quien estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Dime!

Candy le miro por un momento más asustada y sonrojada pero de pronto se zafo y solo dijo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Archie y aunque te lo dijera no comprenderías

Con esto salió corriendo de la habitación para ir con su tía abuela, Stear aun así sujeto a Archie, sabía que debían hablar ellos dos y que Candy debía dejarle más en claro que todo había cambiado aunque era realmente notorio y la única verdad era que Terrence se había ganado el corazón de la rubia como nunca pudo hacerlo Archie

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Ya lo escuchaste Terrence y más te vale que lo hagas

-¡Has perdido el juicio padre! ¡No es esa la importancia si no…!

-Ya te he dicho lo que harás

-Pero…

-Eres un Grandchester y como tal debes llevar el apellido en alto y asegurarte del futuro del ducado

-¿Qué hay del amor?

-No hay tiempo ni espacio para eso, ya grábatelo Terrence

-Pero…

-¡Basta ya! –Se acercó a él colérico –Harás lo que yo diga, para eso te compre una esposa

Terrence colérico miro con odio a su padre mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente -No…creo que…

-Ya te dije –Dejo con la palabra en la boca al castaño quien todo lo que pudo hacer fue tirar todo.

-Te odio –Murmuro una vez a solas, molesto mientras sentía como el aire fresco y agresivo como la ira en su corazón contenía golpeaba su rostro, era cierto él sabía que Candy había hecho esa compraventa por algo….su familia, pero de eso a…no…eso era algo más allá y demasiado egoísta de su parte.

 _"_ _¿Qué hare ahora?"_

La situación era muy difícil y la decisión más, por una parte amaba a su esposa y deseaba estar con ella para siempre pero si así era…debía asumir el cargo del ducado como le advirtió hace un momento su padre, pero si no lo era…no tenía nada que ofrecerle y por supuesto que no podría tenerla ya se lo había también dicho su padre, lo tenía acorralado por donde quisiera escapar la decisión fuese la que fuese que tomara seria la decisión más difícil de su vida como ahora pero…sabía que era arriesgada pero la mejor decisión de todas…

-Candy… -Murmuro su nombre antes de dejarse caer un momento mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el césped del jardín de los Ardley, pensando que cada lluvia con trueno era una daga al corazón.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste el capitulo :)**_

 _ **muchas gracias por los revies y por favor dejen sus votos ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	25. CAPITULO 25 EL AMOR FLORECE

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **(Victor, Mauricio, Jake, sirvientes, Melody) son mios jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25 CERRANDO CICLOS**

* * *

 _ **¿Algunas veces han razonado sus sentimientos? La verdad de las cosas es que el amor no tiene razón de ser, este existe solamente si lo sientes o no lo sientes, claro hay factores que también se involucran y estos si pueden ser analizados pero ¿Qué pasa cuando nos gusta alguien? No lo razonamos simplemente la atracción nace.**_

 _ **Atracción o gusto no es igual al amor pero puede ser el primer factor que surja de momento pero si con el pasa del tiempo no pasa de esa sensación de gusto o atracción es mejor alejarse porque realmente esa relación no va para ningún lado.**_

 _ **El amor es igual en ocasiones a los impulsos, son similares pero realmente son diferentes, las emociones o sentimientos que nos hacen realizar impulsos solo de momento, en el momento de calor por llamarlo de algún modo no son idénticos como los impulsos que se hacen con pensando con amor, entregándose por amor, cuando solo es un capricho o obsesión ¿Cómo distinguirlo? Siempre te puedes aferrar a algo pero aferrarse a una persona no es lo mismo que el amor, el amor es igual a libertad, el amor es igual a entrega, a respeto, a confianza, a paciencia, a cambios, a completar a la otra persona y a ti mismo, mientras no haya esto no puede ser amor real o verdadero.**_

 _ **Los celos no caben en el amor aunque muchas veces son parte de él, pero sin llegar a una exageración, el capricho ya no entra por nada del mundo en el amor, porque no debe ser capricho que es parecido a la obsesión, sobretodo el amor es saber dejar ir a la persona amada, aferrarse de nada sirve y obligar no es amar.**_

 _ **A.C.**_

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, el aire se colaba silenciosamente y sin avisar a través de uno de los grandes ventanales que estaba entre abierto, en aquella habitación en eses momento solo se podía percibir un ambiente frio y lúgubre, llena de tristeza…

Candy miro hacia la gran ventana mientras vigilaba la cama constantemente con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, había estado ahí toda la noche y Terrence había permanecido a su lado como buen esposo que es.

Archie estaba a distancia pero en cualquier momento llegaría el momento de cerrar con ese ciclo de su vida, con ese amor que realmente no fue amor y que solo había dañado a una persona inocente por su confusión tonta.

-Candy… -Murmuro débilmente la voz de la tía abuela, había tenido bastantes visitas la tía abuela desde que ella llego hasta ahora, pero no había podido tener la oportunidad de verla despierta por lo que de inmediato se acercó.

-Tía –Susurro tocándole suave y gentilmente el rostro, la anciana quien se veía más demacrada como jamás la había visto la rubia, sonrió al verla ahí, no sabía porque pero había estado deseando verla por si…

-Candy…creí que…que nunca –Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la anciana

-No hable tía abuela, debe descansar

-No cariño –Susurro –Debo decirte algo…algo importante y con ello obtendrás la libertad querida

-¿Qué? –Candy la miro sorprendida -¿De qué habla tía abuela?

-De la…la anulación del matrimonio como habíamos quedado –En ese momento sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta volvió a cerrarse lo poco que había sido abierta sin que se dieran cuenta y esta fue una gran cómplice al no hacer ruido.

-¿Regreso el tío William? ¿Es eso tía abuela? ¿De verdad? –La voz de la rubia salió realmente llena de felicidad y alivio.

-Si el volvió

-¿Dónde está? Me encantaría conocerlo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. –Adelante –Dijo la rubia

-Candice ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuidando de la tía abuela ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Elisa?

-Es obvio ¿no? Vine a ver a mi tía abuela –Dijo molesta mirando desafiante a la rubia

-Elisa por favor quiero hablar con Candy

-Tía abuela, no tiene por qué aguantar a esta huérfana, ahora mismo…

-¡Elisa, basta! –La tía abuela trato de incorporarse pero aún estaba demasiado débil y cayo de nuevo en la cama mirando aun molesta a la pelirroja

-Tía abuela ¿está bien? Por favor no se exalte, a lo que se refiere de esa persona –Dijo tratando de no ser imprudente pues no sabía si su tía quería que todos se enteraran –Me alegra que este bien –Sonrió dulcemente a la anciana quien le sonrió –Pero…pero tía…estoy bien y feliz, así como estoy y donde estoy, no es necesario nada, por favor.

-Candy –Susurro tratando de averiguar a través de sus intensos ojos verdes la verdad pero se dio cuenta que no mentía

-Volveré mas tarde, tía, por ahora descanse y dejare que Elisa platique con usted –Le dio un beso a la anciana quien sonrió tiernamente –Nos vemos al rato y ya repóngase pronto

-Ya vete –Dijo Elisa colérica

La rubia salió sin decir una palabra más pero se encontró con alguien que no deseaba ver en ese momento.

-Candy, creo que tenemos que hablar ¿No?

La rubia miro alrededor algo nerviosa, realmente no quería hablar con él, no ahora y menos que pronto regresara su esposo.

.

.

.

Terrence se paseaba por la gran habitación mientras pensaba lentamente en lo que había pasado en los últimos días, desando con todas sus fuerzas mejor haberse quedado con Candy en Escocia pero no permitirle venir y apoyarla sería un punto en su contra pero ahora…

-Maldita sea –Mascullo tomando la botella de whisky que había en la alcoba

Recordó entonces la conversación o más bien el intercambio de pocas pero crueles palabras de su padre.

 **FLASH BACK**

Camino hasta el jardín de la mansión Ardley donde lo esperaba su padre, con una mirada de seriedad pero con brillo particular que él conocía completamente bien y es que Victor seguramente se traía algo entre sus manos y estaba a punto de exponérselo porque seguramente era algo que debía hacer.

-Terrence ¿Ya te has acostado con Candy?

Terry se sonrojo ante lo poco delicado que había sido su padre al preguntarle eso tan íntimo.

-Papa…yo…

-Eso es un no ¿cierto?

El joven bajo la mirada avergonzado –No

-¿Qué acaso ese día no aprendiste como seducir a una mujer?

No quería recordar ese día cuando su padre junto a sus amigos le habían obligado a ver…no quería pensar en ello.

-Candy…no es como ellas

-Hijo todas las mujeres son iguales

-No es verdad –Dijo molesto mirándole con rabia

-Bueno da igual, solo que no debiste volver hasta hacerla tu mujer

-Ella tenía que estar aquí –Murmuro mirándole aun con odio

-Necesito que este encita lo más pronto posible y que tú ya comiences a prepararte para llevar el título de duque en alto

-¿Qué?

-Claro Terry no te case por nada

-Pero…

-Mira vi que Candy te gustaba aproveche una oportunidad única y te la conseguí

-Solo para tus planes egoístas ¿no? –Estaba harto de tanta falsedad de parte de su padre, jamás mostro que sentía por él ni por nadie al parecer.

-Si pero también por ti aunque lo dudes –Claro que lo dudaba –Y porque Candy Ardley es la heredera de los Ardley una familia poderosa y convenía emparentar con ellos

-Me das asco –Di media vuelta para regresar con mi esposa pero...

-Mira Terrence tienes tres opciones, la primera te quedas aquí junto a tu esposa, la desposas en estos días y la embarazas, hacen una vida feliz juntos o la otra, puedes declinar el título al ducado pero la embarazas de igual forma, hacemos como que te mueres y te vas lejos de ella y por supuesto de mi nieto que debe ser hombre claro y haces lo que deseas –Terrence apretó los puños –O la tercera Terrence, renuncia ahora y no te acuestes con ella pero entonces ella misma sufrirá las consecuencias de eso me encargo yo y por supuesto tu dejaras de ser mi hijo y te convertirás en mi enemigo y te juro que no te conviene hijo.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes corazón, Victor?

-Ya escuchaste, tienes un mes para decidir –Dijo ignorando lo anterior

-¿Cómo…?

-Si no decides, decidiré por ti y créeme que la decisión no será agradable y sobretodo Candice sufrirá más

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Ya lo escuchaste Terrence y más te vale que lo hagas

-¡Has perdido el juicio padre! ¡No es esa la importancia si no…!

-Ya te he dicho lo que harás

-Pero…

-Eres un Grandchester y como tal debes llevar el apellido en alto y asegurarte del futuro del ducado

-¿Qué hay del amor?

No comprendía ¿Qué demonios paso con el corazón del duque? ¿Dónde había quedado? ¿Dónde estuvo aquel joven que alguna vez existió y amo a su madre? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que una vez fue un padre amoroso?

 **END** **FLASH BACK**

-Quizá es cierto….todos somos iguales –Dijo pensando en algo.

Debía hacer algo y aun no estaba tan convencido de que sería lo mejor de algo si estaba seguro…de cualquier forma el sufriría.

.

.

.

-Aquí creo que hablaremos mejor –Decía la rubia al ingresar al estudio

-También para que no nos vea tu esposo ¿No?

-En efecto porque no quiero que se exalte al verte de ese modo –Candy miro a Archie entre comprensiva y preocupada

-Iba a ir a buscarte pero la tía abuela se puso enferma y…

-No tenías que hacerlo

-Claro que sí, porque nos amamos –Tomo las manos de la rubia -¿Verdad?

-Archie yo…lo siento

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? –La rubia sentía que no podía pero debía hacerlo, cerrar el ciclo antes de abrir uno nuevo con Terrence

-Las cosas cambiaron en este tiempo, lo siento pero…

-Candy ¿Qué quieres…?

-Que mis sentimientos cambiaron durante este tiempo, lo siento pero yo…yo…ya no siento lo mismo –Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar la vista de Candy, sabia lo duro que sería para Archie pero debía hacerlo

-No puede ser cierto, Candy…. –Archie la miraba sin poderlo creer con un horrible dolor en el corazón –Candy ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Lo siento

-No…no es verdad –Tomo a Candy por los brazos -¡¿Qué diablos te hizo cambiar ahora de opinión?! ¡¿Qué otro chantaje te ha hecho Grandchester?!

-¡Suéltame por favor Archie, estas lastimándome!

-¡¿Ya eres su mujer?! ¡¿Es…es eso?! –Dijo colérico –Yo también puedo –Murmuro antes de robarle un beso tomándola por la cintura, el beso fue brusco y desesperado, sentimientos de desesperación y coraje que Archie en aquel momento tenía y no podía controlarlos.

-¡Basta!

Candy le soltó una abofeteada al ver que Archie no la soltaba y más cuando sintió en la manera en que la besaba. Salió corriendo una vez que Archie quedo en schock por lo que acababa de suceder.

.

.

.

Albert se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia caprichosa que amenazaba con no dejar de caer sobre la ciudad de Londres en toda la noche, se dirigía hacia donde habían averiguado que aquel villano estaría en aquella cantina, aunque algo le decía que Mauricio no era el autor de todo aquello.

-Pero lo averiguare y hare que pague –Dijo cerrando su puño, el coraje invadía todo su ser controlando aquella decisión imprudente, si imprudente porque sabía que si lo querían muerto estaba arriesgando no solo su vida si no la de su familia, pero por ellos, por ellos y sobre todo por Candy debía averiguar quién deseaba tanto la fortuna de los Ardley y hacer que los dejara en paz.

.

.

.

-Terry –Susurro al ver que su esposo no la había saludo al ingresar a la habitación, pensó que estaba dormido pero conociendo lo poco que ya conocía de Terrence eso…eso no era posible.

Pero no respondió, ella soltó un respiro de resignación antes de colocarse en una posición cómoda para dormir, alguien le detuvo la mano.

-Terry…

-Candy –Él le miro dulcemente –Debemos hablar ¿No te parece?

-Yo…

Se sonrojo levemente al pensar lo que paso en el estudio con Archie y temiendo que Terrence hubiera visto o le hubieran dicho pero ¿Quién? ¿Archie?

-¿Me amas?

Aquella pregunta llena de miedo y dulzura desarmo a la rubia, quien sin poder creer lo que escuchaba le miro con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos centelleaba como si fueran estrellas nocturnas en el cielo azulado e intenso en los ojos de Terrence.

-Terry…yo…a decir verdad –Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras trataba de explicar lo que su corazón ahora era, ahora sentía, o de quien era ese corazón desbocado que ahora pedía a gritos todo el amor de Terrence. –Mi corazón –Tomo la mano de su esposo y la llevo a su pecho para que pudiera entender -¿Escuchas?

-Candy

-Terrence te amo –Susurro suavemente sonrojada, Terry no esperaba una respuesta así, abrió los ojos sorprendidos y muy dentro de su ser surgió una inmensa felicidad de creer por un momento tan maravillosas palabras

-¿Más que a Archie? –Los celos eran algo natural cuando sabias que hace unas semanas tu esposa trataba de fugarse con su antiguo novio, al menos eso pensaba Terrence, aunque las inseguridades no sean buenas realmente, pero la rubia solo le miro con paciencia y amor, sonriéndole.

-Cada vez que estoy a tu lado, Terry –Cerro los ojos escuchando su propio corazón por un momento para abrirlos después perdiéndose en los zafiros que le miraban –Puedo escuchar mi corazón con sus latidos en aumento fuertemente en mi pecho –Sonrió tímidamente y sonrojada antes de tomar la mejilla entre su mano de su esposo –Esto que siento…es más grande de todo lo que he sentido, amor –Dijo sonrojada aún mas

-Candy –Murmuro el castaño sonriéndole antes de acercarse para besarle dulcemente aquellos labios que eran ya el néctar de su vida y la mayor adicción que nunca jamás había tenido.

La noche era fría, pero la luz de la luna los acobijo una vez más para que cayeran en brazos de Morfeo después de una hermosa conversación y caricias juguetonas, con respeto por supuesto, besos entre enamorados, dos enamorados que ahora por fin habían entrelazado sus corazones, con la luna como testigo de ambos profesando su amor eterno, una hermosa platica, una dulce y cálida noche donde ambos se convertían por fin en uno mismo en espíritu y cuerpo aun cuando no hubiera habido aun algo carnal, ellos eran felices entregándose al amor, amor mismo que los hacía sentirse enamorados perdidamente uno del otro y no quererse ir nunca…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y pues lo prometido es deuda un capitulo todos los dias de este fic :D**_

 _ **y sigan votando contare a partir del sabado que fue cuando actualice el que gano, van asi**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 20%**_

 _ **Listen to heart 0%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;), este sabado volvere a actualizar el ganador como este que paso y actualizaciones toda la semana, tal vez mas de una si me da tiempo jejeje eso espero ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**_


	26. CAPITULO 26 RAUL FORT

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **(Victor, Mauricio, Jake, sirvientes, Melody) son mios jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26 UN CORAZON ROTO**

* * *

 ** _A veces se necesita solo tan solo…un pequeño empujón para olvidarse de las personas, en muchos casos cuando el amor no es amor, puede ser olvidado con facilidad pero cuando es amor de verdad lo que sientes muchas veces no puedes simplemente buscarlo en otros labios porque simplemente no lo encontraras jamás, aquella sensación o sensaciones que tenías al tener cerca a alguien amado y especial para ti, pero no quiere decir que con el tiempo las heridas no sanen y puedas vivir con un corazón roto pero ¿Qué hay cuando el corazón ha sido destrozado varias veces? ¿Acaso hay reparación? A veces es más complicado y aunque comprendamos nunca alcanzaremos a entender si no hemos sufrido males en la vida, si no hemos llorado por alguien o si no hemos perdido a quien amábamos._**

 ** _A.W.A._**

* * *

Era una mañana fría, en Londres comenzaba el frio de invierno cruel amenazante como dando una pequeña introducción de lo que serían los demás meses, pero eso no impedía al joven rubio seguir caminando de cantina en cantina pues debía ser precavido si pero tampoco podía dejar de buscar a quienes deseaban su muerte, necesitaba saber ¿Por qué razón se habían empecinado con la familia Ardley?

Entonces llego a donde era al parecer la última cantina de la calle, al ingresar noto el mal aroma del lugar donde muchos hombres se estaban dando un pequeño calentón con el buen alcohol para el terrible frio, avanzo entre ellos pero antes de que hiciera la pregunta, un hombre viejo de mirada triste miraba a otro quien sonreía burlonamente

-Mauricio por favor ya he perdido todo, por favor no…no me pidas eso

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de apostar, largo de aquí y déjame el medallón de tu familia

-Ha pertenecido por siglos a la familia Johnson

-Con mayor razón la quiero es una reliquia

-Por favor

-Deja de lloriqueos, eres un hombre de palabra ¿O no?

El hombre le miro con mala cara aun y le dejo el medallón antes de salir del lugar tan destrozado que Albert sintió verdadera pena por él, esperando que estuviera bien y no cometiera alguna barbarie

Se acercó al hombre de estatura baja sonriente y con cara de malandrín, quien miraba la reliquia que acaba de adquirir. –Buenas noches, caballero ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –Dijo sonriente

-¿Usted es Mauricio?

-¿Mauricio Dalin? Si soy yo si a ese busca

-Si –Le miro con verdadero odio –Me dijeron que usted puede ayudarme

-¿Tiene alguna dificultad económica?

-Si

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Raul Fort

-Extraño nombre

-Lo se…no es un apellido conocido

-Familia pobre ¿eh?

-Sí y sin una posición social tampoco

-Ah ya veo, pues creo que lo único que puedo ofrecerle es un negocio

-¿Negocio?

-Si algo así como compraventa –Sonrió burlón ante lo que decía

-Pero no tengo dinero

-No es necesario, al contrario esto es para que usted gane y sea como Robín Hood

-¿Eso es lo que usted hace? –Dijo Albert apretando los puños

-No, en realidad yo no le hago a la calidad como en el cuento lo hace Robín, pero digo no todos somos iguales tal vez usted quiera algo de dinero extra para su familia

-Claro

-Bueno pues creo que….funcionara

.

.

.

Archie se encontraba en la mansión de sus padres, destrozado sin ganas de salir, sin ganas de ver a nadie, solo deseaba pensar en que había fallado, siempre quiso a Candy incluso antes de que conociera a Anthony, primero su primo pero ahí no podía hacer nada, amaba a su primo también y por eso no se interpuso pero seguro que ahora mismo Anthony tampoco se resignaría, debía hacer algo.

-Ella es mía…yo…la amo debía ser para mí y no para ese estúpido de Grandchester

-Archie

Stear le miro preocupado, él había ingresado sin que su hermano se diera cuenta pero era porque estaba realmente preocupado por él.

-Vete Stear

-Pero…

-¡Que me dejes solo!

-No puedes obligarla, date cuenta de que lo tuyo no es amor

-Si lo es

-Que no hermano

-¡¿Tu que sabes del amor?!

-Aunque no lo creas el amor tiene mil formas y yo he aprendido amar, también aprendí a amar a Candy de manera diferente

Archie le miro molesto y sin entender

-Tú y Anthony no son los únicos que fueron flechados por su bondad y dulzura –Dijo el joven pelinegro –Yo también la ame

Archie abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin entender, sabía que Stear siempre le gusto la compañía de Candy pero nunca mostro o dio muestras de que a él le gustaba más allá que como una amiga, hermana o hasta prima, eso no se lo esperaba.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Maldito"_ pensaba furioso Albert mientras caminaba de aquí a allá en aquella habitación donde se quedaría hasta averiguar quién era el dueño del títere de Mauricio, porque de algo estaba seguro había alguien más involucrado como para que las autoridades ignoraran las quejas y peticiones de los ciudadanos.

-¿Cómo se atreve a….? eso es algo cobarde

Después de escuchar el ofrecimiento de Mauricio, Albert no se quedó tranquilo al contrario comenzó a sentirse desesperado, debía averiguar bien todo e ir a casa para salvar a su sobrina del problema que estaba por su culpa.

Mauricio había dicho que ellos le robarían a una familia ahora rica en Londres, esa familia eran los Britter, él se había inclinado primero por esta familia y después por otra que no le iba a decir por ahora por seguridad de él, pero era aun así poco honesto comenzar a vigilar quien era la debilidad en esa familia, investigo que la única heredera de todo era Annie Britter la única hija del matrimonio, por lo tanto debían atacar a su padre para que este en un descuido le pudieran quitar los papeles necesarios.

Se miró en el espejo, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Si estaba confirmando unas cosas pero quedarse callado ahora y seguir con ello podría traerle problemas y lo peor él conocía a la familia Britter, no podía quedarse tranquilo y menos sabiendo que Annie Britter era amiga de su hija adoptiva.

Ya había perdido a mucha gente que estimaba, que amaba no podía ni quería seguir teniendo el corazón roto y aprisionado en las tinieblas por el dolor tan grande que estas pérdidas le habían ocasionado. Debía hacer algo pero ¿Qué?

-No me queda más que seguir con el plan y cuando…cuando descubra quien es…. –No me detendré hasta que las autoridades hagan algo

Lo prometo, pensó mirando al cielo nocturno pidiendo por Candy, Anthony y sus otros sobrinos que corrían seguramente el mismo riesgo de ser despojados por este maestro del robo en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba junto a la tía abuela, ahora que estaba más repuesta, podría irse con Terrence, quien había estado algo serio en las últimas horas pero el solo le decía que era porque quería volver a escocia, por lo que no comento nada más.

-¿Segura que estarás bien, Candy?

-Segura tía abuela, estoy feliz ahora

La anciana sonrió complacida –Yo solo quiero que seas feliz

-Ahora lo soy, ya no hagan nada por mí –Dijo la rubia con un brillo especial que la señora Elroy no había visto desde que Anthony murió

-¿Nos vamos princesa?

Terrence acababa de entrar a la habitación

-Si

Tomo de la mano a la rubia antes de acercarse a la señora Elroy –Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de antes, señora Elroy pero…quiero que sepa que cuidare de ella –Dijo sonriendo sinceramente

-Gracias –Sonrió feliz como no se había sentido en días y una paz interior floreció –Solo quiero eso…su felicidad

-Por supuesto

-Nos vemos, tía abuela –Le deposito un beso la rubia en la frente de la anciana

-Nos vemos hija

-Nos vemos

-Cuidara, Terry

-Claro

Ambos salieron dejando a la anciana con George quien no traía una muy buena noticia pero esperaba que ahora que estaba mejor no le pasara nada además tarde o temprano se enteraría porque le preguntaría por Albert.

.

.

.

Victor estaba riendo mientras leía una vez más la carta, sonriente se sentó en su silla para después encender su pipa.

-Vaya…vaya Terrence sí que amas demasiado a esa joven, nunca lo pensé, solo espero que no quieras jugarme una mala carta, hijo porque podrías volverme tu peor enemigo –Dijo mirando la carta –Más vale que sea hombre, Terry

Sonrió una vez más dejándose envolver por la horrible capa de la codicia y el humo del egoísmo, solo pensaba en el ducado era verdad pero lo hacía por el bien de Terrence, por el bien de todos, hasta por el bien de esa joven….y su herencia claro….el viento soplaba fuerte y parecía estar en ese momento del lado del duque quien disfrutaba de la noticia dada mientras la noche caía lentamente en Londres.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y pues lo prometido es deuda un capitulo todos los dias de este fic :D**_

 _ **y sigan votando contare a partir del sabado que fue cuando actualice el que gano, van asi**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 30%**_

 _ **Listen to heart 30%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **Oh, ahora estan empatados dos fics jejeje sigan votando ;D**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;), este sabado volvere a actualizar el ganador como este que paso y actualizaciones toda la semana, tal vez mas de una si me da tiempo jejeje eso espero ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo martes**_


	27. CAPITULO 27 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **(Victor, Mauricio, Jake, sirvientes, Melody) son mios jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 27 EL AMOR = PUREZA = DULZURA = FELICIDAD**

* * *

 _ **Realmente esta vez quisiera hablar de algo que muchas veces inquieta a las personas, ¿Qué es? Nada más que cuando se llega al momento de entregarse a una persona físicamente, es decir hacer el amor con la persona amada.**_

 _ **Realmente ¿Cuántos hacen el amor? ¿Cuántos solo tienen sexo? ¿Sabemos que es hacer el amor? Porque hacer el amor y tener relaciones o sexo no es lo mismo, la pasión es un complemento perfecto al momento de la intimidad pero no es la fundamental para poder entregar lo más preciado que se tiene que es el cuerpo.**_

 _ **Amar, gustar y querer son muy diferentes sentimientos pero parecidos que a veces podemos confundir, el amar es entregarse completamente con pasión, dulzura, sinceridad, inocencia tal vez, con respeto sobretodo, confianza a veces ciega, pero el amor también madura, el gustar solo es la atracción físicamente de una persona, en el amor también debe existir pero no es estrictamente solo un gusto físico, el amor no entra por los ojos y la belleza no es externa, muchos erramos ahí, porque hay muchas formas de pensar.**_

 _ **El querer, es parecido a estimar, si le tienes cariño a la persona pero no tanto como amar para perder a veces la cabeza por ella, tener sexo es un momento de atracción, gusto combinado con una pasión desenfrenada y la adrenalina de momento de disfrutar el momento nos eleva esa misma adrenalina que nos hace pensar o creer que lo que hacemos no es solo sexo, pero realmente es solo sexo, lo que se siente en ese momento no es amor y menos cuando no hubo un trato mutuo, cortejo, miradas furtivas, emociones del corazón, del alma y piel que sientes que te carcomen cuando vez a la persona que te gusto en su momento, que conociste poco a poco y que después te enamoro.**_

 _ **La pasión es verdad que se hace el amor muchas veces con pasión, sobre todo las personas que suelen ser muy apasionadas, pero no es una pasión desenfrenada de una noche, no es el juego pasional que puede haber entre ambas personas, a veces es tímido, pero después puede ir subiendo de grado, al principio tal vez con respeto y poco a poco la pasión va saliendo para apoderarse de la persona amada y no dejarla ir jamás porque no te entregas solo al placer si no al amor, al amor mismo de la otra persona que te está amando, te entregas con el alma con cada partícula de tu ser para ser uno mismo en cuerpo y alma con la persona amada, es por eso que el hacer el amor no es lo mismo que sexo, amar no es lo mismo que querer, se parecen pero al mismo tiempo son completamente polos opuestos.**_

 _ **C.M.M**_

* * *

El invierno ya estaba cerca, por lo que aquella mañana fue bastante fresca pero aun así, Escocia no permitía que el cruel frio opacara la belleza del amanecer, la rubia miraba algo melancólica por la ventana, Terry no había llegado a dormir, ella esperaba con verdadera angustia mirar llegar a su esposo por aquella colina que conducía a su ahora lugar favorito.

Pero no llego en toda la noche y no apareció tampoco, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, nunca lo vio llegar.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras resignada se recargaba en el brazo del sofá, se preguntaba solo algo y era si su esposo estaría bien, esperaba que si pero si no…tendría que ir a despertar a Ben antes para que saliera con ella a buscarlo.

Cuando algo ya desesperada se puso de pie para ir a vestirse vio a lo lejos… -Terry

.

.

.

Terrence caminaba de regreso a la mansión, cada noche había desaparecido de ahí cuando llegaron y no era que no quisiera estar con su esposa si no que estaba arrepentido…no podía y menos…menos con ello, debía soportar un poco seguramente ya no tardaría en suceder lo que debía suceder o eso esperaba.

Cuando estaba por tomar el camino al establo para dejar a su caballo, la vio, tan hermosa como siempre pero se veía realmente preocupada y se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche, de nuevo…suspiro, los otros días se había dado cuenta de que Candy lo esperaba para dormir, ya que las otras veces que llegaba antes del alba, le miraba dormir incómodamente en el sofá que daba al gran ventanal de la habitación ducal.

Suspiro –Buenos días

-¿Dónde estabas, Terry?

-Cabalgando

-¿Toda la noche? –Dijo ella levemente molesta mirándole con una ceja levantada

-Así es trazan pecosa

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?

-No tenías porque –Dijo el castaño caminando de largo para dejar a su caballo, estaba muy cansado solo quería irse a dormir como en los otros días, pero al parecer había colmado esta vez la paciencia de la rubia.

-¡Soy tu esposa!

-No grites, Candy

-¡Entonces no digas idioteces!

Terry le miro sorprendido pero a la vez comenzaba a irritarse –Cálmate Candy, además –Llegaron al establo –Estoy cansado…quiero dormir

-¿Cansado? –Pregunto irritada -¿Crees que yo no? ¡Te espere toda la noche y no llegaste, como la anterior noche y la…!

-Basta Candy –Le miro tratando de ser lo más duro posible, debía serlo –No tengo porque darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago, al final de cuentas pronto cambiara todo ¿No?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Bien lo sabes –Dijo molesto dando media vuelta para meter el animal

-No, no lo sé y no comprendo tus tonterías

-La verdad es que no te creo…estuve pensándolo y nadie puede enamorarse como supuestamente tú lo hiciste

-¿Qué? –No lo podía creer, abrió su corazón para decirle lo que sentía y ahora salía con esto ¿Por qué? No podía ser verdad

-Lo que oíste, no puedo creer y menos saber que sea verdad lo que me dices respecto a que te enamoraste ya de mí y olvidaste a Cornwall, estabas dispuesta a irte con el después de jurar ante dios amarme y respetarme hasta la muerte ¡¿Por qué debo creerte?!

 _"_ _Por favor Candy, di que es mentira…"_ pensaba aunque en el fondo no quería que fuera mentira.

-Terry, eso no es verdad…yo…realmente…yo…te amo

Candy miraba el mar azul con lágrimas en los ojos en sus perlas esmeraldas, Terrence desvió la mirada pues aquello no lo esperaba y el sufrimiento de Candy solamente lo confundía mas, solo lo doblegaba por eso no quería estar cerca de ella, porque estar cerca de ella significaba realizar los sueños de su padre y detestaba eso, además del daño que le podría hacer a la misma rubia.

-Me voy a dormir…perdóname Candy

-Terry

Salió del lugar a paso tranquilo pero claramente huyendo de una nueva discusión con su esposa, quien solo le miro confundida irse de aquel modo.

.

.

.

Neil aún se encontraba en Escocia, estaba quedándose claramente en la mansión Ardley, su hermana se había ido a Londres al saber por Annie Britter que Candy había ido para allá, pero el necesitaba un tiempo a solas, lejos de su hermana que solo lo asfixiaba igual que su madre.

Hace ya algún tiempo que no odiaba realmente a Candy, realmente si lo analizaba bien no la odiaba, al menos no después de que comenzó a crecer, Candy era una chica muy linda a pesar de ser huérfana, era blanca como la nieve y cabellos dorados como el sol, sus verdes ojos como un tesoro que hallo hace mucho antes que todos, un lago donde podía perderse eternamente, sus labios eran carnosos y apetecibles más ahora.

Hace tiempo que mantenía relaciones con mujeres dedicadas a entretener, su padre no lo había aprobado pero no importaba porque su madre dejaba que tuviera ese tipo de amistades y sabía que mientras su madre lo aceptara, su padre tendría que aceptarlo.

Le había tomado algún tiempo averiguar cuál era la mansión de los Grandchester pero la había localizado y ahora…miraba aquella escena donde Terrence dejaba a Candy en aquel momento sola, solo esperaría la oportunidad para acercarse a la rubia.

.

.

.

Albert estaba frente al padre de Annie Britter en aquella tarde de invierno donde el sol no pegaba ya como lo hacía en verano y ahora comenzaba el frio pero más frio sentía en su corazón por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Qué dice, señor Britter? ¿Le interesa el negocio? –" _Di que no"_ pensaba el rubio una y otra vez desesperado

-Creo que es una buena inversión Raul, pero realmente no puedo invertir todo mi capital en su negocio, sería un socio, tendrá que buscar a otros más para poderlo echar a andar

Llevaba dos días tratando de convencerlo para que invirtiera y enseñara sobre todo los papeles aunque sabía que Mauricio ya sabía todo acerca de estos solo estaba como jugando ajedrez y moviendo las piezas conforme a su conveniencia y no le gustaba realmente sentirse como un peón más del tablero.

-Señor Britter este negocio está garantizado realmente seria…

-¡Arthur!

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué entras así?

-¡Annie!

-¡¿Qué ocurre con ella?!

Albert mantuvo su mirada en los señores aquello no le olía realmente bien.

-¡Desapareció!

-¡¿Qué?!

Lo sabía, Mauricio ya tenía un plan alterno porque sabía que el señor Britter no accedería a dejar todo su capital en un negocio tan riesgoso como el que le había establecido.

.

.

.

La tarde ya caía suavemente en la hermosa Escocia, donde Candy miraba tranquilamente desde el jardincito el horizonte, pensando ¿Qué había hecho mal para que Terrence desconfiara? No era que no creyera que fuera imposible o poco probable lo que dijo pero así sucedió, ella se enamoró, además hace unos días le creyó sin ningún problema ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-Hola Candy

-¿Neil?

-¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer como tu tan sola?

Candy miro con enojo a Neil, y tratando de acercarse a la puerta para ingresar nuevamente a la casa replico –Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, Candy

-¿A mí? –Dijo sorprendida

-Si…mira Candy la verdad es que me gustas y creí que te haría bien algo de cariño, ya que Terrence no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer

-¿Qué?

Se iba acercando como lobo asechando su presa, quien estaba en aquel momento entre la sorpresa y la burla, porque aquello no podía ser verdad, sin poder evitarlo Candy se rio.

-No me hagas reír, Neil

-¿No le veo la gracia, Candice?

-Yo…si porque… ¿Por qué debería creerte? –Al final de cuenta… -Siempre me has odiado –Entonces cayo en la cuenta…

 _"_ _Ahora comprendo a Terry, él no me cree no porque no quiera si no porque muchas veces yo misma le dije que lo detestaba…que se alejara además de que…de siempre le decía que amaba a Archie"_ pensó tristemente.

-Porque es la verdad –La tomo del brazo tomándola desprevenida –Además eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre, me gustas y te deseo, tú tienes la culpa provocas a los hombres con lo zorra que eres.

-¡Estás loco…! –Dijo soltándole una abofeteada

-¡Maldita! –Dijo también golpeándola provocando que la rubia cayera de bruces en el césped ahora seco por el invierno que había entrado sin aviso alguno.

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Neil caer encima de ella.

-¡No lo hare…!

Sujeto las manos de la rubia hacia atrás de donde estaba y trato de besarla a la fuerza cosa que la rubia no permitía muy bien pues se movía constantemente, hacía que la tarea de Neil fuera cada vez más difícil.

-¡Maldita sea Candice, quédate quieta! Aunque llores y luches serás mía porque así lo deseo

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Nadie vendrá –Rio fuertemente mientras desgarraba el vestido de la rubia pero entonces…

-¡No!

-¡Suéltala idiota!

-¡Déjame en paz idiota! –Neil empujo a Terrence, pero este era más fuerte que el castaño por lo que le regreso el empujón por un golpe por supuesto y Neil cayo de bruces también al césped, con sangre en la comisura de los labios pero sonrió

-Nos veremos después hermosa, recuerda que serás mía

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver Neil, porque voy a poner una denuncia contra ti!

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí, no podrás ni tendrás permiso de entrar en esta propiedad que es de los Grandchester, aquí no estás en tu territorio, estas en el mío y aquí mando yo.

Neil le miro con verdadero odio, al final sabía que tenía razón tal vez como Leagan y como miembro de la familia Ardley tenía poder pero jamás llegaría al poder del gran ducado Grandchester, que había permanecido en ese país por miles de siglos al parecer, aquello era una desventaja, miro un segundo más a Terrence antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

-Gra…gracias –Dijo la rubia sollozando un poco

Terrence en ese momento se olvidó de su pequeña promesa que tenía en mente y la abrazó para consolarla.

-Candy… -Estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo y además molesto por lo que ella acababa de vivir y pensar que…esa noche de bodas…no el quería estar con ella de una forma diferente donde…ambos quisieran por amor y no por obligación, porque lo deseaban y no por presiones…quería estar seguro de que ella lo amaba –Perdóname

.

.

.

Candy dormía plácidamente por fin entre las sabanas de la cama ducal, Terrence se había quedado con ella, no volvería a hacerla pasar por aquel sufrimiento aun cuando aún tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sabía que la rubia le había encantado desde el primer día que la vio por la dulzura que siempre esparcía por donde sea, por su inocencia y pureza que la joven representaba era lo más hermoso y único puro que tenía en su vida y que había llegado como un Angel para él, también se dio cuenta de que como nunca antes las pocas veces desde que cumplió quince años cuando su padre…bueno no había sentido un deseo tan fuerte por una mujer como lo sentía por Candy, le costaba mucho trabajo no tocarla, cuando realmente lo deseaba tanto, pero antes que nada quería conquistarla ganarse su corazón, sentirse también amado y deseado por ella, si era verdad había visto un cambio de Candy hacia él, tal vez era verdad que sus sentimientos cambiaron pero ¿Cómo? Ni cuenta se había dado o…o tal vez, solo quizás es que ella…ella nunca estuvo enamorada de Cornwall….

-Demonios –Mascullo frustrado mirando a ver a su esposa quien lo sostenía de la mano, comenzaba a ofuscarse ante tanto pensamiento y quería levantarse pero…

-Terry –Susurro con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo con fuerza su mano, parecía molestarse al sentir que se iba ¿Qué…demonios…?

-¿Hasta en sueños me regañaras, pecosa?

Candy como si lo hubiera escuchado sonrió dulcemente, pero no despertó y solo relajo su ceño fruncido, Terry sonrió

-Se te ven más las pecas cuando te enojas –Dijo sonriente tocando con suavidad su frente –Me volverás loco, Candy…. –Soltó un suspiro –Serás mi perdición y…yo…yo…tengo miedo

-Te amo –Dijo la rubia desarmándolo –Terrence –Si lo primero lo había desarmado lo último le robo el corazón, Candy después de decir se acomodó más y tomo como almohada el brazo de Terrence y soltó un pequeño suspiro de una típica enamorada, aquello le quito el aliento, sonriendo dulcemente ante la tierna imagen de su esposa se rindió, se rindió ante todo, fuera cual fuera la situación que pasase en el futuro después de lo que le dijo a su padre en esa carta, lo pasarían juntos, porque de algo estaba seguro ya no podía vivir sin ella, ella le robo el corazón y la vida, había llegado a él por una sola razón y era para complementarse uno al otro, para amarse, para adorarse toda la vida, para perder la cabeza como un loco, para enamorarse y conocer el verdadero amor.

Se acomodó al lado de ella –También te amo, mi hermosa pecosa –Susurro dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más esperando soñar con su amada esposa y con sus dulces gestos y sonrisas que hacían vibrar su alma, que hacían sentir que el corazón salía de su pecho con cada latido fuerte y agitado que tenía cuando ella llegaba.

El cielo nocturno de invierno a pesar de esto no impedía que las estrellas fueran testigos de aquel amor, de aquel hombre ahora completamente enamorado prometiera sin saber a su esposa que pasara lo que pasara dejaría a un lado sus sentimientos encontrados, los sentimientos malos por culpa del duque y evitar que entorpeciera su amor…amor que para el seria eterno pues había encontrado a la dueña y única mujer de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y pues lo prometido es deuda un capitulo todos los dias de este fic :D**_

 _ **y sigan votando contare a partir del sabado que fue cuando actualice el que gano, van asi**_

 _ **Nery muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando ;D ya tome en cuenta tu voto**_

 _ **anmoncer1708 holi si tambien estoy de acuerdisimo jejeej no te preocupes que estoy planeando un final perfecto para el duque, nunca lo he matado en mis fics ¿acaso sera el primero? jejejejej en cuanto a los votos normalmente siempre se dice que se puede votar una vez pero yo quiero que voten entonces si ya tome en cuenta tus dos votos ;D**_

 _ **Betina C holi muchas gracis por leerme ya tome en cuenta tus votos ;D saludos y espero que te sigan gustando**_

 _ **vialsi hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D tome en cuenta tus dos votos como le dije a Anmoncer1708 lo que normalmente se dice es que voten solo una vez pero de verdad quiero que voten por el que mas les este gustando asi que no hay problema si son dos ;D tomo en cuenta lso dos votos saludos**_

 _ **lita0411 muchas gracias :D y no te apures pronto tendra su aplacon muajajaja y su final tambien pero no sera tan pronto pero un aplacon si saludos**_

 _ **Eli holi muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando y tienes mucha razon debe decirle pero lo que ocurre es lo que terrence ya dijo en este capitulo al final, tiene miedo y cuando nos dejamos dominar por el miedo no llegamos a ningun lado pero vemos que despues se decide ;D y esa es la mejor sorpresa de este cap espero que tambien te guste la verdad lo escribi en todo el dia jejejej pero me gusto ;D espero que tambien les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leerme si leo sus reviews hermosos y espero comenzar a responderlos nuevamente por aca pero si no he estado enviando privados a quienes puedo y si no por aqui tambien como ahora, espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias a todos por leerme y sus hermosos mensajes que son los que me animan a seguir, gracias tambien SaiyaBra, OLGA ELIZALDE por cierto Olga, si subire todos los capitulos comprendo tu deseperacion pues tambien me pasa a mi jejeje pero no te preocupes que no abandonare ninguno de mis fics aqui estoy y si gustas votar tambien ;D del que mas te guste y veras actualizaciones diarias si gana como de este fic, tambien gracias a Sally, aaronlaly , Sandra casillas, guest, pecas y chiiari muchas gracias por leerme y gracias por tu hermoso review y buenos deseos ya estoy mejor y aqui ando jejejej con mis locas ideas de nuevo :D y tienes mucha razon en lo que dices y tendra un final este fic relacionado a lo que bien mencionas ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **voten voten jejeje**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 40%**_

 _ **Listen to heart 40%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **Oh, siguen empatados dos fics jejeje**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;), este sabado volvere a actualizar el ganador como este que paso y actualizaciones toda la semana, tal vez mas de una si me da tiempo jejeje eso espero ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo miercoles**_


	28. CAPITULO 28 MOMENTOS DULCES I

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **(Victor, Mauricio, Jake, sirvientes, Melody) son mios jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 28 PASION Y AMOR**

* * *

 ** _A veces el amor no tiene razón de ser como muchas veces lo he dicho pero es que cuando es el momento de tomar decisiones a veces es bueno escuchar al corazón, este nos indicara qué camino tomar y que es lo mejor para nosotros, que es lo que debemos realizar para alcanzar una felicidad completa._**

 ** _Ahora bien la pasión y el amor combinados junto todo lo que conlleva cada uno de estas pueden llevarnos al éxtasis donde sentimos que estamos en el paraíso, paraíso que compartimos únicamente con la persona amada donde no existen los problemas, donde no existe otro sentimiento que no sea amor y felicidad, donde la burbuja nos envuelve a un mundo donde solamente importamos nosotros mismos y el amor que nos damos mutuamente para convertirnos en uno solo, un solo corazón latiendo con una intensidad infinitamente eterna, una sola mente donde solamente pensamos en ese momento preciado que parece no terminarse nunca, un solo cuerpo que solo quiere nunca separarse, donde el tiempo ya no es tiempo, donde ya no hay cabida para dudas, para malos entendidos, para retractarse donde simplemente los enamorados se entregan con pasión, amor, posesión, respeto, cariño, dulzura y deseo._**

 ** _C.M.M_**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana pese a que el invierno ya estaba a la puerta, pronto vendrían las festividades de cada año, Candy esperaba que Terry para entonces decidieran ir a pasar esas fiestas a Londres, donde estaba su familia que ahora también era de él, donde también estaba el duque quien pese a todo lo que había hecho ella ya lo había perdonado pues casarse con Terrence había sido lo mejor aun cuando las circunstancias no hayan sido las mejores.

El cielo nublado parecía estar en favor pues permitía que unos rayos cálidos y tiernos pasaran por entre las nubes para esos dos jóvenes que cabalgaban juntos hacia su lugar especial…la cascada.

Pronto llego Candy al borde de la cascada donde bajo de su caballo blanco como la nieve que Terrence le había regalado. –Tranquila Cleo –Susurro acariciando al animal

-¿Seguirás hablando con ella o me darás lo que acordamos? –Pregunto Terrence sonriente

-Creo que quien perdió fuiste tú, Terry –Replico la joven sacándole la lengua –Así que debes tu quien darme lo que prometiste

El castaño rodo los ojos divertido –Bien pero por lo menos pudiste darme el premio de consuelo –Lo último lo decía con un hermoso puchero que hizo dudar a la rubia

-Tal vez –Dijo dudosa –Pero –Desvió la mirada de los ojos hermosos zafiros –Primero mi premio

Terrence rio –Esta bien hermosa, toma –Dijo sacando una cajita de su pantalón y acercándose a la rubia quien se sonrojo aún más cuando Terrence se hinco ante ella.

-Terry

-Candy, tu sabes…sabes que me he enamorado de ti –Susurro con sus mejillas sonrojadas –Siempre me gustaste y….la vida, las circunstancias nos llevaron a este matrimonio…yo no estoy arrepentido pero… -La miro sonriéndole –Me gustaría casarme de un modo mejor contigo y por eso… -Abrió la cajita de terciopelo de color esmeralda –Quiero pedirte que…aceptes pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz, por toda la eternidad –Dijo con sus ojos brillantes como el sol

Candy sonrió complacida –Y yo también Terrence… -Se hinco también ante él, Terry sonrió dulcemente aunque estaba sorprendido –También juro amarte, respetarte y estar contigo en las buenas y las malas, juntos por toda la eternidad –Sonrió –Si acepto

-Te amo –Dijo mientras le ponía el anillo en la mano correspondiente –Perteneció a mi madre –Susurro mientras le enseñaba la figura del anillo de oro.

-¿De verdad? –Se preocupó y sonrojo ante la vergüenza pero de inmediato Terrence añadió

-Dijo que era de su madre y quería que siguiera pasando las generaciones…me dijo que cuando estuviera listo y seguro que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida –Miro a Candy –Se lo diera…esa eres tú y no había nada que pensar cuando me lo dio…creo que ella lo sabía.

-Terry

-Te amo

-También te amo

Terry le beso tiernamente, Candy se dejó llevar por el beso, ambos comenzaron despacio pero lentamente el beso se volvió más demandante, Terrence no sabía cuánto iba a soportarlo.

Empujo suavemente a la rubia, quien quedo en el pasto, podía olerlo, estaba seco pero su olor…ese olor aún se mantenía en él, pese a la cruel frialdad del invierno que ya comenzaba.

Candy subió lentamente sus manos dejándose llevar por los besos demandantes de su esposo, era la primera vez que la besaba así, sentía su cuerpo sobre el de ella y a la vez sentía como lentamente se podían volver fácilmente en uno solo, sentía las mejillas cálidas de Terrence bajo sus manos, sus labios carnosos dentro de los de ella, entonces…

Terrence tocaba suavemente su pecho, aquello hizo que ella se sonrojara y dejara de corresponder el beso que había estado dándole, provocando el susto de su esposo.

-Perdona Candy –Retiro de inmediato su mano aun cuando la rubia sentía vergüenza por ello, algo dentro de su ser se encendió ante esos besos y esa caricia llena de amor, deseo y posesión sobre su seno virgen provocaron que algo pasara en su cuerpo, el deseo de sentir más de lo que ahora sentía quedaron en su mente por los siguientes minutos antes de que Terrence rompiera el silencio. –Lamento mucho si te hice sentir incomoda o…molesta

-No fue así… -Murmuro ella con la mirada baja, Terrence la miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres decir, Candy? –Busco su mirada hasta que encontró los ojos verde tan intensos como no los había visto nunca con una obscura sombra que los hacia ver más hermosos y llenos de… ¿Deseo acaso?

-¿Puedes…puedes volver…bueno…? –Candy estaba hecha jitomate de su rostro, Terry sonrió dulcemente, la infinita inocencia y dulzura de la rubia lo cautivaba y lo desarmaba al mismo tiempo, provocaba al igual que deseara con mayor fuerza a su esposa pero también lo obligaba a doblegarse a cualquier petición que ella le pidiera.

-¿Segura? –Susurro cerca de sus labios, Candy podía sentir su aliento, solo atino a asentir antes de que Terrence volviera a besarla esta vez mas apasionadamente, ella solo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este, mientras Terrence lentamente bajaba la mano para tocar nuevamente el pecho de su esposa.

Terry pego su cuerpo al de ella, provocando la separación de las piernas de esta, quien no se opuso aquellas sensaciones nuevas y placenteras que estaba sintiendo no podría negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera en ese momento, Le beso el cuello mientras ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, cuando…

Sintió un bulto en su parte íntima y como el joven la besaba y acariciaba con dulzura y pasión, no se sentía nada mal todo lo contrario por un momento sintió que estaba en el cielo, las caricias de Terrence eran placenteras y dulces, llenas de una infinita dulzura y amor, para ella estaba siendo el mejor momento de su vida pero…

-¡Joven Terrence! –Alguien gritaba su nombre

Terrence frustrado dejo escapar un gruñido, Candy también soltó un suspiro, pero se incorporó junto a su esposo quien le ayudaba.

-¿Crees que más tarde podamos jugar? –Pregunto con una mirada llena de deseo, ella pudo notarlo.

-Quizás –Rio ante la expresión de su esposo que era indescriptible al recibir esa respuesta –Tal vez si haces lo de ahorita pueda pensarlo

-¿Te…gusto? –Pregunto antes de que llegaran a los caballos

Candy sonrojada solo asintió con un golpe seco en la cabeza y se subió al caballo. Terry rio por lo bajo pero la imito solo añadió un _"En la noche no te escaparas"_ provocando el sonrojo y una sensación extraña en su ser…estaba excitada, ante la forma de seducción de su esposo y más con esa encantadora voz diciendo aquellas últimas palabras antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Ben.

.

.

.

-Hola Mauricio –Saludo el duque, ambos se encontraban en la gran mansión Grandchester de Londres.

-Duque –Bajo su cabeza en señal de reverencia –La he traído

-¿La escondiste donde te pedí?

-Sí, mi lord

-Perfecto, la familia tendrá que darte esos papeles ¿Cierto?

-En efecto de eso ya me voy a encargar personalmente yo

-¿Mataras al hombre, verdad? Recuerda que no me gusta que haya más enterados en esto, tú eres el único que debe estar –Dijo severamente Victor

-Lo se mi lord

-Bien entonces acaba con ello de una buena vez y por favor ve a Escocia

-¿Escocia señor?

-Si quiero asegurarme que mi hijo haya cumplido o lo haya hecho mi as bajo la manga –Sonrió maliciosamente

-De acuerdo pero ¿Cómo quiere que sepa yo…?

-Solo bastara con ver las actitudes de mi hijo y Candy, oh por cierto, cuando regreses me recuerdas lo de los papeles para hacer en el momento oportuno que ella los firme ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Bien retírate

-Si mi lord

Victor se quedó a solas en aquel estudio donde solo miraba a la nada, realmente el tener un alma tan envenenada no le había servido de mucho, aquella ambición que siempre tuvo desde que era niño por el poder…casi echaba todo a perder ¿Y porque? Realmente las mujeres para el no valen la pena más que para dar hijos y herederos a ellos, los hombres para el eran los únicos hijos que valían la pena tener y sin embargo…

Tomo de su copa de vino saboreando el sabor de la venganza, sabor de que por fin pudiera desquitarse de quien le había destruido su pasado, pasado que no quería que volviera pero al final…solo tal vez para que entendiera esa persona tendría que volverlo a vivir pero por ahora solo disfrutaría esa copa de vino mientras pensaba en el futuro, un futuro donde solo estuviera a su alrededor la gente que ya había elegido y la que no o no le serviría en algún momento simplemente la desecharía.

-Más vale que lo hayas hecho tú, Terrence –Dijo mirando una fotografía de su hijo –Las mujeres son peligrosas –Susurro dándose cuenta de algo que ya sabía pero no sabía hasta qué punto Terrence había perdido la cabeza pero lo comprobaría y si no…no era un camino fiable –Así es la vida

.

.

.

Jake se encontraba en el puerto de Londres donde despedían a un barco que se dirigía a América, todavía tenía en su mano una carta, la cual solo decía apenas unas cuantas líneas pero el confiaba, confiaba plenamente en ese joven que le ayudo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que hacer lo mismo.

Su primera misión seria llegar a Escocia lo más pronto posible, esperaba que no fuera tan tarde por lo que Albert alcanzo a decirle, pero en sus palabras retumbaban.

 _"_ _Debes ayudarme a encontrar a mi hija, Candy, estoy seguro que ella correrá peligro también, no puedo decirte mas ahora pero…_ -Dio la carta – _Esto entrégaselo a ella y esta léela cuando haya subido al barco, Jake…volveré"_

-Te lo prometo Albert –Susurro al viento antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse del barco cuando entonces vio un tipo que simulaba estar en la pared, le pareció que solo miraba el barco alejarse pero en realidad tenía otra intención pues en cuanto dejo la calle, se armó un revuelo.

.

.

.

La noche caía, con el crepúsculo en Escocia, no podía hacer más que estar nerviosa por lo que sucedería una vez en la alcoba ducal, realmente no es que no quisiera más de lo que sintió en ese momento en la cascada, junto a las nubes, el sol que le pareció que brillaba más fuerte en ese momento…las caricias, los besos, el tiempo se detuvo y su corazón sintió que ya estaba fuera de ella.

Se encontraba en el cuarto de baño donde sin poder evitarlo lentamente se acarició el seno que Terrence había estado tocando tan dulcemente y cerró los ojos pensando en él, sabía que eso no era correcto para cualquier señorita ni mucho menos para las mujeres casadas y bien educadas pero…no podía evitar sentir aquel deseo desenfrenado por su esposo, deseaba tanto en ese momento volver a sentir su piel bajo sus manos, sus caricias sobre su piel, esa electricidad en todo su ser, suspiro…estaba dicho y era un hecho, estaba completamente y perdidamente e incondicionalmente enamorada de Terrence, ahora ya sabía a la perfección que aquello que sentía no era solo carnal, porque se enamoró de él antes de que comenzara este deseo y estaba segura que jamás había sentido algo como esto por nadie.

-Veo que estas ansiosa, traviesa –Susurro Terrence sorprendiéndola con sus brazos alrededor de ella

-Terry –Le dio un beso dulce y lleno de amor y desesperación que sorprendió a Terry, pero este haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano después de correspondérselo por un momento, se separó gentilmente.

-Antes de que juguemos –La volvió a besar tiernamente –Vamos a comer amor, además quiero decirte algo –Comento el joven misteriosamente, la rubia solo le miro confundida.

-Está bien amor –Susurro sonrojada, ambos se dirigieron al comedor cuando Ben le entrego una carta a Terrence, carta que…

-¿Qué ocurre Terrence?

-Nada, Candy ¿Vamos?

-Si

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, dejando de lado el tema de la carta, al menos Terrence lo estaba tratando de mantener a raya, por el momento no quería pensar en ello y en cuanto pudiera lo arreglaría ahora que ya estaba decidido.

.

.

.

En la estación de trenes se encontraba un hombre bajito y regordete que abordaba el tren para ir al otro encargo del duque, mientras limpiaba un cuchillo que traía bajo el abrigo.

-Bueno creo que no fue tan complicado –Murmuro para sí mismo –Vaya que no eras tan listo Albert

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y pues lo prometido es deuda un capitulo todos los dias de este fic :D**_

 _ **y sigan votando contare a partir del sabado que fue cuando actualice el que gano, van asi**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leerme si leo sus reviews hermosos y espero comenzar a responderlos nuevamente por aca pero si no he estado enviando privados a quienes puedo y si no por aqui tambien como ahora, espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias a todos por leerme y sus hermosos mensajes que son los que me animan a seguir, gracias anmoncer1708, Tatiana Grandchester, Lila Venezuela, Eli, vialsi,**_ ** _Betina_ ** C, _ **Sally, aaronlaly , Sandra casillas, guest, y pecas muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **voten voten jejeje**_

 _ **vamos asi**_

 _ **Listen to heart 90%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 60%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;), este sabado volvere a actualizar el ganador como este que paso y actualizaciones toda la semana, tal vez mas de una si me da tiempo jejeje eso espero ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo jueves**_


	29. CAPITULO 29 MOMENTOS DULCES II

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **(Victor, Mauricio, Jake, sirvientes, Melody) son mios jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29 TU AMOR ME CAMBIO**

* * *

 _ **Cuando conocemos a una persona siempre nos dejamos llevar por la primera impresión pero jamás nos queremos dar a la tarea de darle la oportunidad de ser como es y de conocerlo mejor, pues a simple vista las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen y la gente que es menos transparente a la vista suele ser la más fácil de reconocer como un alma noble, la gente que en ocasiones muestra ampliamente una manera de ser y pensar suelen ser las personas más peligrosas, pues a veces hacen todo un teatro para que la gente pueda creerles y así realizar su objetivo.**_

 _ **También es cierto que mucha gente logra cambiar, la cambia cuando conocer realmente el amor, amor no pasión ni deseo, o un simple gusto, la cambia el amor de verdad, de esos que te llenan el alma y complementan tu vida, esos amores que nunca pueden irse de tu ser, se impregnan hasta en la última partícula de tu ser.**_

 _ **El amor, la fe son sentimientos realmente mágicos y poderosos que pueden hacer de su vida la más maravillosa por toda la eternidad, porque cuando el alma gemela llega a tu vida es bueno saberlo para no perderla jamás, pues el amor de esta te hará una mejor persona día con día.**_

 _ **T.G.G.**_

* * *

Candy estaba en la recamara ducal esperando a que Terrence terminara de atender sus últimos asuntos del día, la cena realmente había estado exquisita, seguramente Terrence lo preparo porque casualmente eran los platillos favoritos de la joven, aquella noche decidió usar el ajuar que la tía abuela le había regalado, era una noche especial para ella, si hubiera pensado en que ello hubiera sucedido hace unos meses, seguramente se hubiera reído.

Casada con quien no quería pero ahora enamorada, parecía una broma pero era verdad a ella le sucedió, Terrence llego a su vida por algo y ese algo era para complementar su vida, para hacerla feliz, para llenarla de amor, un amor que nunca había conocido hasta conocerlo a él.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entonces pudo ver al dueño de su corazón y la razón de muchas noches de su desvelo.

-Terry.

.

.

.

Jake se encontraba consternado por lo que escucho decir a un guardia que había encontrado a fuera del hospital, después de que se había alejado del puerto, se escucharon los gritos y demás…él había estado confiado de que Albert había tomado ya el barco que lo llevaría a América pero…

 _"_ _Según lo que encontramos en su bolsillo, es el señor Albert William Ardley, una familia poderosa…seguro que la familia estará muy triste y avergonzada, pues este señor fue el que secuestro a Annie Britter y de echo se le buscaba…ahora la familia Britter nunca sabrá donde está su hija"_

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre, ahora…ahora solo le quedaba algo en el mundo y eso era la promesa hecha a Albert, no descansaría hasta encontrar a…Candy White Ardley.

.

.

.

Una joven pelirroja se encontraba en Londres, caminando tranquilamente hacia donde parecía una casa, pero este callejón era lúgubre y muy peligroso a simple vista para una joven como ella, parecía no importarle realmente.

-Buenas noches –Saludo un hombre

-Buenas noches, Jacob ¿Dile al señor Grandchester que estoy aquí?

-Enseguida señorita Leagan

" _pronto será totalmente mío todo…"_ pensaba la joven sonriendo ante el futuro que podía esperarle al realizar el mejor negocio de su vida.

-Adelante señorita

-Buenas noches, duque…

-No me llames así, jovencita, al menos no en este momento –Victor miraba con algo de curiosidad a la joven pelinegra que tenía enfrente, esta estaba amordazada en una cama que había hecho llevar a aquel lugar.

-Disculpe ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Pregunto la joven pelirroja sin poder evitarlo

-Ella…estará algún tiempo aquí y –La miro –Si te hice venir aquí es porque este será tu primer trabajo si es que quieres algún día ser la duquesa de Grandchester

-¿Qué es? –Lo miro con desconfianza

-Cuidar de esta joven y que nadie la encuentre –Se acercó a ella –Por supuesto también que nada le pase –Le miro como quien mira a su presa, el lobo alfa le miraba con ojos siniestros y crueles –Si algo le pasa, sabrás que no vivirás para contarlo ¿verdad?

Elisa trago con dificultad saliva y solo asintió. Debía soportarlo, debía aguantar, tenía que hacerlo para tener el poder y el respeto que siempre deseo, aun cuando su futuro suegro fuera un mounstro pero ya vería como deshacerse de él después, ya que no se es un fuerte y astuto lobo toda la vida ¿no?

.

.

.

Terrence y Candy estaban en la habitación ducal donde, el comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras la rubia le acariciaba con ternura su mejilla, él sonreía y estaba completamente dichoso y nervioso a la vez pero sabía que no era el único, eso es lo que más amaba en aquel momento…para ambos era la primera vez, la primera vez que experimentarían el amor, un amor tan puro y dulce, como ellos.

 _You're the light  
You're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure  
You're the pain  
You're the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..._

Lentamente Terrence fue quitando la bata del cuerpo de su esposa, ella sonrojada solo dejo guiarse por él, al final ella también estaba deseosa por estar entre sus brazos por seguir sintiendo sus caricias bajo su piel, seguir sintiendo aquella piel que hacía que el alma saltara de emoción, ahora Terrence se había vuelto en su adicción.

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
Because I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you pass outside the lights  
You will see the world you brought to life, to life_

-Te amo –Susurro la rubia mirándolo por un momento a los ojos perdiéndose en esa inmensidad azulada que le miraba con ternura y deseo, Terry le sonrió dulcemente

-¿quieres que siga?

-Si –Dijo algo nerviosa, el notaba como temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Comenzó a zafar un poco la lencería que tenía por detrás donde se sujetaba –No te hare daño –Susurro mientras la besaba nuevamente, Candy correspondió gustosa el beso pero aún tenía algo de temor y más porque seguramente Terrence deseaba verla desnuda y eso…eso le agradaba pero a la vez le ocasionaba vergüenza, pero…confiaba en él.

So love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin  
Is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Terry bajo su mano por la silueta de la rubia, quien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir la piel de Terrence en su pierna, el aflojaba la ropa a la vez que acariciaba gentilmente y con un gran respeto a su esposa, con delicadeza y dulzura lo más importante para él en ese momento era que Candy se sintiera tranquila y en confianza, la amaba y eso ya no cambiaría nunca, por ese momento y solo por ese dulce momento olvidaría todo.

Candy dejándose llevar por el instinto sonrojada comenzó a bajar su mano por el cuello de su esposo, este se sobresaltó por el acto pero después sonrió al verla, sus esmeralda destellaban como estrellas eran hermosas perlas verdes brillando al igual que sus ojos.

-Candy –Susurro antes de besarla de nuevo –Te amo demasiado

-También yo –Replico la joven en un susurro

-Nunca me dejes

-Jamás lo haría

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Por supuesto amor

Terry sonrió dulcemente mientras volvía a besarla y esta vez bajaba la ropa de la rubia, ella sintió como su prenda dejaba al descubierto sus senos, que ya estaban contraídos por la excitación se contrajeron más, sus caderas y esta prenda pasaba a la vez por sus piernas dejándola en su desnudez y el amor cubriéndola.

 _I let you set the pace  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

Terrence se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, Candy realmente era hermosa, ella sintió su mirada penetrante y lujuriosa en ese momento por tal espectáculo pero después de admirarla le sonrió dulcemente dándole un tierno beso –Eres hermosa, mi amor

La joven sonrió tiernamente ante lo que decía, entonces el castaño comenzó a despojarse de su propia ropa, Candy ayudo a su esposo a realizar la tarea, lentamente se quitó la camisa mientras ella miraba con dulzura y acariciaba tímidamente el dorso de su esposo.

Cuando quedo completamente desnudo, sin poder evitarlo, beso con deseo a su esposa, tomándola lo más suave que pudo del rostro para acercarla a él, lentamente cayeron en la cama donde continuaron las caricias juguetonas y los besos que iban aumentando.

 _Love me like you do  
Love me like you do -like you do-  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

Terrence se fue apoderando lentamente del cuerpo de Candy, después de besar su cuello se fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se apodero de él, Candy gimió de placer al sentir como Terrence la besaba en esa parte tan sensible, nunca pensó que sintiera algo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Terry sintió una excitación inimaginable al escucharla gemir, aquello era el paraíso y si era así no quería nunca regresar, deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre con su esposa, su mujer ahora.

Fue bajando un poco más hasta besarle su parte más íntima algo que puso muy colorada y nerviosa a la rubia pero sentía tanto placer que dejo que Terrence continuara, algo que ni en sus sueños más extraños pudo siquiera imaginar, gemía y Terrence cada vez se apoderaba de su vagina con más gusto y placer.

 _I'll let you set the pace  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

Candy llegaba al éxtasis, sentía que podía volar en aquel momento, Terry la miro traviesamente, con una sonrisa seductora, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con insistencia y deseo. –Terry…te amo –Susurro entre los besos que el castaño le daba

Terrence no podía más y trato por una vez ingresar a la estrecha vagina de la rubia pero ella sintió un poco de ardor y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

-Tranquila –Susurro besándola –No pasa nada, hermosa ¿quieres que me detenga? –Dijo tratando de reprimir su respiración y de detener el deseo que sentía ahora, solo deseaba que su esposa estuviera tranquila, ella le miro con dulzura.

-No –Susurro –Quiero que sigas –Dijo sonriéndole

-Lo hare despacio amor

Candy sonrió dulcemente antes de robarle un beso, que más que robarle el beso, le robaba todo el tiempo el aliento y el corazón, provocándole aún más el deseo que sentía por ella.

 _Love me like you do  
Love me like you do -like you do-  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

Después de seguirla besando con amor, dulzura y pasión, Terry comenzó nuevamente el pequeño intento de ingresar a la intimidad de la rubia, donde ella tomo con fuerza su brazo, apretándolo, ella lo besaba para darle ánimos.

Entonces sintió un pequeño ardor en su vagina que duro solo unos segundos después de que Terrence comenzó el vaivén, ella sintió su sangre hervir bajo su piel, Terry comenzó a besarla suavemente antes de comenzar un vaivén más intenso.

Terry estaba sintiendo tanto placer que no sabía si iba a poder aguantar más tiempo, era la primera vez que tomaba a una mujer, para él era la primera vez que tenía a una mujer y la amaba con tanta pasión, con tanto amor, con tantas emociones que lo excitaban…

Candy gemía de placer, sintiendo que Terrence entraba y salía de ella, ella lo abrazaba, sentía su piel sobre su cuerpo, él tomaba sus senos mientras la besaba, sintiendo una electricidad fuerte en todo su ser y entonces…llego al clímax, sintiendo temblar también todo el cuerpo de Candy y el…él nunca había sentido nada como eso…

Ambos sonrojados se abrazaron desnudos, agitados se miraban sonrientes y felices, Candy cerro sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano de Terry que estaba sobre su pecho –Te amo mi vida –Dijo antes de dejar que los brazos de Morfeo la recibieran

Terry la miro sonriente suspirando y recargándose sobre su cabeza –También te amo, cariño –Susurro besándole –Eres ya mi vida…no pienso renunciar tan fácil a ti… -De pronto unas palabras llegaron fugaz a su mente pero de inmediato las aparto para dejarse caer también en los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose por ese momento dulce de todo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y pues lo prometido es deuda un capitulo todos los dias de este fic :D**_

 _ **y sigan votando contare a partir del sabado que fue cuando actualice el que gano, van asi**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leerme si leo sus reviews hermosos y espero comenzar a responderlos nuevamente por aca pero si no he estado enviando privados a quienes puedo y si no por aqui tambien como ahora, espero que les siga gustando y mil gracias a todos por leerme y sus hermosos mensajes que son los que me animan a seguir, gracias anmoncer1708, Tatiana Grandchester, Lila Venezuela, Eli, vialsi,**_ ** _Betina_ ** C, _ **Sally, aaronlaly , Sandra casillas, guest, y pecas muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **voten voten jejeje**_

 _ **vamos asi**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 140%**_

 _ **Listen to heart 120%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 40%**_

 _ **Giros del Destino 3**_ _ **0%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 10%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 10%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 10%**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;) y el ganador ahora es..."Volverte a ver, Volverte a amar" jejejej no se si actualizare otro fic hoy pero si lo llego hacer dire si cambio el ganador por los votos que sigan haciendo ;D pero espero que les guste este nuevo capi jejejej ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana**_


	30. CAPITULO 30 EL AMOR EN TU MIRADA

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y la historia son mias de mi jejeje**

 **(Victor, Mauricio, Jake, sirvientes, Melody) son mios jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 30 SITUACION PELIGROSA**

* * *

 _ **Los momentos dulces a veces no duran tanto como los agrios, pero eso depende de nosotros aunque en otras ocasiones los giros del destino nos llevan a otro momento, otro lugar, que nos hace ver que no es del todo satisfactoria para nosotros.**_

 _ **A veces es bueno dejar el pasado atrás y no pensar en él, mientras el pasado viva en nosotros, el presente muere, mientras no soltemos rencores y odios absurdos jamás encontraremos la verdadera felicidad…**_

 _ **A veces la felicidad se haya escuchado el corazón…**_

 _ **T.G.G**_

* * *

Candy se encontraba más que feliz, la noche anterior había sido sin duda la mejor de toda su vida, la calidez y dulzura con que Terrence toco y beso cada parte de su ser, esa dulce y aterciopelada mirada azulada que le decía con amor cuanto le amaba y le deseaba, pese a las circunstancias de su matrimonio y haberse imaginado con otras personas, Terrence era en definitiva el hombre indicado, no sabía porque solo su corazón le dictaba que ese lugar donde el estuviera era su hogar y su vida entera, su corazón ahora era él.

Ya no era una niña, menos era aquel pequeña que tuvo su primer amor, después dolor ante la pérdida del ser querido, tampoco era aquella que había estado en el colegio San Pablo, menos la joven que se había sacrificado por la familia Ardley, era ahora una mujer feliz, que había aprendido a amar de verdad y que el pasado ahora era solo eso, el pasado…Terrence le ayudo y le enseño a ser lo que es ahora.

Miro a su esposo quien estaba enfrente de él, desayunaban tranquilamente en el balcón donde estaba la habitación ducal, observaba cada uno de sus gestos, de sus facciones, eran simplemente perfectas, esos labios, el recordar que aquellos labios que aquel hermoso ser que ahora era para ella, estuvo anoche en cuerpo y alma entregándose a ella con tanto amor y dulzura como ella…

-¿Qué tanto miras trazan pecosa? –Pregunto Terrence mirándola también, ella no se había dado cuenta por lo que se sonrojo fuertemente, Terry sonrió, también estaba algo nervioso y también pensaba en la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de su vida, amaba a esa rubia de ojos verdes más que a nada en el mundo…pero…no sabía cuánto más duraría esa felicidad.

Terrence pensaba en la aterciopelada piel de su esposa, su aroma, su sabor, su aliento, su cuerpo que recorrió haciéndolo de él, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era hacer el amor, hacer a alguien su mujer, ella era suya y solamente suya, cuando ambos despertaron pudo notar una mancha pequeña de sangre, algo que lo hizo sentir más que especial algo avergonzado, pues no sabía que podía ocasionarle daño a su esposa, quería saber si esto era así, pero tampoco se atrevía, pensaba en todo lo que paso nuevamente en sus gemidos, en sus abrazos, las pequeñas caricias cálidas pero tímidas que le había dado, aquello no lo haría alguien que sufriera ¿no? Solo sabía que era el hombre más feliz.

-Yo…bueno…es que…bueno…

-Candy –Tomo su mano suavemente antes de darle un beso tierno en ella, Candy sintió el roce amable, cálido y dulce provocándole más nerviosismo –Te amo mi amor

Ella sonrió dulcemente antes de relajarse un poco –También yo –Murmuro feliz, pensaba que a partir de ahora todo sería maravilloso y como siempre le habían dicho, un matrimonio feliz y estable…

-¿Quieres ir a cabalgar hoy? –Propuso el castaño sonriéndole mientras seguía desayunando con su otra mano pues no soltó la mano de la joven.

Ella sonrojada tomo su cubierto por algo que hacer y comenzó a comer. –Claro, me encantaría

Ambos se sonrieron antes de seguir comiendo y platicando tranquilamente de cualquier otra cosa, menos de lo de anoche, no era que no hubiera sido importante, no era que no deseaban que aquello se repitiera, era solo que ambos eran inexpertos y no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esos pensamientos que los estaban consumiendo uno al otro y tal vez la mejor forma de decir miles de cosas es sin palabras, sus miradas ardientes y fugaces mirándose uno al otro con tanto amor, pasión, deseo, dulzura y miles de sentimientos intensos, eso les respondía a cada uno sus cuestiones que de vez en cuando aparecían en sus mentes.

.

.

.

Neil se encontraba en Londres, buscando por todos lados a la pelirroja, en su casa habían dicho que había salido a pasear, lo cual le molestaba, nunca estaba cuando realmente era urgente decirle algo.

Camino tranquilamente por las tiendas donde ella solía ir y entonces la encontró, casualmente saliendo de una tienda con bastante bolsas con su mayordomo. -¡Elisa!

-¡¿Neil?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar –Murmuro mirando al hombre que estaba detrás de Elisa

-Déjanos solos Bart –El mayordomo alto y castaño asintió con la cabeza y los dejó

-Vamos –Neil tomo de la mano a la joven para guiarla cerca de un callejón –No pude hacerlo

-¿Qué?

-El encargo del duq…

-No le digas así, recuerda lo que nos pidió

-Bien pero…no pude hacerlo

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué acaso era tan complicado? ¡Solo debías acostarte con la huérfana! –Grito la pelirroja molesta

-¡Cálmate, Elisa! Terrence interrumpió la vez que lo intente

-Ah, así que ellos ya no estarán juntos –Sonrió maliciosamente –Bueno eso me sirve a mí, aunque a D, no

-No es eso, Elisa –Respiro profundamente antes de seguir –Candy grito y Terrence fue en su auxilio es obvio a quien le creyó y a quien está odiando

Elisa hizo un mohín molesto –Maldita

-Así que no pude por eso y Terrence cumplió su promesa, no he podido ni siquiera asomar la nariz por los alrededores de la mansión Grandchester porque pidió a la guardia que no lo permitieran.

-Maldita sea ¿Ahora qué haremos? Se suponía que ese era parte esencial del plan de D.

-Pues tendrá que cambiarlo porque no me puedo acercar a esa huérfana

-Debemos ir a verlo

-Elisa no he dormido desde ayer, necesito descansar, el viaje de regreso me cayó más pesado que el de ida

-No señor, iremos a decirle a D, de tu ineptitud ante algo tan simple

-No era tan simple

-Solo era que te acostaras con ella ¿Qué no eres hombre?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu entonces?

-Porque es obvio quien debía hacerlo –Dijo sarcásticamente y con molestia la joven

-No importa, me iré a dormir, adiós

-¡Neil! –Pero el castaño dio media vuelta sin decir más y dejando a su hermana molesta y frustrada, ella debía ser la duquesa no la rubia, ella se lo merecía y debía hacer hasta lo imposible para que Terrence la aceptara.

.

.

.

Estaba en completa oscuridad aquel lugar, no sabía ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Solo sabía que antes de terminar de subir al barco unos hombres comenzaron un disturbio donde…donde mucha gente salió malherida no recuerda bien todo, pues alguien lo empujo provocándole un golpe fuerte en su cabeza o al menos eso pensaba porque le dolía atrozmente.

-¿Don…dónde estoy?

-¿Ya despertaste de tu siesta? –Pregunto un hombre robusto, cabello pelinegro y ojos verdes mirándolo con burla –Espero que ahora dejes de hacer tonterías

-¿Qué?

-Estamos a salvo por ahora, pero tu familia corre peligro igual que otras

-No comprendo nada… ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-Si lo ves de algún modo más negativo se podría decir que estas en el…infierno…pero a la vez en el cielo –Dijo sonriéndole aún más con burla

-¿Cómo?

El hombre le señalo a su lado un hombre de cabello negro y traje negro con blanco, estaba inerte parecía que no tenía vida o estaba al borde de la muerte… -¡No!

-Eso paso por tu ingenuidad y también por la insensatez de este

-¡¿Qué…que es lo que quiere?!

-Que me des las acciones antes de que se las quiten –Dijo sonriente –Creo que es lo mejor, William

El rubio miro por una vez gracias al reflejo de la luz de la luna el rostro de ese hombre, tenía marcas y estaba ya más viejo era lógico por los años pero lo reconocería de inmediato en cualquier lugar y no podía creer que aun siguiera empeñado con esas cosas, además ¿Cómo que se las quitarían? Candy las había recuperado para la familia y sabía que no ella no las daría nunca, cuidaría mejor a la familia que él.

-¿O quieres esperar a que más gente muera? –Arrojo la fotografía de la señora Elroy en cama.

-Tía…

-¿Qué decides?

-¡Tu…tu! –Grito colérico tratando de levantarse pero sintió que algo apretó su pierna con verdadera fuerza que le inmovilizo -¡Ah!

-Se me olvidaba decirte que no puedes levantarte

-Maldito –Susurro molesto y miro nuevamente al hombre –George

-Creo que murió hace unos segundos –Comento con simpleza y frialdad el hombre –Tienes dos días para pensarlo y decirme, lamento haber recurrido a esto pero definitivamente no esperare que todo se vaya a la borda por tu culpa

-Tu no perteneces ya a…

-No me importa –Sonrió maliciosamente –Al final tú no tenías ningún derecho y lo sabes

-Pero…

-Fue tu culpa que ellos decidieran eso y además de todo de su muerte.

-Tú fuiste el culpable porque…

-Dos días…solo tú puedes cambiar eso o la señora Elroy pero…tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando la vea…así que apresúrate o la huérfana sufrirá como tu

William bajo la mirada molesto y vio la cadena que estaba enterrada en su pierna y que al querer levantarse solo había apretado más, vio a George una vez más. –Perdóname –Susurro –George

Aquella era una situación peligrosa no solo para él, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba en un juego de ajedrez y que tan solo era un peón del tablero, ya que había gente más poderos moviendo sus mejores jugadas para beneficio propio, pero no entendía ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ellos?

¿Por qué volvió alguien que no debía? Recordó parte del pasado antes de Anthony, antes incluso de que llegara a la mansión Ardley, ¿Qué más podría suceder?

.

.

.

Los enamorados estaban en su lugar especial, donde habían compartido una vez más su amor, Terrence tenía la camisa abierta y Candy se cubría con la capa de ambos para que no se le viera el ropón, ambos sonrojados mirándose con amor.

Candy recordó entonces lo que le había tenido preocupada al principio -¿Terry…?

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿Alguien…alguien puede vernos no crees?

Comento antes de tratar de alcanzar su vestido pero el castaño la detuvo –No amor, nadie se acerca aquí al menos que sea urgente, además le pedí a Ben que si se presentaba algo me lo hiciera saber el si es que era muy urgente y si no que lo atendiera hasta mi regreso

-¿Seguro?

Candy se volvía a sentir insegura pero Terrence la beso nuevamente antes de que ambos cayeran nuevamente en el pasto, aquella tarde de invierno era algo cálida pese a la temporada, tal vez eran sus cuerpos que los mantenían calientes, o el sol que daba exactamente donde ellos se amaban, les rodeaba con amor y calidez, tal vez feliz de ver a tales enamorados consumiendo una vez más su amor, no sabían, no les importaba eso…solo amarse

A lo lejos alguien le grito, lo que ocasiono que ambos despertaran de su ensoñación -¡Joven Terrence!

Terry miro a su esposa de manera tranquila –Espera aquí, iré a ver –Dijo mientras se abrochaba bien el pantalón y un poco la camisa -¡¿Qué ocurre?! –Grito para que la persona sea quien fuera no diera un paso más hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-Joven Grandchester, que bueno encontrarlo –Mauricio sonrió tranquilamente "Ya cumplió" pensó mirando hacia más allá del castaño donde veía una rubia sentada e inmóvil.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Mauricio?

-Su padre me envió –Comento el hombre sonriéndole aun con amabilidad –Quería saber cómo estaban y si volverían ya a Londres

-Dile que por ahora no regresaremos a Londres pero que le enviare una carta para hacerle saber de mi regreso, estamos bien y por favor ahora vete

-Lamento haberlo interrumpido

Mauricio dio media vuelta sonriente, ahora solo faltaba la otra parte del plan, donde ya sabía que pasaría y eso…eso le daba felicidad, ya que al final Terrence siempre tuvo lo que hubiera querido él y este no lo aprovechaba como debía, eso le molestaba.

 _"_ _Pero pronto cambiara todo…el duque sabrá que debería escuchar más seguido sus corazonadas, que no debería confiar…porque puede invertirse el juego antes de hacer jaque mate."_ Pensó sonriente

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les siga gustando mi fic, espero que les guste y sigan votando, estoy subiendo algunos capitulos de otros fics pero el fic ganador de esta semana fue giros del destino quien esta ganando tambien esta semana :O jejeje espero que este nuevo cap les guste :D y lamento haberme tardado pero aqui sigo y ya no quise esperar mas y x eso lo subi :D_**

 ** _espero les guste y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D lamento no responder ahorita personalmente a cada uno pero quiero ver si me da tiempo de actualizar otro fic (no dire cual es jejeje XD sorpresa) es uno a parte del ganador, espero que les guste pero prometo responderles a todos en el proximo capitulo como siempre lo habia venido haciendo ;D_**

 _ **voten por su favorito y mil gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **Los votos van hasta ahora asi:**_

 _ **sigan votando por su favorito**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 100%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 90%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 40%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 30%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 30%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 30%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 10%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 ** _A peticion de algunos de mis lectores ;D hare el epilogo de " EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR" y ahora solo queda saber si a las fans de Terry les gustaria una historia alternativa donde quien gane el corazon de la rubia sea Terry :D ustedes decidan y a quien no ha leido este fic los invito a leerlo ;D es un anthonyfic :D pero como dije quiero saber si desean un final alternativo con Terry ;D_**

 _ **linda semana**_


	31. CAPITULO 31 COMIENZA EL JUEGO

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 ** _Como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el capitulo doble (segun yo jejej) del fic ganador :D_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 31 COMPLICACIONES EN EL AMOR**

* * *

 _ **A veces no decidimos en lado correcto o solo el que pensamos que es correcto, muchas veces cuando tomamos una decisión ¿es la definitiva? ¿Es la correcta entonces? Huir y decidir es lo mismo.**_

 _ **No huir de los problemas solo agrandara los problemas, pero enfrentarlos a veces tampoco es la mejor opción.**_

 _ **En el amor siempre es un gran giro de 180 grados cuando se tiene que decidir entre cuál de todos los caminos debemos ir, cuando se tiene que pensar en la felicidad de la otra persona, cuando se tiene que pensar en que es lo mejor para esta pero ¿Cómo saber que es lo mejor y no lo peor?**_

 _ **¿Qué harías por la seguridad y felicidad de los tuyos? ¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado? ¿Has pensado si en tus manos hay tal responsabilidad? ¿Qué harías? Realmente la respuesta es fácil, simplemente actuarias con el corazón y no con la razón, porque en el amor no se razona ni se piensa solo se actúa lo que se siente correcto en ese momento.**_

 _ **T.G.G**_.

.

* * *

 _ **A veces la inseguridad da pie a los celos pero esto es un detonante de cuando se tienen situaciones bastantes comprometedoras por parte de la persona…pero ¿Cómo estar o no estar en el lugar correcto? ¿Cómo saber cuándo es lo correcto o cuando es el momento incorrecto? ¿Cómo saber que debes o no debes de hacer? La realidad es que muchas veces no sabremos ni controlamos las situaciones ni las personas que se aprovecharan de ellos…**_

 _ **El amor no es que sea ciego, si no que si se ama se respeta, si se respeta se confía, si se confía hay comunicación y el privilegio de la duda, aunque mientras haya lo anterior nunca existirá la duda, ni la inseguridad aunque casi nunca es posible matar estos sentimientos cuando se ama con tanta fuerza que tememos que la otra persona nos abandone y no es más que miedo a la soledad, miedo a volver estar solo, sin esa persona que nos ha dado un poco de luz y calidad.**_

 _ **El amor es maravilloso y misterioso a la vez…no se comprende no se razona pero tampoco se pierde con facilidad pese a todo lo que puedas sentir que será siempre con la misma intensidad.**_

 _ **C.A.G.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Candy lentamente abría los ojos al escuchar la alondra cantar suavemente, sintió de pronto más consciente el fuerte brazo de Terrence sobre su espalda y ella estaba sobre el pecho fornido de este, se sonrojo pero sonrió feliz mientras dejaba inundarse del exquisito aroma de la mañana combinado con el aroma que despedía el cuerpo de su amado, los rayos de sol con suavidad rosaron su piel mientras ella miraba a lo lejos el espectáculo dulce y lleno de hermosura del alba desde la gran felicidad que había tenido ya esos días, nadie le dijo que ser casada sería tan maravilloso.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas amor?

Candy se sobresaltó al escuchar la hermosa y cantarina voz de Terrence quien le miraba divertido mientras ella había acariciado su abdomen inconscientemente, adoraba esos momentos porque le demostraban que la pecosa era totalmente suya y de nadie más, como siempre debió ser.

-Nada…solo pensaba

-¿En qué Candy?

-En…bueno en lo maravilloso que es el amanecer

Ella se sonrojo sonriente

Terry la miro por un momento y luego hacia el ventanal que tenía las cortinas recorridas, ella tenía razón es hermoso –Tienes razón…pero ¿sabes que es más hermoso?

-No

-Amanecer a tu lado

Candy se sonrojo fuertemente pero sonrió con dulzura –Tienes razón amanecer a tu lado es…maravilloso

Se dieron un casto y tierno beso, antes de volver a abrazarse y mirar por aquella ventana, ninguno deseaba realmente abandonar aquella burbuja de amor, quedarse así para siempre los hacia felices solo pensarlo era algo que hacía que sus corazones saltaran de emoción y felicidad, escuchándose uno al otro.

.

.

.

Mauricio caminaba por un obscuro callejón sonriente porque las cosas marchaban a la perfección y no era precisamente para el estúpido beneficio del duque, en estos años había logrado volverse un maestro del disfraz, fingir, mentir, engañar, robar, todo lo había aprendido del maestro y como dicen por ahí, el alumno supera al maestro, sobre todo después de que el duque se hiciera de enemigos sin darse cuenta, porque estos eran los momentos que el aprovechaba, el dolor es un mal consejero cuando te dejas llenar y cegar por el ante el odio y el rencor por lo que él siempre estaba casualmente en esos momentos, momentos que marcaron ahora su triunfo…

Un hombre alto con sombrero negro y una pequeña gabardina lo esperaba en aquel lugar.

-Mauricio –Saludo el hombre

-Señor E –Saludo de igual manera al hombre

-¿Qué noticias hay?

-Todo el plan va justo como esperábamos –Sonrió –El hijo del duque será nuestra entrada a toda la fortuna y título de este.

-¿Seguro?

-Su venganza, nuestra venganza será completa

-Sabes que solo me importa destrozarlo que sienta lo que yo sentí –Alejo ese recuerdo y dolor –El dinero no me importa

-Lo sé y yo me lo quedare como acordamos ¿No?

-Si

-Como le decía el plan va bien, Terrence está perdido por Candy y en cuanto el duque le exija yo estaré ahí y le aconsejare ciertas cosas que harán que usted tenga su venganza y yo el oro

-¿Crees que acceda lo del dinero?

-Si…por esa mujer hará lo que sea

-Recuerda que no debes hacerle daño

-Lo se usted me lo dejo en claro, no tocare a Candy, pero Terrence –Un brillo en su mirada -¿Cómo quiere que lo haga?

-Como lo hizo el –Apretó los puños molesto –Solo asegúrate que parezca un accidente ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Nos vemos después Mauricio –Dio media vuelta para irse pero –Ah por cierto ¿Dónde dejaron a William Albert Ardley? –" _Mi intención era que quedaras amnésico para siempre pero…nos dimos cuenta que no…lo mejor sería matarte pero…"_

-Va rumbo a América como usted lo pidió –Dijo Mauricio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, hasta luego

-Nos vemos, señor E

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley

-Archie creo que debemos traer a Candy

-Yo también lo he pensado Stear, pero no quiero verla

-Pero Candy es una Ardley y tiene derecho a saber todo lo que está ocurriendo

-Pero de seguro vendrá con aquel idiota y…

-Vamos Archie, es su esposo debes aceptarlo tarde o temprano por tu bien

Stear miro con decepción a su hermano quien no dijo nada más y este se dispuso a dejarlo solo como hacía días prefería estar. –Solo te aviso que les enviare una carta, ella debe saber lo que paso con el tío William y también lo que paso con George, además la tía abuela quiere verla.

-Haz lo que quieras

Stear solo suspiro resignado antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Terrence miraba con nostalgia aquella hacienda, de niño su padre lo había llevado para pasar unos días, días que fueron un gran aburrimiento para él, no porque no le gustara, sino porque su padre no le permitía ir jugar con los niños de ahí, pero era porque decía que él no era igual a ellos, aunque nunca comprendió eso, él no se veía ni se sentía diferente a nadie, si con el pasar de los tiempo se había vuelto un poco prepotente por la posición y las comodidades que tenía, si abuso de ello por eso en el colegio hacia lo que quisiera, hasta que paso lo que paso…

Miraba con cierta alegría que gracias a todo eso, a todo el odio y coraje que tuvo Elisa contra él y Candy, que pese a ello, salieron ganando, egoístamente tal vez pensaba que había ganado porque Candy se enamoró de él, podía verlo en la mirada de su esposa no estaba mintiendo y él le creía.

Suspiro resignado tendría que quedarse para siempre en Inglaterra para ser el nuevo duque pero no quería esa vida, pero tampoco dejaría a Candy y si tuviera un hijo menos…

De pronto una voz salto a su cabeza _"Más vale que sea niño, debe ser un varón, Terrence"_

¿Y si no lo era?

El jamás dejaría que le hicieran algo a su hija o hijo lo que fuera, ¿De verdad iba a condenarlo a algo que el mismo no quería? ¿No tenía ese pequeño o pequeña el mismo derecho de decidir como el tanto siempre había querido hacerlo?

Por supuesto que si…aunque la decisión que tomaría sería la más complicada y difícil de tomar, debía decirle a Candy para que ella estuviera advertida y preparada para poder huir en cualquier momento, no le importaba si tenía que dejarla pero que ella estuviera bien y también su hijo, aunque se estaba adelantando mucho, ni siquiera sabía si Candy estaba encinta ya o no, pero aun así estaba a punto de escapar lejos con ella, porque la amaba y porque quería vivir para siempre con ella, pero no como el duque, ni ella como duquesa pero ¿ella estaría dispuesta a dejar todas las comodidades? Sobre todo a afectar no solamente a ellos mismo sino a su familia, ¿Dejaría todo atrás por mí?

Esa pregunta lo atormento durante todo el día.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba tranquilamente arreglando el jardín cuando…

-Vaya nunca pensé que sería tan difícil que te quedaras por fin sin el perro faldero de tu esposo, Candy

-¿Qué?

La rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal aquel joven sonreía maliciosamente.

.

.

.

Terrence iba llegando de un largo y cansado día, pero le consolaba saber que pronto estaría con su esposa, quien seguramente estaría ya a la mesa esperando para cenar pero nunca pensó encontrar a una visita nada agradable para él, sentado tranquilamente en la sala.

-¡¿Neil?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí sabandija? No te dije acaso que no volviera ¿eh?

-Si pero Candy me dejo ingresar

-¡¿Candy?!

-Si, al final recuerda que ella y yo somos parientes

-No lo son

-Tal vez no de sangre pero si de apellido

-Ella ya no es más una Ardley, es una Grandchester

-¿La separaras de su familia? No creí que fueras tan machista, Terrence

-No es eso y lo sabes –Miro a su alrededor y no había ni un rastro de la rubia -¿Dónde está Candy?

-Oh, dijo que se sentía algo cansada y se fue a recostar

-Quiero que te largues ahora mismo

-Es algo noche, Terrence y…

-No me importa, ahora o le ordeno a los sirvientes que te echen como el perro rastrero que eres –Dijo muy cerca de él ya, molesto

-Bien, diré a mi primita que tuve que irme –Sonrió maliciosamente –Nos vemos

Terry lo miro colérico pero este antes de cerrar la puerta lo miro nuevamente.

-Por cierto también diré que la tía abuela está enferma, que mataron a George y que el tío abuelo William desapareció, nos vemos Terrence

-¿Qué? –Susurro sorprendido

Terrence se dirigió a la habitación ducal preocupado.

-¿Candy?

Ingreso a la alcoba pero no vio a la rubia. En el baño tampoco había nadie, salió furioso -¡Candy!

Bajo hasta el comedor donde vio una pequeña nota _"Terry tuve que salir un momento, es importante…pero no me tardo cariño, con amor, Candice"_

-¿Qué…demonios?

¿Por qué Candy había salido? ¿Y a dónde? Por otro lado la visita de Neil y el que se haya ido sin más de la mansión, sin replicar, sin esperar a los golpes y después salir de allí huyendo como un cobarde como siempre le hacía, o que hubiera siquiera dejado de sonreír por un momento…¡Un momento! Ese maldito…

Comenzó a sentir en su sangre arder el fuego de los celos y la inseguridad que poco a poco había ido desapareciendo gracias a la ayuda de Candy pero ahora…ella…Neil, no quería pensar mal pero…era mucha la casualidad y esto lo estaba matando además ¿Por qué no le especifica donde estará?

.

.

.

En un pequeño cuarto obscuro cerca de un puerto Americano se encontraba Albert, mirando por la pequeña ventana que estaba obstruida por periódico para que no entrara nada de luz, suspiro frustrado. Ni siquiera sabía que habían hecho con el cuerpo de George, este había dado su vida por ellos y…

-Lo lamento

-También el señor E lo lamenta ¿sabes?

-No comprendo ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?

-Tranquilo señor, solo será un tiempo mientras el señor E, termina con lo que debe hacer

-¿Quién es ese tal señor E?

-Créeme será tu Angel

-Él es mi verdugo ¿Y ahora Angel?

-No solo tu Angel-demonio

Rio el hombre divertido

-¿Cómo?

-Se nota que no sabes nada amigo

-En este juego solamente soy una pieza, ¿Cómo debería de entender algo siquiera? ¿Cómo entender algo que no era mi juego?

-¿Y crees que ya termino?

Albert lo miro sin entender, siempre pensaba que con el terminaría el juego porque nadie en su familia sabía que había pasado ni lo que había descubierto, solo Jake y aun así trato de no darle tanta información para protegerlo.

-¿A no?

-No apenas comienza el juego amigo

Albert miro sin comprender nada.

-Lástima que el señor E, sea de un buen corazón, Mauricio no se tentaría tanto el corazón pero bueno, aquí solo habrá un muerto o tal vez dos, depende si el ultimo decida matarse por el dolor pero si no lo hace solo será un muerto

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo este juego de ajedrez no es tanto para desaparecer a la familia Ardley aunque en realidad tampoco es como que no importe la fortuna que tienen pero eso dependerá de cuanto aguante tu hija.

-¡¿Qué?!

Estaba colérico pero el hombre solo sonrió aún más

-Es una joven muy hermosa, lástima que este ya casada ¿No te parece Albert? ¿O prefieres que te diga tío?

Albert quedo congelado cuando este hombre se quitó el sombrero y acercándose un poco más a la luz para que lo viera mejor…era imposible.

.

.

.

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando la rubia ingresaba a la mansión Grandchester no se esperaba toda aquella información de un tirón, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de cerrar la alcoba apareció en las sombras…

-¡Neil! ¿Qué haces a….?

Este la beso sin darle tiempo a terminar, ella molesta lo empujo dándole una pequeña abofeteada, lo miraba lleno de odio.

-Vaya –La voz de su esposo la sobresalto salió más que helada que el mismo invierno –Buenas noches, Candice –Su mirada estaba llena de rabia y celos incontrolables mientras miraba con verdadera molestia a ambos, Neil sonreía maliciosamente y Candy estaba más que pálida y muerta de miedo ¿Cómo explicar bien las cosas, cuando se le notaba los celos que ya estaban comenzando a fluir por su piel de su esposo? Aquella situación fue muy comprometedora pero….Ella dejo una nota…debía creerle…debía hacerlo ¿No?

-Terry…

.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Bueno como ya comente este es el fic ganador como bien saben :D**

 **mil gracias a todos y cada uno por sus hermosos reviews, estos son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo todos los dias por favor no dejen de enviarmelos, los leo cada uno de ustedes y de verdad que me dan esos animos que necesitaba jejeje :D**

 **Como ya habia dicho antes no pienso abandonar mis fics ninguno ni los que tengo aqui de candy, ni de mis otros fics de arnold, ranma, schooldays, ninguno lo pienso abandonar ni el de sakura tampoco ;D**

 **agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y apoyo que he recibido de cada uno de ustedes de verdad :D espero poder seguir contando siempre con ese apoyo de parte de ustedes mis queridos lectores pues saben que estas locas ideas son para ustedes :D**

 **espero que esten teniendo un hermoso inicio de año 2017 :D y que este año sea para todos ustedes excelente y que todos sus sueños y metas se vuelvan realidad y recuerden que nunca nunca deben dejar de escuchar a su corazon porque este nunca se equivoca se los aseguro y tambien nunca abandonen lo que aman lo que realmente les hace vibrar en su corazon y todo su ser eso que los llena porque solo hay una vida y no habra otra oportunidad, amen con toda su alma como si fuera la ultima vez, disfruten cada uno de sus momentos maravillosos como si fuera la ultima vez, digan a todos sus seres queridos todo lo que tengan que decirles no se callen nunca porque tiene derecho siempre a expresarse y a decir lo que quieran o no lo que no quieran, disfruten de su familia y diganles siempre que los aman y en vez de esos momentos con ellos de pelear disfrutenlos como si fuera la ultima vez que estaran con ellos :D porque uno nunca sabe cuando sera nuestro ultimo respiro :( :)**

 **perdon jejeje ya les eche todo mi rollo :D**

 **bueno como saben hoy solo por hoy los puntos seran triples**

 **aqui ya estan los votos de Stormaw y los dos guest que dejaron tambien sus votos hoy en la mañana :D**

 **apresurense a votar jejeeje**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 60%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 30%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 30%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 30%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 30%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana :D**


	32. CAPITULO 32 RENACER DE LAS CENIZAS

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _SEGUNDO FIC GANADOR (SEGUN YO ES CAPITULO DOBLE JEJE)_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 32 CONFIANZA=AMOR**

* * *

 _ **Cuando realmente se ama con el alma, no hay fuerza humana que pueda separar a tales almas gemelas, que entre tantas estrellas se encontraron en el universo, que a pesar de los meteoros que pudieron caer y vencer, puedan superarlo porque existe una infinita confianza y amor, la confianza es amor, el amor no existe sin la confianza, entonces cuando se ama de verdad nunca habrá cabida para las dudas.**_

 _ **C.W.A.G.**_

* * *

Albert miraba a aquel hombre que hasta hace unos días era un total desconocido pero ahora sí que no comprendía absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo diablos podía ser…? ¿Cómo porque era posible…?

Él lo miraba con fiereza, se notaba realmente molesto, furioso y a la vez un tenue dolor en sus zafiros se podía ver a través de estos, pero solo podría ser su imaginación.

-Imposible –Murmuro mirándolo de arriba abajo, observando la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla.

-¿Qué es imposible, tío?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Toda la vida ha sido mentiras en tu vida ¿no?

Albert quedo en silencio, no entendía de lo que hablaba.

-Elroy es la maestra del engaño ¿cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Ella siempre bajo las faldas de los demás, tan cobarde, despreciable…

-¡Eso no es verdad, ella…!

-Ella es la única persona que es una completa farsa –Sonrió amargamente –Ella sabía, Albert

-¿Qué?

El hombre se dio media vuelta –Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a descansar, tienes mucho que pensar y que reflexionar –Camino y entonces Albert se dio cuenta de que cogía un poco –Suficiente preguntas y charlas por hoy –Salió de la habitación dejando solo al rubio con sus pensamientos.

 _"_ _No comprendo nada"_ pensó desesperado dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus zafiros.

.

.

.

En escocia.

-Terry déjame explicarte donde estaba yo…

-Estaba conmigo

-¡No es verdad! –Exclamo molesta empujando lejos de ella a Neil quien se había acercado para abrazarla

-¿Entonces Candice? –Dijo conteniendo su enfado cruzando sus brazos esperando la explicación de la rubia.

-Debe ser a solas

-Te mentira –Dijo Neil burlón

-¿Qué no puede escuchar Neil?

-No, no confió en el

-¿Acaso es eso o que también estabas poniéndome el cuerno a mí? –Pregunto ofendido Neil

-¡Basta cállate bruto!

-¿Entonces que es Candy?

-Vamos a la habitación

-No, dímelo ahora

-Estaba con Jake

-¿Quién es Jake? ¿Otro de tus enamorados?

-Terry

Neil sonrió burlonamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia –Seguramente, te dijimos que Candy era de cascos ligeros, pero nunca hiciste caso, primero Anthony, después Archie, Stear también fue uno de sus enamorados, luego yo aunque no quiera admitirlo, ahora Jake, tú fuiste el trofeo para ella por decirlo de un modo.

-Cállate Neil

-Candy ahorita no tengo ganas de hablar –Dijo tranquilamente Terrence –Despide a tu primo porque no es bienvenido en esta casa y este no quiere entenderlo y si no se va me veré en la necesidad de sacarlo a patadas, te doy cinco minutos

-Pero Terry…

-Hablo enserio, Candy

El castaño dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, la rubia miro a Neil con verdadero odio –Lárgate

-No amor, no fue lo que dijiste hace un rato

-Quiero que te vayas de mi vida, no sé qué mosca te ha picado últimamente Neil pero no te quiero cerca y nunca te querré cerca de mí, ni como un conocido siquiera, eres una persona que no vale nada para mí, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Te odio eres tan despreciable como una cucaracha. –Dijo Candy conteniendo su rabia apretando los puños pero mirando con seriedad y molestia a Neil, quien solo la miro dolido.

-Te arrepentirás después de no aceptarme

-Lo dudo mucho

-Creme será así

-Primero muerta antes de tener algo contigo

Neil salió de la mansión Grandchester con su orgullo pisoteado ninguna mujer le había rechazado como Candy lo hacía ahora.

Terrence escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

.

.

.

En Londres.

-Esta joven creo que se está muriendo

-Si no es que ya está muerta

Murmuraban las personas viendo a una joven pelinegra tirada cerca de un pequeño punto donde pasaba un libro, estaba toda empapada, que daba indicios que tal vez se estaba ahogando.

-¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado?

-No debe tener más de 20 años

-Aun una jovencita

-¿Quién habrá sido el desarmado?

Archie que iba pasando por allí se acercó a la bulliciosa multitud se hizo paso para poder observar cuando de pronto reconoció a la joven que yacía en el suelo.

-¡¿Annie?!

.

.

.

Candy miraba con dulzura a su esposo, quien estaba recostado en sus piernas donde descansaba después de haber hecho el amor con ella, era algo increíble pero después de todo Terrence no desconfió de ella, claro que no sabía que Terrence confirmo todo cuando escucho detrás de la puerta, los celos son un mal consejero, pero quería confirmar de una buena vez como Neil podía ser capaz de caer tan bajo haciendo lo que hizo, también quería sentir que esa confianza que le tenía a su esposa era más fuerte que nada, se pudo dar cuenta de muchas cosas y aunque espiar no era nada bueno era una manía que ya tenía desde hace años, por ello también se enteró de cosas en casa con su padre, aunque por un momento se sintió morir al pensar que Candy podría tener algo con alguna otra persona, ahora estaba seguro que no era así.

-Te amor –Murmuro la rubia

-Pese a que por un momento flanqueo mi confianza hacia ti

-Lo importante es que no creíste ni una palabra

-Tal vez –Dijo pensando avergonzado como al principio se pensó lo contrario -¿Quién es Jake?

-Es amigo de mi tutor

-¿Tu tutor pero…? –No se suponía que su tutor estaba muerto perdido, ya no sabia

-Si dijo triste –Lo que le dijo Jake cambiaria a toda su familia –Falleció pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué?

Candy sollozaba, Terry se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Dijo que lo…lo ma…mata…mataron

-¿Que?

-Terry debo de ir a Londres

Terrence no dijo solo miro a la rubia

-Mañana mismo debo ir…la tía abuela está muy delicada.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Ardley.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

El doctor miro con un poco de vergüenza a Archie –No… lo lamento pero ella se golpeó fuertemente en la cadera, es probable que no vuelva a caminar, eso si sale de la pulmonía que le dio al pasar en el agua tanto tiempo y el frio…

-¿Cómo?

-Lo lamento, denle este medicamento esperemos que vaya mejorando con el pasar de los días, pero como dije en caso de que se mejore puede no caminar de nuevo.

Melody miraba a la joven mientras cambiaba el pequeño trapo que puso para irle bajando la temperatura.

-Gracias doctor, deberé avisarle a la familia Britter.

.

.

.

Los Grandchester iban llegando a la mansión del duque para poderse quedar allí aunque Candy no estaba muy de acuerdo, por lo que Terrence después de una plática con su esposa, solo pasarían a saludarlo.

-Hola Mauricio

El sirviente hizo una reverencia ante este –Joven Grandchester ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Dónde está mi padre? Solo pase a saludarlo

-Está en su estudio

-Gracias

Ambos se acercaron a la gran puerta, Terry toco mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa –Adelante

Cuando entraron Candy pudo ver aquel lugar en donde había sido el arreglo de salvar a su familia a cambio de casarse con Terrence, algo que en un principio era su condena ahora era su bendición, ¿Cómo paso? No lo sabe pero ahora ese lugar ese momento, ese pensamiento quedo atrás.

-Vaya que sorpresa hijo, Candy

-Buenas tardes papa

-Buen día duque

-Vamos Candy dime Victor

-De…acuerdo Victor –Dijo no muy convencida

-¿Qué hacen de vuelta tan pronto? Pensé que se quedarían en escocia un poco más.

-La tía de Candy está enferma, solo venimos a avisarte que estaremos en casa de los Ardley por si quieres vernos –Tomo más fuerte la mano de la rubia

-Claro pero ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Al final esta es tu casa, Terry

-Candy quiere estar cerca de su familia

-Oh –Dijo algo molesto el duque ya que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto

-Bueno nos vamos papa, solo veníamos a saludarte, ella quiere llegar lo más rápido a la mansión Ardley porque sabemos que la señora Elroy esta delicada

-Antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo

-Pero…

-Solo serán cinco minutos no creo que a Candy –Hizo hincapié en el nombre –Se moleste por cinco minutos ¿verdad?

La rubia noto la molestia del duque por lo que decidió dejarlos –No, te espero afuera Terry

Una vez que salió el joven miro a su padre con molestia

-¿Y bien? –Dijo enarcando una ceja

-¿Ya te acostaste con ella no?

-Eso no te incumbe, padre

-No importa, se nota el cambio entre ustedes, venían tomados de la mano –Comento con simpleza

-Como digas ¿Algo más?

-Espero que haya quedado en cinta ¿Cuántas veces?

Terrence se sonrojo fuertemente -¡No debo decirte eso…es privado!

-No para tu padre, pero imagino que por tu reacción si fue más de una vez, eso me alegra.

-Basta

-Recuerda nuestro trato, Terrence, si es niña debe morir y si Candy no quiere más tendré que conseguirte otra mujer que si sea hembra y te de lo que necesitamos y si es varón, podemos fingir tu muerte para que te vayas, eso si el niño se queda aquí y ella también necesitara una madre para criarlo hasta los 5 años después la dejamos en libertad y si quieres la buscas y si no me da igual, yo tendré mi heredero

-¡Idiota! –Grito colérico

El duque lo abofeteo –Más vale que te controles Terrence, porque en verdad no me quieres como tu enemigo, harás lo que te diga y no me faltes al respeto niño estúpido.

-Te odio

Murmuro mientras salía del despacho para encontrarse con su esposa quien lo miraba con preocupación.

.

.

.

Albert no sabía dónde estaba ahora, lo habían trasladado a otro lado, no sabía dónde pero lo que estaba seguro es que esa persona no le haría daño dentro de su ser sabía que no le haría daño, no podía.

Cuando lo tumbaron en el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaban tal vez en otro cuarto, no decía nada, no sabía si era con el mismo hombre con quien venía o era otro, hasta que…

-Bueno ya es hora de otra platica ¿Meditaste? –Dijo quitándole la venda de los ojos

El observo al hombre que estaba de nuevo en las tinieblas pero sus zafiros le miraban con fiereza, el cuarto era oscuro, este se levantó para encender una pequeña lámpara, cuando la flama ilumino el lugar pudo ver mejor al hombre frente a él, mejor que aquel día.

Era imposible…

La sangre se le fue del cuerpo…no podía creerlo era idéntico, a excepción del cabello que estaba largo y caía sobre sus hombros, rubio y un poco opaco, sus zafiros, su rostro a excepción de la cicatriz que traía en esta como si lo hubieran acuchillado. No podía creerlo.

-An…. ¿Anthony?

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero aqui esta el capitulo doble :D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Hoy los votos valen doble :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 60%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 20%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 20%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 20%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


End file.
